Ce que signifie être Maître Pokémon
by Yumebykira
Summary: Devenir un maître pokémon c'est bien plus qu'être un simple dresseur. Il ne suffit pas d'aimer son pokémon, ou de gagner des combats. On a des responsabilités envers tout le monde : Humains comme Pokémons. Ici, il s'agit du voyage initiatique d'un jeune dresseur qui va devenir un véritable maître pokémon.
1. Le premier Pokémon

**_Ce que signifie être Maître Pokémon_**

**_Chapitre I : Le premier Pokémon_**

Le monde est rempli de créatures fabuleuses que l'on nomme Pokémon. Ces êtres merveilleux aux capacités extraordinaires sont partout. Que ce soit sur la terre, dans les airs ou même sous la mer, les Pokémons vivent dans tous les habitats et s'habitue à tous les climats même les plus rudes grâce à leur incroyable capacité d'évolution.

Aujourd'hui, les Pokémons et les humains vivent en symbiose les uns avec les autres. Une véritable relation de partenariat est née entre ces deux espèces qui s'entraide mutuellement. Mais pour les Hommes, les Pokémons sont bien plus que des outils qui peuvent les aider à déplacer des charges lourdes, à produire de l'électricité ou à se déplacer. Ce sont aussi des compagnons de vie avec lesquels il est possible de vouer une véritable amitié. Une relation puissante entre un maître et son Pokémon qui permet à celui-ci de déployer toute sa puissance. Une puissance que les Hommes et les Pokémons aiment déployer lors de combats amicaux. Des combats qui sont devenus au fur et à mesures des siècles un symbole de puissance et d'influence. Si le monde est dirigé par l'argent, l'influence et le pouvoir est entre les mains des dresseurs de Pokémons les plus puissants. Ainsi pour tester sa force et sa puissance, un système d'arène a été mis en place dans toutes les plus grandes régions du monde. Les meilleurs dresseurs de la région érigent des arènes dans lesquels des dresseurs viennent les challenger pour obtenir un badge qui démontrent leurs puissances et leurs aptitudes aux combats. Ce tour des arènes ne peut être entamer que par des dresseurs ayant atteint l'âge de seize ans, avant cela, pour s'entraîner ils ont la possibilité de se rendre dans des écoles de dresseurs qui leurs apprennent les bases du combat.

Puis une fois les huit badges obtenus, ces dresseurs ont la possibilité d'aller affronter le conseil des quatre. Ce conseil est constitué des quatre meilleurs dresseurs de la région qui ont tous une puissance qu'il est très difficile d'égaler. Si on en vient à triompher de ce conseil, il reste une ultime épreuve à passer. Défier le Maître de la ligue Pokémon. Il est le symbole ultime de la puissance d'une région et a pour mission de faire respecter les règles du monde Pokémon. S'il a pour mission d'aider les dresseurs de la région à progresser, c'est aussi lui qui doit s'assurer du respect des règles établies et de la sécurité de tous. Il s'agit d'un rôle qui est lourd à porter et qui ne sied pas à tout le monde. En effet, en plus de son obligation à combattre les dresseurs qui ont combattu le conseil des quatre, il doit lutter contre les organisations mafieuses qui ont vu le jour et surtout protéger les Pokémons légendaires de toutes mauvaises intentions. Puissants et influents, ce sont des gens qui sont écoutés de tous et qui ont un lien très fort avec les champions d'arènes et tous les grands de ce monde en raison de leurs grandes capacité combattive et le maitrise certains de la stratégie. En sommes, ce sont eux qui dirigent les régions. Car le monde se divise en plusieurs régions à la tête de laquelle se trouve donc le maître de la ligue Pokémon. Ainsi, la puissance et l'influence d'une région dépend de son maître de ligue. Plus il sera fort, et plus sa région sera importante dans le monde Pokémon.

La plus grande région se nomme Kohenn et s'étend sur un vaste territoire bordé par la mer avec des zones géographiques variées. En passant de la toundra glacée, au désert brûlant, ainsi qu'aux montagnes imposantes et aux forêts profondes, il s'agit d'un terrain de jeu idéal pour tous les jeunes dresseurs en soif de connaissances. Car la faune est aussi différente que la flore ce qui permet d'obtenir un Pokédex presque complet. Et il existe en Kohenn, un petit village au pied du Mont cheminé, d'où débute le périple de bons nombres de dresseurs. Et pour cause, Bourg-Fleurie est Le village dans lequel se trouve le professeurs Pokémons ainsi que l'école des dresseurs. Deux institutions très importantes pour une région car c'est là qu'est formé la graine de champion dont les enseignements, et les Pokémons, sont distribués par le professeur Pokémon.

Installé dans son laboratoire, le professeur Pokémon, Alexandre Desjardins, s'occupe d'une jeune évoli sur le point de pondre ses œufs. Passionné par ces petits mammaliens à la fourrure douce, il en fait sa spécialité en tant que professeur même si ce ne sont pas les seuls êtres qu'il distribue aux jeunes dresseurs en quête de leurs premiers Pokémons. Mais alors qu'il prodiguait les premiers soins à la jeune évoli, il entendit du verre se briser derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçu son fils, un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans qu'il élève seul depuis le décès de sa femme.

_Pardon, papa,_ dit le petit garçon de sa voix fluette.

_Ce n'est rien mon chéri, mais éloigne-toi des bouts de verres, d'accord ? Papa viendra les ramasser dès que j'aurais finis ce que je fais, d'accord ?_

_Oui papa._

Le petit garçon retourna s'installer à sa table et repris son dessin là où il l'avait laissé. Et évidemment, ce qu'il représentait c'était des Pokémons. Aussi passionné que son père, malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon adorait passer du temps avec tous les petits monstres élevés par son père. Et à chaque fois qu'un jeune dresseur venait en récupérer un, cela lui brisait le cœur et déclenchais un chagrin presque intarissable. Heureusement, son père savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour réconforter son petit garçon.

Une fois qu'Alexandre eut extrait les œufs, il les plaça dans une couveuse et réinstalla la petite évoli dans un couffin confortable pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. C'est avec douceur et délicatesse qu'il appela son fils afin qu'il vienne voir les œufs.

_Tu vois Lucas, ce sont de jeunes évoli qui vont sortir de ces œufs dans quelques mois. Il faudra qu'on prenne soins avant de pouvoir les donner à des dresseurs._

_Pourquoi on doit les donner tout le temps ? _Dit-il de sa petite voix remplie de tristesse.

_Parce que mon travail c'est d'aider des jeunes dresseurs à avoir des Pokémons. Tu ne penses pas que sinon j'en aurais trop ? Si je les gardais tous, je n'aurais plus le temps de m'occuper de toi._

_Mais, je pourrais t'aider à t'en occuper_, répondit le jeune garçonnet à l'esprit vif.

_Tu es encore trop petit pour ça,_ lui répondit-il avec sérénité.

_Je saurais en prendre soin, le contredis le petit garçon. Regarde, je veux devenir un grand dresseur, comme toi !_ Dit-il en lui tendant son dessin.

Alexandre attrapa le dessin que lui tendait son fils et c'est avec tendresse qu'il le regarda. Si aujourd'hui, il est devenu un professeur Pokémon respecté par ses pairs, il a durant sa jeunesse, été un dresseur compétent et avait même remporté un certain nombre de badges. Une quête qu'il avait finalement laissé tomber quand il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie : Alicia. Une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente qui avait tout de suite séduit le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque. Malheureusement, de constitution fragile, elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Et même si c'est en donnant la vie à son fils qu'elle avait perdu la sienne, cela ne l'a jamais empêché d'aimer son petit garçon qui symbolisait à ses yeux une relique de sa femme et de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés. Ainsi, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et ils étaient très fusionnel. Alors savoir que son fils souhaitait devenir un dresseur Pokémon, tout comme lui l'avait été, réchauffait le cœur d'Alexandre. Il lui répondit :

_Un jour, quand tu auras l'âge, tu pourras partir faire le tour des arènes et montrer au monde entier que tu es un grand dresseur._

_Comme toi ?_ Demanda-t-il innocemment

_Meilleur que moi_

Il enlaça son fils avec une grande affection. Et même si l'idée que son fils devienne un grand dresseur était séduisante, il espère au fond de lui, qu'il suivra ses traces et deviendra un professeur Pokémon. Il en a déjà toutes les aptitudes car malgré son jeune âge, c'est un enfant passionné et curieux. Tout petit déjà, il adorait regarder des reportages sur les Pokémons à la télévision et il récitait à son père tout ce qu'il savait dessus. Et puis, il faut dire aussi que ce désir de le voir suivre ses traces cache aussi un aspect égoïste de sa personnalité. Au fond, il espère que son petit garçon restera toujours à ses côtés et qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop longtemps. Et il le sait, la vie d'un dresseur est nomade et il passe sa vie sur les routes. A moins de devenir un champion d'arène. Tandis qu'un professeur Pokémon, même s'il est amené à voyager, il a aussi une vie plus sédentaire. Ce qui est idéal pour fonder une famille par ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, qu'il devienne dresseur ou professeur Pokémon, il lui faudra un Pokémon. Et qui d'autres que son père est bien placé pour lui en offrir un ? Il n'aurait qu'à attendre l'anniversaire du petit garçon pour lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie.

Quelques mois s'étaient donc écoulé depuis que Lucas avait fait part à son père de son envie de devenir un dresseur Pokémon un jour. Et ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire du petit garçon. Et le plus enthousiaste des deux devait sans doute être Alexandre qui ne tenait plus en place. L'idée de voir son petit bonhomme ouvrir le paquet et découvrir l'évoli qui se cachait dedans l'emplissait de joie. Et il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne se doute de rien au point qu'il l'avait fait choisir des cadeaux, comme tous les ans, sur des catalogues de jouets.

Le soir venu, ils avaient partagé un bon repas tous les deux. Et, au moment du gâteau, Alexandre ne put s'empêcher de demander à son fils :

_Qu'est-ce que tu espères avoir ?_

_Mon premier pokédex ! _

Il est vrai que sur sa liste, il avait demandé un pokédex spécial pour enfant. Un petit pokedex pré rempli qui contient déjà dans sa mémoire les Pokémons les plus courant. Souvent, il s'agit des Pokémons que l'on rencontre le plus dans les foyers comme Miaouss, Skitty, ou encore ceux qui servent aux fonctions publiques tel que leveinard ou caninos. Toutefois, contrairement aux pokédex des adultes, il était impossible d'enregistrer de nouveaux Pokémons. C'était plus un jouet qu'une véritable encyclopédie.

Alexandre se leva et partit quelques minutes pour préparer le paquet de son petit garçon. Car bien entendu, il était exclu de laisser le petit évoli dans un paquet pendant plusieurs heures. Il attrapa la petite femelle avant de réajuster le nœud rose qu'il lui avait attaché autour du cou. Puis il l'a forcé à se cacher dans une grande boite rose en carton.

Et c'est en chantant qu'il arriva jusqu'au salon où l'attendait avec impatience Lucas. Lorsqu'il vit son père arriver avec un si gros paquet, il ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise. Il courut jusqu'à lui intrigué par cette boite aussi grosse qui ne pouvait bien entendu pas cacher un simple pokédex. Alexandre s'assis et déposa la boite avec délicatesse sur le sol. Il déclara à son fils :

_Tu l'ouvres doucement, d'accord ?_

_Oui, Papa !_ Dit-il avec entrain.

Toutefois, Lucas s'empressa d'ouvrir le présent que lui avait donné son père. Il ouvrit le paquet et fut choqué de découvrir la petite canidé qui ne dévisageait de ses grands yeux marrons. Lucas jeta un regard interloqué à son père et lui demanda d'une petite voix remplie d'espoir :

_Il est pour moi ? _

_Oui, et c'est une femelle mon chéri._

Heureux, le petit garçon l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui déposa un gros baiser sur la tête. La petite femelle se laissa sa faire et colla même sa tête contre son nouveau maître.

_C'est un bébé, elle est née il y a deux jours seulement, donc elle aura besoin de beaucoup d'attention. _Le prévient le Professeur Pokémon.

Mais le petit garçon ne l'écoutait pas vraiment tant son attention était attiré par la petite créature qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

_Rose,_ fit-il d'un coup

_Oui, son nœud est rose_. Acquiesça Alexandre.

_Non, son prénom c'est Rose !_ Le contredis le jeune garçon.

_Tu lui donnes un nom ?_

_Oui !_ Fit-il l'air heureux. _Un bébé ça doit avoir un nom._

Lucas passa sa soirée à jouer avec sa petite évoli et il l'aimait déjà plus que tout au monde. Exceptionnellement, Alexandre lui accorda de dormir avec elle dans son lit. Mais pour être tout à fait exact, cette exception se reproduira chaque nuit tant le lien entre son petit garçon et son Pokémon était puissant. Partout où Lucas allait, on pouvait le voir avec son petit évoli. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il en prenait grand soin. Il la brossait tous les jours et jouait avec elle.

Puis, les années ont passés, et le petit garçon ne se contentait plus de jouer avec elle. Il commença à l'entrainer à utiliser ses capacités extraordinaires. Il profitait de la présence des jeunes dresseurs de l'école pour les défier, et même s'il perdait la plupart de ses combats, cela n'altérait en rien sa détermination. Un jour, Lucas défia un jeune dresseur qui venait tout juste de rentrer à l'école. Ce garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Lucas possédait un vipélierre et un chenipan. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le combat fut rude pour des enfants de sept ans. Et c'est grâce à la stratégie qu'il avait mise en place que Lucas remporta la victoire même s'il ne partait pas favori. Certes, il l'avait remporté de justesse, mais c'était sa première victoire et alors qu'il allait la célébrer avec Rose. Celle-ci s'agita et de la lumière émana de la petite créature. Lucas, ayant grandi auprès d'un professeur Pokémon compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Rose était sur le point d'évoluer ! La petite évoli se transforma en une magnifique Nymphali. Nympahli est un Pokémon à la fourrure principalement blanche tandis que sa queue, ses oreilles et ses pattes sont roses. Elle possède deux rubans blanc et rose dont l'un est situé sur son cou et l'autre sur son oreille lui donnant un air raffiné. Rose sauta directement dans les bras de son maître heureuse d'avoir pu le rendre fier en remportant ce combat. Ne tenant plus en place, Lucas couru jusqu'au laboratoire de son père pour lui montrer le changement de son Pokémon.

_Papa ! Papa ! Rose a évolué !_

_C'est vrai ?_ Dit-il heureux de voir les progrès que faisait son fils.

_Oui, c'est la vérité ! Regarde !_ Dit-il en désignant la petite créature qui se pavanait heureuse de montrer sa nouvelle apparence.

_Félicitations mon fils ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu progresse ! Comment tu as réussi à la faire évoluer ?_

_J'ai gagné un combat contre un scout !_

Alexandre fut surpris que son fils ait déjà remporté son premier combat. C'était un exploit qu'il ait réussi à son jeune âge. Le professeur Pokémon savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire car du haut de ses sept ans, il est temps de l'inscrire à l'école des dresseurs afin qu'il puisse progresser. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils. Cela lui évitera de rester à trainer toute la journée dans les pattes de son père ou à explorer les environs tout seul. Au moins, il serait en classe et pourrait assouvir sa curiosité.

Le lendemain, Alexandre se rendit en classe afin d'inscrire son fils en classe découverte. Il commencerait les cours le mois suivant. Ce qui laissait un mois à Alexandre pour profiter de ses journées avec son fils avant que celui-ci débute enfin sa carrière de dresseur.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Ce n'est que le début d'un long voyage initiatique !

Comme vous avez pu le constater en début de fiction, ce monde Pokémon est relativement différent de ceux des jeux. En effet, il faut avoir au minimum seize ans pour pouvoir faire le tour des arènes et, comme vous pourrez le constater, plus les dresseurs sont âgés et plus ils seront puissants ! Ce qui est logique !

Pour mon petit plaisir, et j'espère le vôtre, vous pouvez retrouver à la fin de chaque chapitre les descriptions du pokedex de chacun des Pokémons rencontrés par nos dresseurs !

**Pokedex** :

**Chenpian (N°10) :**Son corps est mou et sans force. La nature semble l'avoir destiné à servir de proie aux autres Pokémons. Lorsqu'il est attaqué par un Pokémon vol, il utilise ses antennes pour dégager une odeur nauséabonde, mais cela le sauve rarement. Il s'agit d'un Pokémon facile à attraper ce qui en fait un des partenaires privilégier des dresseurs débutants. De plus, il croit rapidement en raison de son appétit d'ogre. Il peut engloutir une centaine de feuilles et souvent plus grosses que lui.

**Miaouss(N°52) :**Miaouss peut rentrer ses griffes dans ses pattes pour rôder gracieusement sans laisser de traces. Il fait la sieste la journée et devient actif quand le soir tombe. Il passe la nuit à chercher des pièces perdues dans les rues.

**Caninos (N°58) :**Cela fait des sicèles qu'il vit avec les humains. Des ossements de Caninos ont été retrouvés sur des sites datant de l'âge de pierre. Il s'agit d'un Pokémon intelligent et affectueux qui aboit pour intimider ceux qui entre sur son territoire. Ayant un ordorat développé, ce Pokémon n'oublie jamais un parfum quel qu'il soit.

**Leveinard (N°113) :** Les œufs pondus par les leveinards sont extrêmement nutritifs. Pendant longtemps, ce Pokémon a été pourchassé à outrance pour ses œufs c'est pourquoi il a appris à courir plus vite.

**Evoli (N°133) :** Evoli a une structure génétique instable qui se transforme en fonction de l'environnement dans lequel il vit. Ce Pokémon peut évoluer grâce aux radiations de diverses pierres !

**Skitty (N°300) :** Skitty a pris l'habitude de pourchasser les objets mobiles qui le fascinent. On sait que ce Pokémon court souvent après sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la tête qui tourne.

**Vipélierre (N°495)**** :** Facile à vivre, calme et concentré, Vipélierre utilise la photosynthèse pour accumuler l'énergie grâce aux feuilles de sa queue.

**Nymphali (N°700) :**Grâce à ses antennes semblables à des rubans. Il peut émettre des ondes neutralisant l'hostilité et ainsi endormir la méfiance de ses proies. Une fois le combat entamé, il n'hésite pas une seconde, même contre un Pokémon de type Dragon dix fois plus gros que lui. De plus, enrouler l'une des antennes en forme de ruban autour du bras de son Dresseur lui permet de connaître ses sentiments.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et une bonne lecture !


	2. L'école des Dresseurs pokémons

**_Chapitre II : L'école des Dresseurs Pokémons._**

Alexandre était très fier de son fils Lucas. C'était indéniable. Et lorsque celui-ci était venu le voir du haut de ses sept petites années pour lui expliquer que son Pokémon avait évolué, il savait que son fils méritait plus que de la fierté. Il méritait aussi de l'admiration, car très rares sont les enfants de sept ans qui parviennent à faire évoluer un Pokémon. Surtout un évoli qui sont des Pokémons qui nécessite une très grande patience en matière d'évolution. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toutes les recherches qui ont pu être faites sur le sujet, on sait que l'évolution d'un Pokémon est conditionnée par tout un tas d'événement. Certes, le nombre de combat qu'il a pu remporter, ou perdre, joue énormément sur son envie de se transformer. Mais, lorsqu'il est avec un dresseur, il faut aussi qu'il y a un lien indéfectible entre eux. Un lien qui va pousser le Pokémon à devenir plus puissant pour satisfaire son maitre et être digne de rester à ses côtés. Alors, voir un enfant de sept ans réussir à faire évoluer un Pokémon, c'était presque un exploit. Cela explique en grande partie la décision d'Alexandre d'inscrire son jeune fils à l'école des Dresseurs Pokémons. Il pourra ainsi apprendre des techniques et stratégies qui lui seront utiles pour le restant de sa vie.

Le jour de la rentrée approchait pour Lucas et il était heureux de pouvoir préparer ses affaires pour intégrer l'école de ses rêves. Une école qui se trouvait, qui plus est, quasiment en face de chez lui. Il n'aurait donc pas à quitter son père adoré pour ce faire. Une proximité qui explique aussi pourquoi Alexandre avait accepté d'envoyer Lucas là-bas. Car si l'école s'était située dans une ville loin de lui son choix aurait sûrement été tout autre. Mais pour l'heure, le professeur Pokémon vient vérifier si Lucas avait bien préparé toutes ses affaires comme il le fallait.

\- _Tout est prêt, mon chéri ? Tu veux que je regarde ?_

\- _J'ai pris un cahier, une trousse, mon pokédex et surtout j'ai amené des pokéballs !_

Lucas lui montra toutes les pokéballs qu'il avait dans son sac. L'avantage d'avoir un père qui est professeur Pokémon est que l'on a accès à des ressources qui sont assez coûteuses.

\- _Demain matin, la rentrée est à huit heures, mais je reçois les élèves diplômés à cette heure-là pour leur distribuer leurs Pokémons. Je ne pourrais donc pas t'accompagner, ça ira ?_

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Alexandre savait que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix que ça aille car il ne pouvait pas se dérober à ses obligations. Il espérait simplement que le « oui » de son fils était sincère. A ce moment-là, Rose, la nymphali, vient enrouler ses antennes autour du bras d'Alexandre comme pour le réconforter. Lucas s'empressa alors de faire un câlin à son père avant de lui dire :

\- _Tu sais papa, je suis une grande personne maintenant. Je sais prendre soin de moi, et en plus, Rose sera à mes côtés. Et l'école est juste en face, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un petit garçon aussi parfait_, répondit-il ému.

\- _Tu es un papa parfait !_ Lui rétorqua le jeune homme.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tous les deux. Lucas profita une dernière fois de son temps libre pour rester dans les jambes de son père à observer tout ce qu'il faisait comme il le faisait depuis sa naissance. Il adorait rester à ses côtés pour regarder et apprendre. Mais, bientôt, il allait se forger lui-même ses propres expériences.

Le grand jour est arrivé et Lucas s'apprêtait à partir pour l'école. Après des énièmes recommandations de la part de son père, le petit garçon quitta la maison pour devenir officiellement un dresseur de Pokémon. Il arriva devant les grilles de l'école devant lesquelles étaient réunies une centaine d'élèves venus de tout horizon. Ils étaient tous accompagnés de leurs parents, car ils étaient encore très jeunes. Si l'âge minimum pour entrer à l'école est de six ans, les années d'apprentissages vont jusqu'aux seize ans. Autrement dit jusqu'à ce que les dresseurs aient l'âge officiel pour aller défier les champions d'arènes. Toutefois, les rentrées se font en décalée afin d'accueillir au mieux chaque catégorie d'âge. Bien sûr, dans le monde des Pokémons, il n'y aucune obligation d'inscrire son enfant à l'école des dresseurs et chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Et surtout, ce qu'il peut s'offrir car une année à l'école des dresseurs s'avère assez coûteux surtout si l'on rajoute l'internat.

Mais Lucas, lui était très loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Pour lui, seul comptait l'envie de franchir ses grilles. Ce bâtiment, il l'observait depuis des années et avaient toujours eu envie d'y pénétrer sans jamais pouvoir le faire. Et aujourd'hui, il l'intégrait officiellement et cela l'emplissait à la fois de bonheur et d'excitation. Une excitation qu'il semblait partager avec Rose qui ne tenait plus en place à ses côtés. Puis, un homme assez âgé fit son apparition. Il s'agissait du doyen, Ken Senjou, qui vient en personne accueillir tous ses nouveaux étudiants. Il fit un petit discours qui lui rappelait l'importance d'élever son Pokémon avec respect et amour. Puis ils furent divisés en deux groupes : Ceux qui allaient à l'internat afin de découvrir leurs chambres et les autres qui restaient dans la cour. Et les autres, ils n'étaient que deux. Il s'agissait de Lucas et d'une jolie petite fille avec des couettes blondes vêtue d'une belle robe rose. Pendant que les parents de la jeune fille s'entretenaient avec le professeur, Lucas alla voir la petite fille qui avait un petit pikachu à ses côtés.

\- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucas. Comment tu t'appelles ?_ Demanda-t-il avec confiance.

\- _Je m'appelle Sarah._ Répondit poliment la jeune fille.

\- _Comment s'appelle ton pikachu ?_

\- _Il s'appelle princesse_

\- _Mon Nymphali s'appelle Rose, elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-il avec fierté tandis que son Pokémon se pavana devant sa nouvelle amie.

\- _Il est beau !_ Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _J'adore tous ses nœuds ! Tu l'as eu où ?_

\- _C'est mon papa qui me l'a offert,_ répondit-il tout naturellement.

\- _Mes parents m'ont offert aussi mon pikachu._

A son tour, la petite pikachu se donna en spectacle devant Lucas. Elle était toute belle pour son premier jour car Sarah lui avait attaché un ruban rose autour de son cou afin qu'elles soient toutes les deux assorties. Elle avait par ailleurs coiffé ses petits poils au-dessus de la tête, et elle avait également nouée un ruban avec un dimant sur le bout de sa queue en forme de cœur. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Sarah était fière de son Pokémon, et même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle l'avait, elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Et pour cause, ses parents lui avaient offert lorsqu'ils lui ont annoncé qu'elle pourrait intégrer l'école des Dresseurs. Contrairement à Lucas qui a un père qui gagne très bien sa vie en raison des énormes subventions qu'il reçoit pour ses recherches, les parents de Sarah sont des commerçants. Et même s'ils ne sont pas pauvres, ils doivent faire attention à leurs dépenses afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles. Car des enfants, ils en ont trois et Sarah est la petite dernière. Une petite dernière qui emboite le pas de ses frères et sœurs en intégrant l'école des dresseurs. Des formations qui leurs ont coûtés très cher mais qui semble se rentabiliser car leurs enfants deviennent de bons dresseurs et les deux premiers ont déjà quelques badges en poches. Ainsi, lorsqu'il a fallu inscrire leur dernière petite fille à l'école, ils l'ont fait avec plaisir et lui ont bien entendu offert un Pokémon digne de ce nom. Et même si Sarah était jeune, elle savait que ses parents avaient tout fait pour qu'elle puisse intégrer cette école et réaliser son rêve. Pour ça, elle leur était reconnaissante.

Finalement, Lucas et Sarah furent rejoint par les autres étudiants et ils purent rentrer en classe. Comme ils ne connaissaient personnes d'autres, ils se mirent ensemble et ils ont suivis le premier cours avec attention. Celui-ci traitait des Pokémons en général et recensait tous les types qui existent. Lorsque la journée toucha à son fin, Lucas et Sarah se sont quitté en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain.

Le petit garçon couru jusqu'au laboratoire de son père pour lui raconter sa première journée. Il détailla tout ce qui lui était arrivé : son sentiment d'excitation quand il est arrivé à l'école, la rencontre avec Sarah, comment était vêtu son pikachu, les premiers cours, les autres élèves, la cantine. Tout. Et c'est sans l'interrompre qu'Alexandre l'écouta avec plaisir. Il était heureux de se trouver suffisamment prêt pour que son petit garçon puisse venir lui raconter sa première grande journée à l'école. Et il espérait au fond de lui que tous les jours se ressembleraient et qu'il viendrait toujours lui parler de ce qu'il était arrivé avec autant d'énergie et d'envie.

Malheureusement pour Alexandre, il ne pouvait pas se tromper plus. Car plus les jours et les mois s'écoulaient, et plus Lucas gagnait en indépendance. Au lieu de rentrer à la fin des cours chaque jour, il partait en compagnie de Sarah dans les hautes herbes afin de combattre des Pokémons et de mettre en application les conseils qu'ils avaient reçu le jour même. Et quand il rentrait enfin à la maison, couvert de boue et de blessures, il ne voulait rien raconter à son père de peur qu'il l'empêche de recommencer le lendemain. Et au grand dam d'Alexandre, il dû pour la première fois de sa vie, punir son fils lorsqu'il dépassa les limites qu'il lui avait fixé. La seule règle qu'il lui avait imposée c'était de rentrer avant lui, et au goût du professeur Pokémon, cette règle était déjà très souple. Mais un soir, Lucas ne rentra pas. Inquiet, il était parti le chercher en vain. Sachant qu'il s'entendait bien avec Sarah, il décida d'aller voir ses parents au cas où il serait allé chez eux en oubliant de le prévenir, ou que Sarah serait avec lui dans les hautes herbes. Peut-être étaient-ils allés trop loin et qu'ils se sont perdus ? En effet, autour de Bourg-fleurie, il y a une immense forêt dans laquelle il est très facile de se perdre si on ne suit pas les sentiers. Mais lorsqu'il arriva chez le couple de commerçant, ils ne semblaient pas inquiets. Et pour cause, Sarah était déjà rentrée depuis plusieurs heures ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter l'angoisse d'Alexandre d'un cran. Et si son fils était tombé sur Pokémon trop puissant pour lui ? Car dans les hautes herbes, on peut rencontrer de tout surtout si on s'éloigne des sentiers battus. Le monde des Pokémons est un monde dangereux et ça, Alexandre le savait parfaitement. Et des Pokémons capables de tuer des humains, il en existe des tonnes. D'ailleurs, presque tous ont la capacité de tuer un adulte alors un enfant… Ne souhaitant pas tomber dans la paranoïa, Alexandra couru jusqu'à son laboratoire pour aller récupérer des Pokémons qui lui permettrait de retrouver son fils. Il rentra en trombe dans son laboratoire, et il ressenti un soulagement indescriptible quand il vit le cartable de son fils posé sur le sol. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle se trouvait le petit garçon qui était occupé à faire ses devoirs. Il arriva jusqu'à lui et lui demanda avec colère :

\- _Où étais-tu, bon sang ?!_

\- _J'étais parti chercher des Pokémons,_ lui répondit naturellement son petit garçon.

\- _Mais tu as vue l'heure ? Je t'ai dit de rentrer avant la nuit._

\- _Mais j'étais occupé,_ lui répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

\- _Tu étais occupé ? Tu ne penses pas à moi qui me suis inquiété pour toi ?_

\- _Tu t'inquiètes pour rien_, lui répondit, avec une insolence grandissante, son fils qu'il peinait à reconnaître.

\- _Lucas, je te conseil de baisser d'un ton._

\- _J'ai pas haussé le ton,_ le contredit-il.

\- _Lucas, je suis ton père, pas ton ami. Tu vas me parler autrement, sinon tu seras puni._

\- _Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? _Lui répondit-il sur le même ton. _J'ai pas vue l'heure, j'étais en train de chasser des Pokémons et la nuit est tombée trop vite._

\- _Tu es privé de sortie, demain tu vas rentrer immédiatement après tes cours._

\- _Non,_ répondit-il en fixant son père dans les yeux.

\- _Tu as dit quoi ?_

\- _Non. Je ne rentre pas demain après les cours._

\- _Tu rentres, il n'y pas de discutions possible à ce sujet,_ reprit avec fermeté Alexandre.

\- _Papa, je suis un dresseur Pokémon. Comment tu veux que je m'améliore si je ne peux pas découvrir le monde ? Si je ne peux pas aller à la rencontre des Pokémons ?_

\- _Tu auras tout le temps de le faire quand tu auras l'âge, mais Lucas, tu n'as que sept ans._

\- _Et j'ai Rose avec moi, elle va me protéger._

\- _Mais Rose ne peut pas te protéger de tout ce que tu peux rencontrer dehors. Il y a beaucoup de Pokémon très dangereux !_

\- _Je sais. On les voit en cours._

\- _Tu ne sais pas tout, même moi je ne sais pas tout._

\- _Je sais._ Reprit-il sur le même ton.

\- _Lucas, méfie-toi, parce que ça pourrait te tomber sur le nez,_ le menaça Alexandre qui arrivait au bout de ce que sa patience pouvait supporter.

\- _Tu pourras me gifler autant que tu veux, papa. Ça ne changera rien à qui je suis._

\- _A qui tu es ? _Reprit-il surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- _Je suis un dresseur,_ lui rappela-t-il.

\- _Je crois que cette histoire te monte un peu trop à la tête, si tu continues je vais te retirer de l'école._

\- _Ça ne changera rien maintenant, _conclu-t-il._ Et j'ai des devoirs à finir pour demain, tant que tu ne me retire pas, j'ai encore le droit de les faires, non ?_

Alexandre était interloqué par la discutions qu'il venait d'avoir avec son fils. Comment à sept ans pouvait-il être devenu aussi insolent ? Et surtout en si peu de temps. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, il était adorable et si obéissant. Cela pouvait-il être Sarah qui avait une mauvaise influence sur lui ? Il lui semblait pourtant que c'était une petite fille très sage et que ses parents ne s'en plaignait jamais. Très honnêtement, Alexandre ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec son fils qui lui avait toujours obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Il avait toujours été sage et n'avait jamais désobéit à son père. Dans tous les cas, demain il guetterait la sortie de l'école et irait lui-même chercher son garçon. Il devait faire appliquer sa punition. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et le lendemain, le garçon rentra de lui-même après les cours et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Au plus grand bonheur de son père qui pensa que tous ses problèmes seraient résolus. Une petite crise de rébellion, c'était tout ce que lui avait fait son fils. Avec un peu d'autorité, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, non ?

Malheureusement, la réponse fut un non. Car malgré l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve, son fils continuait de lui désobéir. Il partait chasser, et combattre des Pokémons sauvages. Mais ce qu'ignorait Alexandre, c'est que Lucas devenait de plus en plus audacieux au fils des ans. Il ne se contentait plus de chasser des Pokémons sauvages. Il combattait aussi des dresseurs qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Les combats étaient rudes, car la plupart était plus âgé et plus expérimenté que lui. Mais même dans ses défaites, Lucas apprenait. Il analysait chacune de ses défaites pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, afin que la prochaine fois, il s'en sorte mieux. Et qui sait, qu'il puisse remporter la victoire. Des victoires qui ne tardaient d'ailleurs pas à arriver car bientôt il ne se contentait pas d'appliquer les stratégies de l'école mais il développa les siennes. Et très rapidement, les cours l'intéressaient de moins en moins, car les stratégies étaient à ses yeux trop basiques. Trop prévisible car il avait pu les observer de nombreuses fois contre les dresseurs de l'extérieur surtout chez les plus jeunes. Et, c'est lorsqu'il put affronter les jeunes dresseurs de l'école, lors de combat organisé par les professeurs qu'il comprit quelque chose d'important : il n'apprendrait rien d'utile ici. En effet, il avait battu tous ses camarades sans la moindre difficulté, et la seule qui lui opposa une résistance qui le poussa dans ses retranchements ce fut Sarah. Et la raison lui sembla aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Elle l'accompagnait. Elle apprenait aussi sur le terrain c'est pourquoi ils avaient un bien meilleur niveau que leurs camarades de classe qui restait l'école.

Après cette journée de combat éprouvante, Sarah et Lucas se retrouvaient à la sortie comme tous les jours. Seulement, cette fois, contrairement à d'habitude, Lucas proposa à Sarah d'aller s'installer sur un banc à l'entrée de la ville.

\- _Sarah, demain, je vais défier Antonio Maximilien._

\- _Antionio, le dernière année ?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme surprise par cette nouvelle.

\- _Oui. Si j'arrive à le battre, je saurais que cette école n'aura rien de plus à m'apprendre._

\- _Mais, il a pas quand même pas mal de Pokémon._

\- _Le nombre de Pokémon n'est pas important. Ce qui importe c'est la stratégie. Je sais que Rose peut l'emporter._

\- _Et si tu gagnes, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

\- _Tu peux garder un secret ?_

\- _Bien sûr, _dit-elle en attrapant la main du jeune homme.

\- _Je compte partir._

\- _Partir ?_ Reprit-elle choquée.

\- _Faire le tour du monde._

\- _Mais tu n'as que quatorze ans. Tu n'as pas l'âge de défier les arènes._

\- _Qu'importe. Lorsque j'aurais l'âge, je les battrais tous à plat de couture._ Répondit Lucas avec détermination.

\- _Dans ce cas, je te suivrais_

\- _Et tes parents ?_ Demanda-t-il surpris par cette réponse.

\- _Et ton père_ ? Reprit-elle.

\- _Il s'en remettra._ Se contenta de dire le jeune garçon avec désinvolture.

\- _Les miens aussi_, conclu la jeune fille.

Et Lucas mis son plan à exécution le lendemain. Il alla trouver Antonio Maximilien qui accepta bien sûr le défi lancé par son cadet. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir, au milieu de la place publique, pour combattre.

La journée s'était écoulé, et c'est sans aucune pression que Lucas se rendit sur le lieu du défi. Au contraire, il était enthousiaste et déterminé à remporter la victoire. Lorsqu'il arriva, une bonne partie du village était réunie, y compris les professeurs de l'école et surtout son père était présent. Il savait désormais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre et cela l'excita encore plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lucas se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

Après quelques phrases de provocation, Antonia lança son premier Pokémon. Il s'agissait d'un aspicot. Si prévisible, pensa Lucas. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir à mettre K.O ce premier adversaire. Mais Antonio n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il envoya un magicapre. Qui ne fit que des trempettes au plus grand désarroi de son jeune dresseur. Toutefois, au lieu de l'abattre rapidement, Lucas en profitant pour booster les capacités de son Pokémon avec des attaques de soutiens. Il augmenta son attaque, sa défense et sa précision. Et c'est seulement une fois qu'il eut terminé de l'améliorer, qu'il passa à l'attaque. Ainsi, lorsqu'il envoya son troisième Pokémon, à savoir un Paras, Nymphali n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Antonio, qui commençait à paniquer, envoya son dernier Pokémon : Un gruikui sans doute distribué par Alexandre. Ce Pokémon était déjà bien plus fort et déterminé que les autres. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Lucas lança à son Rose une potion qu'elle attrapa et croqua ce qui lui redonna de l'énergie et régénéra ses blessures.

\- _Tu as… des potions ? C'est de la triche ! _Lança Antonio qui lui n'en avais pas.

\- _Si tu souhaitais un combat sans objet, il fallait le préciser_. Se contenta de lui répondre le jeune garçon.

Et c'est sans trop de difficulté que Lucas vient à bout du dernier Pokémon d'un Antonio totalement dépassé par la situation. Lorsque son Gruikui tomba à terre, il lança à une nouvelle fois à Lucas :

\- _Tu as triché !_

\- _Tu as perdu, pas la peine d'être mauvais joueur en plus, _lui répondit avec nonchalance le jeune garçon.

\- _Je n'avais pas de potion !_ Lui rétorqua le perdant.

\- _Mais tu avais quatre Pokémons, et moi un seul. Et puis, quand tu sortiras de l'école sache qu'il est temps que tu apprennes qu'un combat c'est avec des objets._

Amère suite à sa défaite, Antonio ne rétorqua rien. Car oui, il avait perdu à quatre Pokémons contre un. Et c'était humiliant. Lucas, quant à lui, était fière d'avoir remporté ce combat. Et cela eut pour effet d'augmenter sa détermination à partir. C'est pourquoi, le soir même il rentra chez lui avec la ferme intention de partir dès le lendemain matin.

Toutefois, son père qui n'était au courant de rien lui avait réservé une jolie surprise.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir !

Voici le pokédex de ce chapitre :

**Aspicot (N°13) :** L'odorat d'Aspicot est extrêmement développé. Il lui suffit de renifler ses feuilles préférées avec son gros appendice nasal pour les reconnaître entre milles.

**Pikachu (N°25) :** Ce Pokémon dispose de petites poches dans les joues pour stocker de l'électricité. Elles semblent se charger pendant que pikachu dort. Il libère parfois un peu d'électricité lorsqu'il n'est pas encore bien réveillé. Se décharger perd de diminuer son stresse.

**Paras (N°46) :** Paras accueille des champignons parasites appelés tochukaso qui poussent sur son dos contrôlent l'insecte contre sa volonté. Ils grandissent grâce aux nutriments trouvés sur le dos de ce Pokémon insecte. Paras a beau manger autant qu'il peut, les champignons qui poussent sur son dos lui volent la plupart de ses nutriments.

**Magicarpe (N°125) : **Il y a fort longtemps, ce Pokémon était relativement puissant. Il est devenu de plus en plus nul au fils du temps. Aujourd'hui célèbre pour son inutilité, on en trouve beaucoup dans les océans, les étangs, les rivières et même les flaques d'eau. Ce Pokémon ridicule qui ne sait faire que des ronds dans l'eau ou se laisser porter les courants a donné envie aux savants d'étudier son cas. Car il est très robuste et peut survivre dans n'importe quel environnement, même très pollué.

**Guikui (N°498) :** Il évite agilement les attaques ennemies et crache des boules de feu par le groin. Il aime griller des baies pour les manger, mais il lui arrive de les réduire en cendres dans son excitation.

Bonne soirée, et bonne lecture !


	3. En route vers le mont cheminé !

_**Chapitre III : En route vers le Mont cheminé !**_

Lucas avait eu une journée mouvementée à l'école des Dresseurs. En effet, du haut de ses treize ans, il avait déjà battu le major de l'école des Dresseurs qui avait pourtant trois ans d'expérience de plus que lui. C'est pourquoi, le jeune garçon avait pris sa décision. Il allait partir à l'aventure pour trouver des dresseurs de plus en plus puissants. Le but étant d'affronter des adversaires qui lui permettrait de progresser plutôt que de rester à stagner.

Ainsi, à peine sa journée de cours terminé, Lucas monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prépara son sac. Mais alors qu'il était occupé, son père vient frapper à sa porte et lui demanda :

_Lucas, on mange ensemble ce soir ?_

_Oui,_ confirma le jeune garçon sans même regarder son père.

_Tu sais, je suis fière de toi_. Dit-il ce qui attira l'attention de son fils.

_Merci, papa._

Alexandre redescendit les escaliers avec une certaine fierté. Oui son fils était en train de devenir un très bon dresseur. La preuve en est, le combat qu'il avait remporté en fin d'après-midi. Et Alexandre savait que son fils rêvait d'indépendance et avait déjà envie d'aller parcourir les arènes. Et même s'il est trop jeune pour le moment, Alexandre, en tant que professeur Pokémon, avait décidé de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux : Lui offrir son premier starter. Avec ce présent, Alexandre espérait que ses relations avec Lucas s'apaiseraient et que le jeune adulte comprenne que son père est de son côté et qu'il le soutien.

Ainsi, le soir même, le professeur avait préparé un bon repas. Lorsqu'il monta dans sa chambre, il trouva son fils en train de lire un guide géographique. Mais, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il lisait, bien trop excité à l'idée de voir la tête que ferait son garçon lorsqu'il allait comprendre le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Un cadeau qui est… très spécial. Lucas descendit avec son père sans broncher et déclara devant la table bien mise et le bon repas déjà servi :

Tu t'es donné du mal ce soir

_En même temps, on a quelque chose à fêter ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son fils arrive à battre le meilleur élève de l'école._

_Tu penses que j'ai encore des choses à apprendre là-bas ?_ Lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

_Évidemment, Lucas. Même si tu as battu Antonio, cela ne fait pas de toi un dresseur remarquable. Tu le seras le jour où tu auras battu tous les champions, ce sera le cas._

_Sauf que pour ça, il faut que j'aie seize ans…_ Soupira le jeune garçon.

_Oui, et je pense qu'il serait bon que tu sois prêt à commencer le tour des arènes dès que tu as seize ans,_ l'encouragea son père.

_C'est vrai ?_ Répondit Lucas avec un air méfiant.

_Bien sûr, tu sais, à ton âge aussi je rêvais de devenir un très grand dresseur Pokémon. Et j'ai moi aussi entamé le tour des arènes, tu sais._

_Je sais, tu me le répètes tout le temps_, soupira le garçon.

_C'est vrai que je radote, mais je me retrouve tellement en toi._

_Si tu l'dis._ Répondit-il avec un léger dédain.

_Lucas, tu sais avant de débuter le tour des arènes, il y a certains rituels à passer. Obtenir son diplôme et après ça, les jeunes viennent me voir,_ commença-t-il.

_Papa, attends_, le coupa Lucas, _j'aimerais te dire quelque chose…_

_Tu me le diras après,_ suggéra son père avant de lui dire _: Suis-moi._

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'exécuta et accompagna son père jusque dans son laboratoire. Il conduit son fils jusqu'à un présentoir sur lequel trônait une pokéball. Il lui dit avec une certaine excitation qu'il avait dû mal à cacher :

_Lucas, ouvre, c'est pour toi._

_Pour moi ?_ Lui répondit le jeune homme tout aussi enthousiaste que son père.

Il s'empressa d'attraper la pokéball pour faire sortir le petit monstre qui était enfermé à l'intérieur. Un rayon lumineux s'échappa de la pokéball laissant apparaître un petit bipède reptilien à la couleur dorée. Le petit bébé Pokémon cria :

_Salamèche !_

_C'est… Un Salamèche ?! _S'écria le jeune garçon avant de s'empresser de l'attraper dans ses bras. _Il est magnifique !_

_C'est normal, tu sais ce qu'est un Shiney ? _Demanda avec douceur Alexandre.

_Non ?_ Répondit Lucas comme s'il s'agissait d'une question.

_Vois-tu, chaque Pokémon possède une couleur d'origine, et en général, tous les Pokémons ont la même couleur, tu vois ce que je veux te dire ?_

_Oui, normalement, les salamèches sont oranges, non ?_ Le questionna Lucas.

_Tout à fait. Ainsi, quand ils sont chromatiques, ou Shineys, ils ont une malformation génétique qui change leur couleur. Ainsi, ce sont des Pokémons très rares._

_Mais ce sont des Pokémons malformés, non ?_

_Bizarrement non, ils ne souffrent pas de carence ou de démence, seules leurs couleurs est différente._ Affirma le professeur Pokémon.

_Mais tu en as souvent ?_ S'interrogea Lucas

_Non, c'est assez rare même pour un professeur Pokémon. Je n'en ai eu que cinq en vingt ans d'expérience ! _Lui expliqua-t-il. _Et d'ailleurs, c'est mon premier salamèche, jusque-là je n'avais eu que des grenousses._

_C'est génétique ?_ S'interrogea Lucas.

_Plus ou moins,_ rétorqua Alexandre. _En fait, comme il s'agit d'un gène qui se transmet, quand le parent est chromatique tu as plus de chance d'avoir un œuf qui contient un Pokémon Shiney. Ainsi, je pense que l'un de mes deux amphinobis possède l'un de ces gènes. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi le cas de mes dracaufeus,_ précise-t-il.

_Je vois,_ répondit le jeune garçon.

Lucas retourna l'attention sur son petit salamèche à la peau dorée et aux yeux bleus. Il l'enlaça avant de le regarder en réfléchissant au prénom qu'il pourrait lui donner. Soudain, il déclara :

Tempête. Ce nom t'ira comme un gant.

Le Pokémon acquiesça joyeusement au nom que venait de lui donner son dresseur.

_Mon fils, il faut que sache que le feu au bout de la queue de salamèche représente sa santé. Si elle s'éteint, il… s'éteint aussi, _expliqua doucement le professeur Pokémon. _Ainsi, si tu vois qu'elle est moins forte n'hésite pas à me l'amener ou à l'amener aussi vite que possible à un centre Pokémon, d'accord ?_

_D'accord,_ acquiesça le jeune garçon. _Je te remercie Papa, vraiment. _

Lucas s'approcha de son père afin de se blottir contre lui. A ce moment-là, Alexandre ne savait pas que ce serait le dernier câlin qu'il pourrait faire avec son fils avant plusieurs années. Pour lui, il avait offert un cadeau magnifique à son fils ce qui l'aiderait à patienter jusqu'à ses seize ans. Un Pokémon qu'il entrainerait à l'école des dresseurs dans le but de le faire progresser pour enfin affronter les champions d'arènes. Mais si Lucas avait effectivement l'intention d'entrainer son petit salamèche ainsi que son nymphali, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de poursuivre ses études. Et ça, Alexandre allait l'apprendre de la plus dures des façons.

Ainsi, le soir même, Lucas monta dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit avec son nymphali et bien sûr avec son Salamèche. Alexandre ne put s'empêcher d'aller regarder son fils endormi avec ses deux Pokémons adorés. Alexandre était fier de son fils et de l'amour qu'il portait à ses deux petits compagnons. Il referma la porte sur son jeune garçon avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

_Dormez bien tous les trois…_

Puis il partit dans sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Le lendemain matin, comme c'était samedi, le professeur Pokémon laissa son petit garçon dormir et partit travailler. Toutefois, ce fut assez tôt que Lucas se réveilla et fini d'empaqueter ses affaires. Il se rendit dans la cuisine dans laquelle il laissa une note à l'intention de son père sur laquelle était inscrite :

_« Papa,_

_Je t'aime. Mais j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais à l'école et j'ai décidé de partir explorer le monde jusqu'à mes seize ans. Si je reste ici, je vais stagner, et au mieux je garderais mon niveau actuel. Je sais que je suis jeune et que tu vas t'inquiéter, mais je sais prendre soin de moi._

_Je t'aime et je reviendrais._

_Lucas »_

Puis il saisit son sac à dos et c'est en compagnie de ses deux Pokémons, sortis de leurs pokéballs, que Lucas alla retrouver la petite Sarah qui l'attendait déjà. Lorsqu'elle le vit arrivé, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le salamèche.

_Tu as eu un salamèche ?!_

_Oui, mon père me l'a offert hier._ Répondit simplement Lucas.

_Mais tu veux toujours partir ?_ Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

_Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre,_ insista le brun.

_Je viens,_ lui assura la petite blonde.

Bien sûr, Sarah n'avait pas non plus prévenu ses parents. Et tout comme Lucas, elle avait laissé une note à leur attention. Cependant, contrairement à Lucas qui était fils unique, ses parents à elle avait déjà eu des enfants qui étaient partit à l'aventure. Bien sûr, ils étaient plus âgés quand ils avaient quitté le nid, mais le choc sera bien moins rude pour eux. Même si cela représentait un choc tout de même de voir leur petite fille de treize ans quitter le domicile pour partir en quête d'aventure avec un garçon.

Lucas et Sarah empruntèrent la route qui quittait le village avec leur sac à dos. Ils avaient décidé de partir vers la montagne, puisque Bourg-Fleurie se trouve au pied d'une très grande montage au sommet de laquelle se situe le Mont cheminé1 qui abrite quelques habitants ainsi qu'une arène Pokémon. C'était une halte nécessaire avant de se rendre jusqu'à Magnolia qui est l'une des plus grandes villes des environs. Décidé à s'y rendre, puisqu'elle devait abriter en son sein des dresseurs puissants, les deux jeunes empruntèrent donc le chemin de la montagne. L'ascension fut compliquée pour les deux enfants qui n'avaient pas encore la condition physique suffisante pour marcher une journée entière sans se fatiguer. Ayant fait des pauses régulières, ponctuée par des combats autant contre des Pokémons sauvages que des dresseurs, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver avant la nuit. Ainsi, lorsque le soleil commença à se faire discret, Lucas pris la décision d'installer son sac de couchage sur le côté de la route, et prépara un campement. Et sans le savoir, son père lui avait facilité la tâche en lui offrant un salamèche qui pourrait leur faire du feu afin de les réchauffer.

Une fois leur campement de fortune installé, les deux jeunes sortirent de leurs sacs les vivres qu'ils avaient prévus pour le voyage. Et bien sûr, ils donnèrent les rations préparées à l'avance pour leurs petits compagnons. Mais alors que tout le monde était en train de se restaurer, un jeune dresseur qui passait par là, leur proposa un combat. Toujours enthousiaste, Lucas accepta avec plaisir.

Il se redressa et fit face au jeune garçon qui devait avoir la quinzaine probablement un peu plus. En face de lui, le jeune dresseur envoya un Crocrodil qui avait l'air vif sur le terrain. Sachant que le type eau serait plus fort que le feu, Lucas envoya donc en premier son Nymphali. Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Rose, Lucas lui ordonna de débuter avec un jet de sable afin d'aveugler son adversaire. Ce à quoi son adversaire répliqua avec des Groz'Yeux afin d'intimider la petite Nymphali. Toutefois, Rose ne se laissa pas démonter et enchaina directement avec voix enjôleuse ce qui blessa que très légèrement son adversaire. Un adversaire qui enchaina directement avec une attaque morsure. Il attrapa la petite femelle par la peau du cou ce qui la blessa fortement, et surtout, ce qui l'intimida. En effet, Nympahli n'avait jamais subie une attaque aussi violente par un Pokémon auparavant. Après cette attaque, et malgré les supplications de Lucas, elle n'osa pas bouger. Ainsi, elle se prit de plein fouet le pistolet à O que lui lança le petit Pokémon aquatique. Mais Lucas n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, puisqu'il lui ordonna de faire une mimi-queue, avant d'enchainer directement par une vive-attaque. Déconcentré par la parade de Rose, le Crocrodil se pris de plein fouet la violente vive-attaque de la petite nymphali. Le jeune garçon en face, n'ayant pas envie de perdre un combat décida de d'utiliser Crocs Givres sur la petite Rose. Cependant, son Pokémon ignora totalement son ordre et se positionna sur le ventre face à la petite Nymphali ayant totalement succombé à son joli sourire. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Lucas la fit enchainer les vives-attaques et les voix enjôleuses. Ce qui suffit à faire tomber le Crocrodil du jeune dresseur. Mais, il avait dans sa poche d'autres Pokémons, et il envoya sur le terrain un Mystherbe. Sachant que son salamèche aurait le dessus, et surtout ayant envie de l'utiliser pour son premier combat, Lucas retira Nymphali pour envoyer son petit salamèche. Impressionné par sa couleur, le jeune dresseur en face laissa s'échapper :

_Waho ! Mais il est Shiney !_

_Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer sinon la victoire sera mienne, _l'avertit Lucas.

Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Lucas, cette victoire sera bien plus difficile à obtenir que prévu. A peine était-il arrivé sur le terrain que Mystherbe envoya une poudre dodo qui endormit instantanément salamèche. Suite à cela, le jeune homme ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser croissance ainsi que doux parfum afin d'augmenter la puissance de son Pokémon et de garder celui de Lucas affaiblie. Puis, il enchaina sur des attaques contre lesquelles Tempête ne put rien faire car il dormait toujours.

_Tempête_, Hurla le jeune garçon_, réveil-toi !_

Et comme s'il avait entendu la détresse de son dresseur, le petit salamèche doré ouvrit les yeux. Le dresseur en face ordonna à son mystherbe d'utiliser à nouveau poudre dodo mais cette fois-ci, échaudé par sa précédente expérience, le petit salamèche l'esquiva sans mal. Pour se protéger un peu, Lucas ordonna à Tempête de créer un brouillard avant d'attaquer son ennemi avec une flammèche. Blessé grièvement, le Mystherbe semblait mal en point jusqu'à ce que son dresseur le fasse utiliser un vol-vie qui lui permit de regagner de l'énergie au détriment du salamèche. Lucas répliqua à nouveau par une flammèche car il savait que le Mystherbe y était très sensible. Mais d'un coup, le petit Pokémon plante envoya une poudre toxik ce qui empoisonna le salamèche dont l'énergie diminuaient à chaque seconde. Pour pallier ça, Lucas rappela son petit salamèche et renvoya Rose sur le terrain. Déterminée, sa petite Nymphali utilisa à nouveau jet de sable pour que son ennemi soit dans l'incapacité de le toucher. Lucas lui fit répéter la manœuvre deux fois pour être certains que le mystherbe ne puisse pas être capable de la toucher. En face, le dresseur tenta à nouveau d'utiliser poudre dodo, mais son Pokémon plante était totalement aveuglé par tout le sable que lui avait projeté Rose, ne parvient pas à la toucher. Après une violente vive-attaque, Rose utilisa vent féérique pour être sûr de le blesser. En face, déterminé à remporter la victoire, le dresseur utilisa à nouveau vol-vie, et si cela blessa légèrement sa Nymphali, Mystherbe ne sembla pas regagner suffisamment d'énergie pour être en pleine forme. Pour terminer le combat, Lucas ordonna à Nymphali d'utiliser une dernière fois mimi-queue avant d'enchainer avec vive-attaque. Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre un termine à ce combat. A court de Pokémon, le jeune dresseur ne put que reconnaître la victoire de Lucas.

_Félicitations,_ dit-il légèrement dépité par sa défaite.

_Merci._

_C'était un beau combat ! _S'exclama Sarah enthousiaste.

_Tiens,_ dit-il en lui donnant de l'argent.

_Je ne peux pas accepter ! _S'indigna Lucas.

_Quoi ?_ S'étonna le dresseur.

_Je ne combats pas pour de l'argent, _lui indiqua Lucas.

_En tant que dresseur, si tu perds, tu dois quelque chose à l'autre dresseur. En général, on se donne de l'argent._

Lucas fut surpris par cette nouvelle car jusque-là il n'avait jamais rien gagner après une victoire. Encore une chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu apprendre s'il était resté à l'école des dresseurs.

_Et combien il faut donner ?_ S'interrogea-t-il.

_Ce que tu estimes correct pour la prestation que tu as eu en face de toi. Et aussi, selon tes moyens,_ dit-il en se frottant la tête.

_Donc on n'a intérêt à combattre des dresseurs plus faciles de temps en temps pour gagner de l'argent,_ constata Sarah.

_Et si on n'a plus de sous ?_

_Là je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Tu prends ?_ Dit-il en tendant à nouveau les quelques billets qu'il avait dans sa poche.

_Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Lucas_, se présenta le jeune garçon.

_Moi c'est Scott !_

_Enchanté, moi je m'appelle Sarah,_ répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

_Vous allez commencer le tour des arènes ?_ Leur demanda-t-il.

_On ne peut pas, on n'a pas l'âge légal,_ l'avertit Lucas.

_Je me disais que vous aviez l'air un peu jeune. Mais comme vous étiez près du Mont cheminé je pensais que vous veniez tout juste de quitter l'école._

_C'est le cas. On veut voir ce que vaut un champion d'arène. _

_Dans ce cas, vous devriez vous rendre à Magnolia. Pour le moment, le champion de l'arène du Mont cheminé, Alan Walker, vient tout juste d'être nommé. Donc il n'est pas encore en place. L'ancien champion, Arthur Grisebarbe, a pris sa retraite il y a un mois._

_Dommage, _répondit Lucas. _Et on peut rencontrer celui à Magnolia ?_

_Oui, et c'est un homme assez âgé, je pense qu'il sera ravi de parler avec des petits jeunes tel que vous. En tout cas, vous avez un sacré potentiel. _

_Merci._

_C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps_ _!_ Précisa la jeune dresseuse.

_Tu es douée aussi Sarah._

_Je n'aurais pas pu remporter le combat,_ répondit-elle humblement.

_Avec ton Pikachu, tu aurais pu battre son Crocrodil facilement,_ la contredit Lucas.

_Sûrement…_

_D'ailleurs, comment il s'appelle ?_

_Mon Crocrodil ?_

_Oui et ton mystherbe ?_

_Ils s'appellent Minus et Poupouss._

_Minus ?_ S'étonna Sarah avec un petit sourire amusé.

_Oui, je l'ai eu par le professeur Pokémon l'année dernière, et ce n'était qu'un petit Kaiminus. _Précisa-t-il. _D'où le surnom de Minus._

_Je me souviens de lui, il mordait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée,_ répondit Lucas tandis que le Pokémon aquatique vient coller sa tête contre la main du jeune dresseur.

_Tu le reconnais ?_ S'étonna le jeune garçon_. C'est rare que mon Pokémon soit aussi tactile avec un inconnu !_

_Oui, je suis le fils du professeur Pokémon. Je suis donc loin d'être un inconnu pour lui, je l'ai connu à la sortie de son œuf._

_Oh, tu es donc un Desjardins ?_

_Ouais,_ dit-il nonchalamment.

_Tu étais encore très jeune à l'époque ! Tu avais quoi, dix ans ?_

_Si c'était il y a deux ans, j'en avais onze._

_Tu veux rester avec nous ? _Lui proposa Sarah.

_Pourquoi pas._ Accepta le jeune dresseur avec plaisir.

Ils s'installèrent tous en cercle autour du feu de camp que Sarah et Lucas avaient préparé toute à l'heure. Ils discutèrent du voyage qu'avait entrepris depuis un an le jeune dresseur. Impressionné, Lucas et Sarah constataient qu'il avait déjà un badge en sa possession. Que Lucas ait déjà la puissance de l'affronter et de gagner était en soit assez exceptionnel et montrait son niveau relativement élevé pour un jeune de son âge.

_Et c'est le badge de quelle arène ?_

_Celle de Magnolia justement._

_Donc il n'est pas fort ?_

_Si, très._ Le contredit le jeune adolescent. _Tu sais, j'ai dû capturer un Mystherbe exprès car mon Crocrodil était trop faible pour réussir à battre ses Pokémons type plante._

_Il a des Pokémons plantes ?_ Lui demanda Lucas.

_Bien sûr. Tu ne savais pas que les arènes étaient spécialisées ?_

_Je savais pas !_ S'étonna Sarah.

_Moi non plus_. Constata Lucas sur un ton plus calme.

_En fait, chacune des arènes te permet de perfectionner tes techniques sur les Pokémons d'un type particulier. Pour que tu deviennes un meilleur dresseur._

_Je vois. _Se contenta de répondre Lucas. _Mais pourquoi capturer un mystherbe plutôt qu'un Pokémon type feu ? Cela aurait été plus utile._

_Je sais, mais il n'y en avait pas là-_bas.

_Tu as dû t'entrainer dur alors !_ Lui demanda la jeune fille.

_Oh que oui !_ Approuva Scott.

Pour Lucas, cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens d'avoir une équipe constituée de Pokémon possédant le même type. Car on se rend vulnérable face à des types opposés. Par exemple, si quelqu'un a un Pokémon feu très puissant, il peut décimer l'équipe entière de son adversaire. Mais si le but est de devenir très puissant contre un type de Pokémon, c'est sûr que c'est intéressant car tu peux en apprendre plus sur les Pokémons que tu combats. Mais dans un sens, aux yeux de Lucas, ce serait quand même plus intéressant de combattre des équipes hétéroclites qu'une équipe basée sur des Pokémons de même type.

Puis alors qu'ils passaient tous une bonne soirée, Lucas remarqua que Tempête semblait toujours aussi affaiblie malgré que le combat soit terminé. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Scott lui répondit :

_Il est toujours empoisonné, suite à notre combat._

_C'est vrai ? Mais je dois faire quoi ?_

_Tu peux l'amener dans un centre Pokémon ou lui donner un antidote._

_Tu en as un ?_

_Oui, tiens, tu l'as mérité après notre combat._

_Merci,_ répondit Lucas avec reconnaissance.

Car oui, il était très reconnaissant qu'il lui offre cet antidote afin de soigner Salamèche. Cela lui était insupportable de savoir que son Pokémon souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois soigné son petit salamèche vient se blottir contre son dresseur avec gratitude. Puis, tous épuisé par leur journée d'ascension, ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, nos petits jeunes furent réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil et le chant des roucools qui raisonnaient à travers la montagne. Après un petit-déjeuner rapidement avalé en quatrième vitesse, le petit groupe décida de gagner tous ensemble le mont cheminé. Sur le chemin, ils trouvèrent quelques dresseurs de niveaux inégaux. Si certains étaient bien plus fort qu'eux, d'autres étaient plus faibles ce qui leur permis de remporter quelques victoires.

En fin d'après-midi, les trois jeunes arrivaient jusqu'au Mont Cheminé. Il s'agissait d'un petit village niché au sommet de la montagne. Les maisons étaient toutes plus pittoresques les unes que les autres puisqu'elles étaient toutes en pierre. Les rues étroites étaient pavées et grimpait sans cesse. Au point culminant du village se trouvait l'arène Pokémon qui était également toute en pierre. Juste à côté, se situait le centre Pokémon qui était renfoncé dans le cœur de la montagne. Une fois arrivé devant, Scott leur déclara :

_Merci de m'avoir permis de vous accompagner jusqu'ici. Mais nos chemins se séparent maintenant. Je vais aller parcourir les grottes des environs afin de m'améliorer pour être prêt lorsque le champion arrivera. Merci à vous !_

Sarah et Lucas le remercièrent pour sa présence et ses conseils. Puis ils entrèrent dans le centre Pokémon afin de soigner leurs petits compagnons à quatre pattes. Pendant les soins, Lucas demanda à l'infermière s'il pouvait acheter des potions et des antidotes. Si elle l'informa qu'elle ne pourrait en trouver ici, elle lui recommanda de se rendre jusqu'à l'épicerie du village qui possèdes des articles pour les humains et les Pokémons. Ainsi, une fois les soins terminés, nos deux jeunes se sont rendus dans la petite boutique qui ressemblait à une boutique d'apothicaire. Un vieil homme arriva jusqu'à eux et leurs conseilla parmi toutes les herbes qu'il possède celles qui seraient bonnes pour leurs Pokémons. Intéressé par le pouvoir de guérison des plantes, Lucas lui demanda :

_Y-a-t-il un livre qui nous permet de reconnaitre les plantes ?_

_Bien sûr, tiens regarde dans ce recueil_. L'homme lui tendit une immense encyclopédie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'ouvrage, celui-ci détaillait les plantes et leurs effets. Autant sur les humains que sur les Pokémons ainsi que les régions dans lesquelles on peut les trouver. Très intéressé, Lucas l'ajouta à sa liste des achats et repartit avec une véritable petite pharmacie. Puis les deux jeunes décidaient de reprendre leurs visites du Mont Cheminé. Mais, celui fut relativement rapide puisqu'il n'y avait guère que l'auberge à découvrir ici. En effet, coincé en pleine montagne, le Mont cheminé n'est pas un lieu très touristique et il est rare d'y voir des touristes. Ici, la population est vieillissante ou ouvrières car les habitants vivent encore de l'exploitation des minerais aux alentours. Seuls quelques dresseurs viennent de temps à autres pour affronter le champion d'arène mais ce n'est pas un endroit où il reste longtemps car il n'y a rien à faire. Ainsi, ils prirent une chambre à l'auberge afin de dormir dans un lit confortable cette nuit avant de reprendre la route le lendemain pour Magnolia !

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

_**Pokédex :**_

_**Salamèche (N°004) :**_ La flamme qui brûle au bout de sa queue indique l'humeur de ce Pokémon. Elle vacille lorsque Salamèche est content. En revanche, lorsqu'il s'énerve, la flamme prend de l'importe et brûle plus ardemment.

_**Dracaufeu (N°006) :**_ Dracaufeu parcourt les cieux pour trouver des adversaires à sa mesure. Il crache de puissantes flammes capables de faire fondre n'importe quoi. Mais il ne dirige jamais son souffle destructeur vers un ennemi plus faible.

_**Roucool (N°16) :**_ Roucool a un excellent sens de l'orientation. Il est capable de retrouver son nid sans jamais se tromper, même s'il est très loin de chez lui et dans un environnement qu'il ne connait pas.

_**Mystherbe (N°043) :**_ Pendant la journée, Mystherbe s'enterre dans le sol pour absorber avec son corps tout entier les nutriments présents dans la terre. Plus le sol est fertile et plus ses feuilles sont brillantes.

_**Kaiminus (N°158) :**_ Malgré son tout petit corps, la mâchoire de Kaiminus est très puissante. Parfois ce Pokémon mordille les gens pour jouer, sans se rendre compte que sa morsure peut grièvement blesser quelqu'un.

_**Crocrodil (N°159) :**_ Une fois que Crocrodil a refermé sa mâchoire sur son ennemi, il est impossible de le faire lâcher prise. Ses crocs sont recourbés comme des hameçons et ne peuvent pas être retirés une fois enfoncés.

_**Grenousse (N°656) :**_ Il protège son corps en l'entourant d'une mousse délicate. Malgré son apparence insouciante, ce Pokémon est en fait constamment à l'affût.

_**Amphinobi (N°658) :**_ Aussi insaisissable qu'un ninja, il se joue de ses ennemis grâce à sa célérité, et les tranche des ses Sheauriken. Une fois lancés, ils tournent si vite qu'ils peuvent même couper le métal.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !

* * *

1 J'ai repris quelques noms de ville dans Pokémons. Toutefois, il ne s'agit aucunement de celle du jeu !


	4. Le pouvoir des plantes

_**Chapitre IV : Le pouvoir des plantes**_

Après avoir grimper des jours et jours pour atteindre le Mont Cheminé, nos jeunes dresseurs ont commencé la descente de cette immense montagne afin d'atteindre le petit village de Magnolia. Tout comme Bourg-Fleurie, il s'agit du dernier village qui se trouve au pied de la montagne de ce côté-ci de la région de Kohenn. Et le voyage fut long pour descendre du sommet de la montagne. La forêt dense, et sombre, regorge de Pokémons sauvages tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Et cela, Lucas et Sarah l'ont appris à leur dépends lorsqu'un groupe de Racailloux leur est tombé dessus. C'est uniquement par chance qu'ils ont réussi à les fuir en sautant dans un étang. Trempé, ils avaient été contraints de faire une halte et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils s'étaient servi du feu de Salamèche pour se réchauffer. Mais alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, une douce mélodie parvient jusqu'aux oreilles fatiguées de Lucas et Sarah. Intrigué, ils partirent chercher l'origine de ce son qui semblait, selon toutes vraisemblance, provenir d'une petite grotte. Téméraires, et à peine échaudé par leur expérience désagréable de l'après-midi, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la cavité où l'obscurité était roi. Heureusement pour nos deux jeunes dresseurs, Lucas n'avait pas rappelé son Salamèche dans sa pokéball et c'est grâce à la lueur vacillante de sa flemme qu'ils continuaient de suivre la douce musique. Après avoir suivi de nombreux couloirs sinueux, ils arrivèrent devant un spectacle auxquels ils ne s'attendaient pas. Au fin fond de la grotte se trouvait une petite ouverture dans le ciel qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons lunaires. Une immense pierre blanche à la brillance étincelante se trouvait exposée au cœur de cet endroit et autour d'elle se trouvait des dizaines Mélofées et quelques Mélodefles en train de danser et chanter. Ce spectacle inattendu les coula sur place, et plus aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer mot. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des Mélodelfe remarqua leur présence et couru vers eux. Il attrapa de sa petite patte rose la main de Sarah et l'entraina avec lui sur la piste de danse improvisée. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour ce que soit au tour de Lucas de se faire embarquer à son tour. En compagnie de ces petits Pokémons roses et dodues, Lucas et Sarah dansèrent jusqu'à ce que les rayons de la lune n'inondent plus la cavité de sa douce lumière blanchâtre. Épuisés, autant par leur journée, que par ce merveilleux moment, nos deux jeunes adolescents se laissèrent tomber au sol. A peine installé au sol, des dizaines de petits Mélos sont venus se blottir contre eux sous le regard bienveillant de leurs aînés. Et c'est dans une ambiance plus calme que les petits êtres lunaires commencèrent à chanter une chanson bien différente de celle de toute à l'heure. Plus douce, Lucas et Sarah furent happé par le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Ce fut cette fois les rayons du soleil qui passèrent à travers le plafond qui tira de leur sommeils les deux jeunes dresseurs. A leurs côtés, les petits mélos et leurs Pokémons personnels n'avaient pas bougés et étaient toujours blottis contre eux.

_Ils sont vraiment trop mignons_, s'exclama Sarah en caressant la tête d'un petit mélo qui semblait heureux de cette marque d'affection.

_C'est sûr,_ approuva Lucas qui en imitant la jeune femme. _J'aurais presque envie d'en capturer un… mais…_

_Ils sont trop bien ici, non ?_ Finis la jeune femme comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de Lucas.

_Ouais voilà…_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Lucas et Sarah sont deux jeunes dresseurs ambitieux et jusque-là, ils n'auraient jamais songé qu'un Pokémon puisse vivre en parfaite harmonie avec ses congénères dans la nature. Et surtout que les liens qui les unissent soit aussi palpable. Ainsi, ils décidèrent de les laisser profiter de leur vie tous ensemble sans les séparer. Après avoir été accueilli ainsi durant leur petite fête lunaire cela leur semblait la moindre des choses. Lucas réveilla en douceur Tempête, son Salamèche, pour qu'il puisse les guider jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Après s'être étiré durant une longue minute, le petit Pokémon reptilien s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la caverne suivit par ses dresseurs. Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver la sortie et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner les bois du Mont Cheminé, un petit cri retentit derrière eux. Lucas se retourna et aperçu le plus imposant des Mélodelfes de la grotte s'approcher d'eux en sautillant gaiement. Dans ses petites pattes roses, il tenait une gemme semblable à celle qui était exposé aux rayons de la lune hier soir. Toutefois, il était bien plus petit et ressemblait à un simple fragment. Il attrapa avec force la main de Lucas et lui déposa la pierre entre ses mains avant de retourner avec précipitation dans sa grotte pour s'y terrer.

_Je crois qu'on leur a fait bonne impression_, s'en amusa le jeune garçon.

_Je crois aussi !_ Plaisanta la blondinette.

Suite à cette rencontre aussi douce qu'inattendu que nos jeunes dresseurs reprirent leur périple. Bientôt la forêt se fit de moins en moins dense, et la lumière jusque-là dissimulée sous les épaisses branches des arbres se faisait de plus en plus présente. La faune sembla changer également et de Pokémons imposants et brutes, ils arrivaient de plus en plus vers des Pokémons plus frêle et délicats. Soudain, dans les buissons, Lucas aperçu un petit Pokémon qui était en train de dévorer des baies roses. Ce petit Pokémon à la physionomie humaine dont le crâne était recouvert par un casque vert orné de deux petites cornes roses ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la présence des jeunes dresseurs. Lucas s'approcha en douceur de ce petit Pokémon et lança son Salamèche contre lui dans l'optique de le capturer. Surpris, le petit Pokémon sursauta et posa ses petites mains sur sa tête. Et avant que Lucas n'ait eu le temps de donner un ordre à Tempête, il disparut sans laisser de trace.

_Mais !_ S'étonna Lucas.

_Il a disparu !_ Repris tout aussi choquée la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Étonné par cette disparition soudaine, Lucas et Sarah décidèrent de traquer ce petit être humanoïde qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir. N'ayant pas eu le temps de le rentrer dans le pokédex, ils n'avaient aucune idée du nom de ce Pokémon atypique. Après quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, ils laissèrent tomber et repris leur chemin vers Magnolia.

C'est en fin de journée qu'ils aperçurent le village de Magnolia. Bien plus imposant que le village situé au sommet du Mont Cheminé puisque la population semble deux fois plus importante. Les maisons aux murs blancs et aux tuiles en terre cuite sont vastes et pour la plupart recouverte de lierre. Ce village, en amont de la montagne, est bordée d'un côté par les bois épais qui recouvrent le sentier par lequel sont venus nos jeunes dresseurs. Et de l'autre côté, le village s'ouvre sur de vastes plaines qui s'étendent à perte de vues. Un village fleuri et vivant avec de larges allées laissant aller et venir la foule qui se presse devant la multitude de petites boutiques dont dispose Magnolia. En effet, cette ville est un lieu touristique qui dispose de nombreuses boutiques spécialisées dans l'herbologie et dans la naturologie. Ce lieu jouit également de la présence de nombreuses sources d'eau chaude ce qui en fait un lieu prisé des personnes âgées ou de jeunes ayant une santé fragile. Mais, grâce à la présence de l'arène des plantes, cette ville attire aussi de jeunes dresseurs en quête des huit badges.

Pour l'heure, Sarah et Lucas se sont rendus au centre Pokémon afin de soigner leurs précieuses petites créatures. Ils profitèrent de ce moment pour demander à l'infermière, aux cheveux rose, s'il pouvait trouver un endroit où dormir. Elle leur conseilla de dormir dans l'auberge du Point D'Eau car ils pourraient se ressourcer dans les sources d'eau chaude. Enthousiaste à cette idée, les deux jeunes adolescents s'y sont rendus et furent accueilli chaleureusement par une dame assez âgée vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel. On leur donna une petite chambre à l'étage dans laquelle ils avaient chacun un lit séparé aux draps blancs. La chambre était toute en bois, et avec la présence de la cheminée, elle ressemblait fortement à un petit chalet. Lucas et Sarah sortirent leurs Pokémons afin qu'ils puissent se dégourdirent les pattes. Puis ils enfilèrent les peignoirs blancs mis à disposition pour se rendre jusque dans les sources d'eau chaude. Comme les petits monstres de poche était les bienvenus dans les bains, c'est tout naturellement que les deux jeunes gens les amenèrent avec eux. Ils se rendirent chacun dans des bains séparés et ils profitèrent tous de cette eau relaxante pour se prélasser. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Salamèche qui est resté bien sagement sur le rivage à côté de son maître. Après une petite douche, et un bon repas, ils ont fini par se coucher dans les lits douillets ce qui leur changeait des nuits à la belle étoile qu'ils avaient connu depuis leur départ du Mont Cheminé.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit reposante, Lucas n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Aller voir le champion d'arène. S'il n'avait pas l'âge légal pour le défier et obtenir un badge. Rien ne lui interdisait en revanche d'aller lui poser des questions et peut-être même de lui demander un combat. Après tout, ils avaient rencontré Scott qui s'apprêtait à défier le champion du Mont Cheminé et Lucas l'avait battu. S'il avait déjà le niveau d'un champion d'arène, cela lui semblait intéressant de le savoir.

Ainsi, ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'arène de la ville qui était spécialisée dans les plantes. Devant la porte se pressait des dresseurs de tout âge. De jeunes adolescents qui venaient sans doute de fêter leurs seize ans, et d'autres, beaucoup plus âgé sans doute plus proche de la retraite qu'autres choses. C'est à neuf heures que les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer la foule. Intrigué, Lucas et Sarah ont suivi le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils entèrent, la salle était très impressionnante puisqu'on se trouvait dans une véritable forêt. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'aller plus loin, un homme en costume, posté à l'entré, stoppa nos jeunes dresseurs en leur demanda leurs cartes de dresseurs. Trop jeune pour en posséder une, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils furent reconduits jusqu'à l'entrée et ce malgré leurs supplications pour voir l'intérieur de l'arène. Dépité, Lucas et Sarah décidèrent de s'installer à un petit café en face de l'arène. Lucas avait bien l'intention de demander aux dresseurs qui en sortiraient comment était l'arène et surtout si le champion était puissant ou non. Au bout d'une heure, un jeune homme ressortit visiblement abattu. Mais, malgré la mine déconfite du jeune homme, Lucas s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers lui et il demanda d'une voix détachée :

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucas. Tu viens de battre le champion d'arène ?_

_Si je l'avais battu, c'est avec fierté que je serais ressortit d'ici, Lucas._ Dit-il avec une intonation de dégoût sur son prénom.

_Il est donc puissant ? _

_Je ne l'ai même pas combattu…_ Répondit le jeune garçon avec désespoir.

_Comment ça ?_ Lui demanda Sarah surprise.

_J'ai été battu par les dresseurs sur le chemin._

_Quels dresseurs ?_

_Mais de quelle planète tu viens ? Dans chaque arène, avant de battre le champion, on doit affronter trois dresseurs du même type que le champion pour avoir le mérite de défier le maître en la matière. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu peux retenter ta chance le lendemain._

_Tu as perdu contre les dresseurs ?_ S'étonna Lucas.

_Ils sont puissants._

_Peut-on se battre pour que je puisse voir ton niveau ? On se retrouve ce soir dans les grandes plaines ?_

_Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à combattre un enfant ?_

_Tu as peur ? _Rétorqua Lucas avec une lueur de défi dans la voix.

_Peur ? D'un gamin ?_ S'offusqua le jeune garçon.

_Après, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de perdre une deuxième fois aujourd'hui._ Renchéri le garçonnet avec arrogance.

_C'est ce que l'on verra !_ Pesta-t-il. _Je vais soigner mes Pokémons, et on s'y retrouve ce soir !_

Ainsi, c'est quelques heures plus tard que Lucas et Sarah attendaient l'arrivé du jeune dresseur installé confortablement dans les grandes plaines entourant Magnolia. Et alors qu'ils étaient assis dans les hautes herbes, Lucas aperçu à nouveau le même petit Pokémon qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Cette fois-ci, il eut le réflexe de sortir son pokédex qui lui annonça : _« Tarsal, Pokémon de type fée et psy. Ce Pokémon ressent les émotions des gens grâce à ses cornes. Ce Pokémon se montre rarement, mais il arrive qu'il s'approche d'une personne s'il la sent dans un état d'esprit positif_ ». Mais visiblement, Lucas ne devait pas avoir un esprit positif car lorsque le Tarsal entendit la voix du pokedex, il sursauta et se téléporta à nouveau.

_Mince !_ Jura Lucas.

_Il s'est encore enfuit !_ S'étonna Sarah.

_Je trouverais comment l'attraper !_ Se dit-il à lui-même.

C'est après cette brève aventure que le jeune dresseur vient à leur rencontre avec détermination. Déterminé à en découdre avec Lucas qui lui avait manqué de respect, il sortit directement une pokéball et lança son Chimpenfeu sur le terrain. Ce petit Pokémon à l'allure d'un chimpanzé possédait une collerette touffue blanche ainsi qu'une queue assez longue au bout de la laquelle brûle une grande flamme. Pour y faire face, Lucas décida d'envoyer Tempête qui était prêt à en découdre avec un Pokémon du même type que lui. Lorsque le petit salamèche Shiney apparu sur le terrain, le jeune homme en face ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de surprise à la vue de la peau dorée du Salamèche. Les deux Pokémons de types feu s'envoyaient des attaques volcaniques, mais aucune des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Lucas décida alors de rappeler son Salamèche pour envoyer son Nymphali. Sur le terrain, Rose était bien plus efficace contre cet adversaire. Elle l'avait d'abord affaibli avec des attaques telle que mimi-queue, jet de sable ou regard touchant. Seulement le Chimpenfeu adverse ne se laissa pas malmener de la sorte et répliquais avec des attaques telle que Mach Punch, roue de feu ou Combo-Griffes. Alors que Rose semblait à bout de force, et sans attendre l'ordre de son dresseur, elle fonça sur le Pokémon adverse et lui attrapa violemment le cou et enfonça ses crocs profondément dans sa collerette. Un petit halo de lumière rosé apparu autour de Nymphali et elle se recula de plusieurs mètres en ayant l'air bien plus en forme que quelques secondes auparavant. Ne connaissant pas cette attaque, Lucas saisit son pokedex pour en lire la définition : Il s'agissait d'une attaque de type fée nommée vampibaiser qui draine la vie de l'ennemi.

_Tu ne connais même pas les attaques de tes Pokémons ?!_ Le charia le dresseur en face de Lucas.

_Pas celles qu'ils viennent tout juste d'apprendre,_ lui expliqua Lucas.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Et Lucas enchaîna les attaques pour déstabiliser le Chimpanfeu tout en continuant les vampibaiser afin que sa Nymphali voit ses forces restaurées. Et il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il vienne à bout du Pokémon type feu adverse. Enervé par cette première défaite, il envoya par la suite un Papinox face à Lucas qui n'attendu pas une seconde pour switcher de Pokémon et faire revenir Tempête sur le terrain. Et bien entendu, le Papinox ne tient pas longtemps face à la puissance destructrice du feu de Salamèche.

_Might… Je compte sur toi ! _Dit-il en lançant son dernier Pokémon sur le terrain.

Un Pokémon à cheval entre la hyène et le loup apparu alors sur le terrain. Son pelage entièrement gris recouvert par endroit de poils noirs épais donnait un côté féroce au Grahyèna. Lucas rappela une nouvelle fois son Salamèche pour renvoyer Rose sur le terrain tout provoquant son adversaire :

_Pas de chance pour toi !_

Si Rose sembla, dans un premier temps, déstabilisée par la présence intimidante du Pokémon ténèbres en face d'elle. Les consignes précises de Lucas qui était cette fois-ci très offensive lui permis de se ressaisir et d'attaquer le Pokémon en face d'elle avec détermination. Elle enchaîna les capacités de type fée qui avait un avantage sur le type ténèbres et c'est encore une fois que Lucas remporta la victoire de ce combat sans trop de difficulté. Toutefois, cette fois-ci son adversaire semblait mauvais perdant et jura durant plusieurs minutes. Maudissant ses Pokémons et les insultants d'incapable. Lucas s'approcha de lui avant de lui dire d'une voix forte :

_Cette défaite n'est pas de la faute de tes Pokémons mais de la tienne. C'est toi qui as échoué à les guider pour qu'ils puissent affronter les miens. Tu aurais dû utiliser ton Papinox plus intelligemment, notamment en exploitant ses capacités poudre dodo ou paralysie pour empêcher mes Pokémons d'attaquer les tiens. Tu n'as jamais affaibli mes Pokémons alors que moi je l'ai fait avec les tiens. Tu avais beau leur dire d'attaquer, ils ne le pouvaient pas, car ils étaient aveuglés par le sable que je leurs aient envoyés. _

_Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un enfant !_ S'emporta l'individu.

_Tu peux continuer à rager parce que tu as perdu_, lui conseilla Lucas, _ou tu peux m'écouter et t'améliorer. Je ne t'ai pas battu par chance. Ni parce que mes Pokémons sont meilleurs que les tiens. Je t'ai battu parce que j'ai réfléchi._

_Tes Pokémons avaient l'avantage du type c'est tout._

_Faux. Mon Nymphali n'avait aucun avantage sur ton Chimpanfeu. Par exemple, tu aurais pu lui faire utiliser Groz'Yeux pour commencer histoire d'affaiblir mon Pokémon et ainsi prendre l'avantage. Et tu aurais dû enchainer les Mach Punch quand Rose était affaibli avant qu'elle n'utilise pour la première fois VamiBaiser car c'est une attaque qui aurait permis à ton Pokémon, de pouvoir attaquer mon Pokémon, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer. Tu as fait de nombreuses erreurs durant ce combat, mais tes Pokémons se sont battus jusqu'au bout. Tu devrais les remercier au lieu de les gronder. _Conclut-il.

Le jeune garçon bougonna dans sa barbe durant quelques secondes avant d'admettre qu'il avait en effet commis deux ou trois erreurs. Et pendant qu'il donnait à Lucas l'argent qu'il lui devait suite à sa défaite, Sarah interpella son ami :

_Tempête va évoluer !_

Lorsque Lucas se retourna, il ne put que constater l'énergie débordante de son Salamèche duquel de la lumière était en train d'émaner. Au bout d'une minute, le petit reptile se transforma en un petit dinosaure. Sa peau dorée était devenue plus épaisse, et son crâne est désormais doté d'une crête. Sa queue bien plus longue et imposante que celle qu'il possédait était toujours surmontée d'une flamme. Tempête était devenu un magnifique Reptincel. Lucas se précipita vers son Pokémon qui semblait ravi de cette évolution et l'attrapa dans ses bras :

_Tempête ! Que tu es beau !_ S'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Comme pour lui répondre, Reptincel poussa un petit cri et agitait sa queue enflammée dans tous les sens. Lucas n'en revenait pas de le voir évoluer aussi vite ! Pour Rose cela lui avait pris plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne passe d'un évoli à un Nymphali ! Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il possédait son Salamèche et il avait déjà évolué ! Sans doute tous les événements qu'ils vivaient, et les combats qu'ils enchainaient avait aider ce petit Pokémon plein de vie à vouloir évoluer plus vite que Rose qui avait grandi dans la plus grande des quiétudes.

Tandis que Lucas et Sarah étaient en train de profiter de l'évolution de Reptincel, un vieil homme s'approcha d'eux et déclara d'une voix encore pleine d'entrain :

_Félicitations pour ta victoire jeune homme._

_Merci, Monsieur._ S'exclama Lucas avec fierté.

_Je me présente, je m'appelle Jean De La Motte._

_Vous êtes Jean De La Motte ?!_ S'exclama Sarah choquée de voir le champion d'arène en personne se promener dans les plaines sauvages.

_Oui_, se contenta-t-il de répondre calment. _A qui ais-je l'honneur ?_

_Je m'appelle Lucas Desjardins, et voici Sarah Rosalie. _Les présentas le jeune garçon avec une certaine timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis il ajouta : _C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer._

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune Desjardins. Tu m'as grandement impressionné ce soir._

_Vraiment ?_ Dit-il surpris.

_Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les combats,_ lui expliqua-t-il. _Mais tu as compris l'essentiel._

_L'essentiel ?_ Souligna-t-il.

_Les Pokémons sont des partenaires de combat, et tu es celui qui doit les guider vers la victoire. Et comme tout partenaire, il faut les traiter avec respect et amour. Un dresseur qui comprend cela, et un dresseur qui est amené à aller très loin._

_Personnellement, j'aime mon pikachu mais je n'ai pas le niveau de Lucas, _plaisanta Sarah.

_Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour devenir un champion. Mais, venant du fils d'Alexandre et d'Alicia Desjardins, je ne suis pas surpris. _

_Vous connaissez mes parents ?_ Dit-il étonné surtout du fait qu'il connaisse le nom de sa mère.

_En tant qu'ancien maître de ligue, il est normal que j'aie côtoyé le Professeur Pokémon. D'ailleurs, Lucas, lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, tu portais encore des couches._

_J'ai un peu grandi depuis, _plaisanta Lucas.

_Je vois cela, je vois cela. Veux-tu un conseil ?_

_Bien sûr,_ accepta-t-il modestement.

_Le tarsal que tu cherches à attraper ne sera jamais heureux avec quelqu'un qui cherche à avoir des Pokémons de compétition. Et tant que tu seras dans cette optique, il te sera très dur de l'obtenir._

_Je ne cherche pas à l'obtenir pour la compétition !_ S'offusqua le jeune dresseur.

_Oh que si, cela se voit dans ton regard._ _Approche-le avec douceur, apprend à le connaître et voit si vos caractères sont compatibles. C'est important de bien choisir ses partenaires, mais c'est tout aussi important que tes partenaires te choisissent. _

_Qu'ils me choisissent…_ Murmura Lucas à lui-même.

_Comment ça ?_ Lui demanda Sarah.

_Vois-tu, j'ai une affinité toute particulière avec les Pokémon type plantes_, leur expliqua Jean De La Motte. _Et aujourd'hui, je me sens à l'aise à leur côté tout comme ils se sentent épanouis aux miens. Cette osmose est très importante, et si un Pokémon est effrayé par toi, penses-tu que tu seras capable de créer cette relation si intense ? _

_Je ne sais pas,_ avoua le jeune dresseur qui n'avait jamais envisagé cela sous cet angle. _Comment savoir si un Pokémon dans la nature est fait pour nous ? Je veux dire, vous avez bien capturer vos Pokémons à l'état sauvage et ils ne sont pas tous venus naturellement vers vous, non ?_

_Bien sûr que non. Mais, tu vois dans les yeux du Pokémon que tu souhaites attraper s'il a peur et s'il a juste besoin d'être rassurer. Ou s'il s'acharne à combattre car il ne veut pas quitter son habitat naturel._

_Un peu comme les Mélofées, _souligna Sarah.

_Oui, comme les Mélofées,_ approuva Lucas. _Je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous essayer de me dire. Si un Pokémon est heureux dans son habitat et qu'on l'arrache de force à cet endroit, il ne sera pas un partenaire idéal pour nous car il aura toujours de la rancune pour ça… _

_En quelques sortes…_ Approuva le vieil homme.

_Merci pour vos conseils, lui répliqua Lucas. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_

_Bien entendu._

_Demain, on peut combattre ? Je n'ai pas l'âge pour vous affronter, mais j'aimerais mesurer mon niveau à un champion d'arène. Et surtout à un ancien maître._

_Pour quelle raison ?_

_Pour savoir ce que je vaux vraiment._ Dit-il avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

_On se retrouve ici même demain soir dans ce cas,_ approuva le champion. _J'apporterais mes meilleurs Pokémons._

_J'y compte bien. _

Ainsi, c'est le lendemain soir que Sarah et Lucas attentèrent avec une certaine anxiété l'arrivée du champion d'arène. La nuit était sur le point de tomber lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à eux. Et c'est avec une voix douce qu'il déclara :

_Tu es sûr de vouloir m'affronter ? Sais-tu que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ?_

_Je le sais. Mais je dois connaître le niveau de ceux que je serais amené à affronter._

_J'ai amené mes meilleurs Pokémons. Mais aussi ceux que je réserve aux débutants._

_Ceux que vous réservez aux débutants ?_ Le questionna Lucas.

_Oui, chaque champion possède des Pokémons de niveaux inégaux pour que chaque dresseur puisse affronter un champion qui va de pair avec sa puissance. Une puissance qui monte crescendo avec l'obtention des badges. Ainsi, un dresseur sans badge affrontera un champion avec des Pokémons plus faibles qu'un dresseurs sur le point d'obtenir le huitième badge._

_Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'affronter vos Pokémons les plus faibles. _Conclu Lucas. _Si je deviens maitre Pokémon un jour, ce sera parce que j'ai battu les meilleurs Pokémons de chaque dresseur. Sinon je ne mériterais pas ce titre._

_Comme tu le souhaite, approuva Jean De La Motte. Tu as le cran de ta mère, tu le sais ?_

Il se contenta de lui répondre par un signe de la tête avant d'envoyer son Reptincel étincelant sur le terrain. En face, le champion envoya un Roserade qui est un Pokémon de type plante à l'allure d'un mousquetaire avec des bouquets à la place des fleurets. Jean De La Motte débuta par la dispersion d'un doux parfum ce qui atténua grandement l'envie de se battre de Tempête. En guise de réponse, Lucas lui fit cracher un brouillard afin d'aveugler son adversaire. Mais bien trop rapide pour Tempête, Roserade utilisa une tempête verte pour dissiper le brouillard en quelques secondes seulement. Pris de court, Lucas lui ordonna d'utiliser une flammèche afin de brûler son adversaire. Seulement, sans le moindre effort, le Pokémon plante esquiva l'attaque avant de lancer un puissant lance-soleil en direction du petit reptincel. L'éclat de l'attaque fut si aveuglant que Lucas dû fermer les yeux une seconde et sentit le souffle dévastateur de cette attaque arriver jusqu'à lui. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Reptincel gisait au sol évanoui. Il rappela alors son Pokémon avant d'envoyer Rose sur le terrain. La petite Nymphali était déterminée à faire mieux que son prédécesseur et c'est sans perdre un instant qu'elle profita de la récupération de Roserade pour lui envoyer une puissante attaque météores de plein fouet. Seulement, si cette attaque était l'une des plus puissante de Rose à l'heure actuelle, elle ne semblait même pas avoir égratigné le Roserade qui gardait cette attitude digne et sûr de lui. En guise de réponse, Jean De La Motte lui ordonna d'utiliser feuille Magik ce qui manqua de mettre K.O en un seul coup le petit Pokémon féerique. Mais, Rose n'était pas du genre à décevoir son dresseur et elle encaissa l'attaque tant bien que mal. Lucas conscient de son état, et malgré l'envie de combattre toujours présente dans le cœur de son Pokémon, décida de la rappeler dans sa pokéball. Ainsi, il déclara forfait.

_Tu abandonnes ?_ Le questionna Jean De La Motte.

_Rose a presque été abattu en une attaque,_ expliqua Lucas_, je ne vais pas la laisser souffrir pour me faire plaisir. Merci pour ce combat._

_Ne me remercie pas, j'espère que cela t'a pu être utile._

_Très, approuva le jeune homme. Je sais que j'ai des capacités qui vont me permettre d'aller loin, mais j'ai encore un très long chemin à faire, moi et mes Pokémons. _

_C'est bien que tu en ais conscience, j'ai hâte de voir où le vent va te porter,_ déclara-t-il avec un air satisfait peint sur le visage.

_Tenez,_ dit Lucas en lui tendant de l'argent.

_Je ne vais pas le prendre,_ dit-il en refermant la main du jeune garçon. _J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose pour moi._

_Quoi donc ?_ Dit-il surpris.

_J'aimerais que tu écrives une lettre à ton père. Il est passé ici peu avant votre arrivé en ville. Il était inquiet car son fils de treize ans avait fugué de chez lui, et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Prends au moins le temps de lui écrire. S'il existe quelque chose de plus précieux qu'un lien avec ses Pokémons, c'est très probablement le lien qui unit un père à son fils._

_D'accord, _accepta Lucas sans oser rechigner.

Suite à cela, Lucas et Sarah se sont rendus dans le centre Pokémon afin de soigner ses deux petites créatures suite à leur éprouvant combat. Et une fois tout le monde rétablit, Lucas laissa Sarah regagner seule l'auberge du Point d'Eau afin de s'isoler pour écrire la lettre à son père. S'il n'en avait aucune envie, il se devait de respecter son engagement envers Jean De La Motte. Lorsqu'un homme tel que lui formule une demande, pour Lucas, cela semblait évident de devoir s'y plier. Mais depuis quelques années, ses relations avec son père se sont détériorées. Bien sûr, il admire toujours son père pour ses études et sa passion pour les Pokémons. Mais il ne supporte plus son côté surprotecteur avec lui et surtout le manque de confiance qu'il lui inspire. Car, aux yeux du jeune garçon, son père ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui s'il ne le laisse pas voler de ses propres ailes. Ainsi, il a peur que s'il lui envoie un courrier, il arrive à dos de Roucarnage en quelques heures pour lui mettre le grappin dessus et le forcer à rentrer avec lui. Et ça, il en est hors de question. Aussi, il avait un plan. Mais avant ça, il devait rédiger cette maudite lettre. Dans le but d'être tranquille, il se rendit jusque dans les hautes herbes et trouva un point d'eau près duquel il s'installa. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de rédiger quelque chose, mais cela ne lui convenait jamais. Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Devait-il s'excuser pour être partit sans rien dire ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il était épanoui ici ? Qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être retrouvé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et une migraine commençait à l'étreindre à force de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, Lucas releva la tête vers le rivage en face de lui et il aperçut cacher derrière les roseaux deux petits Tarsal qui semblait le regarder au loin. D'une voix douce et un peu abattu par cette journée éprouvante, il leur déclara :

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien compris que vous êtes bien où vous êtes. Je ne vais pas venir vous capturez._

Visiblement apeuré qu'il leur adresse la parole, ils sont repartis se cacher dans les hautes herbes disparaissant totalement de la vue du jeune garçon. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure qui semblait interminable aux yeux de Lucas qui n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un mot, une présence apaisante se fit soudain sentir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un Pokémon à l'allure humanoïde immense se tenir derrière lui. Ayant l'allure d'une femme, ce Pokémon à la chevelure verte et aux yeux rose semblait vêtue d'une longue robe blanche ornée d'une corne rose au niveau de ce qui devrait être la poitrine. Lucas en conclu qu'il devait s'agir d'un Gardevoir, l'évolution des Tarsal qu'il avait cherché à obtenir désespérément. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés avant de placer sa main sur la tête du jeune homme. A peine l'avait-elle touché qu'il se sentait comme soulagé de tous ses tracas, et son mal de tête disparu. Il fixa un court instant la magnifique créature en face de lui avant que celle-ci n'attire son attention sur le petit Tarsal qui se cachait littéralement dans ses jupons. Et Lucas le reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait celui qu'il avait croisé quelques jours plutôt avec Sarah. Il pouvait le reconnaître car les traces de baies rouges qu'il avalait goulument n'avait pas totalement disparu. Lucas lui tendit la main sans pour autant le toucher. Curieux, le petit Tarsal s'approcha de Lucas et toucha avec appréhension ses doigts du bout de sa patte. Et c'est en murmurant que Lucas lui déclara :

_Merci d'avoir fait venir ta maman pour m'aider…_

Car dans l'esprit de Lucas, ce Gardevoir n'était autre que la mère de ce petit Tarsal. Et il doit avouer que sa présence à ses côtés l'apaise et lui donne un sentiment de sécurité. Un sentiment qui lui rappelait son enfance passé aux côtés de son père. Un père qui, malgré ses défauts, avait toujours donné autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait à son fils. Un souvenir qui toucha Lucas et qui le débloqua dans l'écriture de sa lettre qui débuta ainsi :

_« Papa, tu es un père formidable et je t'aime_

_Mais je ne pouvais pas rester enfermer à l'école. Je devais découvrir le monde. Même si ça fait mal. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux et je partage des moments avec Tempêtes et Rose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. La preuve, Tempête est déjà devenu un Reptincel étincelant !_

_Papa, je reviendrais te voir, soit en certain. Il ne m'arrivera rien, car, j'ai une bonne étoile qui vieille sur moi._

_Ton fils qui t'aime,_

_Lucas »_

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa lettre, il sentit un puissant sentiment de soulagement. Comme si la culpabilité qu'il avait enfouit après avoir disparu du jour au lendemain s'était envolé. Le Gardevoir posa sa tête contre celle Lucas puis elle se leva pour disparaitre à nouveau dans les hautes herbes. Et alors que Lucas se leva pour regagner l'auberge, il ne put que constater qu'il était suivi par un petit Pokémon à l'allure humaine. Au bout de quelques mètres, il ne pouvait ignorer l'envie qu'il avait de le suivre.

_Tarsal, tu veux me suivre ?_

Il chantonna en guise de réponse et Lucas pris cela pour un oui. Il sortit de sa poche une pokéball et s'agenouilla à la hauteur du petit Pokémon. Il lui demanda une dernière fois :

_Tu es sûr de vouloir entrer là-dedans ? Tu ne reverras plus ta maman après ça._

Et une nouvelle fois, en guise de réponse, il chantonna. Lucas l'enferma alors dans son pokéball qui ne clignota qu'une seule fois en guise de la bonne foi de Tarsal. Son pokedex s'alluma pour lui signaler qu'il s'agissait d'une petite femelle que Lucas appela Lady en hommage à la forme humanoïde qu'elle va revêtir en évoluant. Puis suite à cet évènement, le jeune dresseur rejoint son amie à l'auberge pour y passer une nuit reposante.

Toutefois, le lendemain arriva vite et Lucas fut réveillé par Sarah qui bouillait d'impatience de retourner dans les sources d'eau chaude. Si Lucas accepta, il la prévient qu'il partirait avant midi pour Eternia. L'une des plus grandes villes de Kohenn avec Océania. Là-bas, il le savait, il y avait une multitude d'activité et notamment l'arène de combat, ainsi qu'une arène Pokémon et des concours Pokémons. En sommes, une ville parfaite pour en découvrir plus sur les Pokémons et leurs mystères !

Mais, avant de prendre la route, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Lucas se rendit jusqu'à l'arène de Jean De La Motte et alla à sa rencontre par la porte de derrière réservée normalement au personnel de l'arène. Lorsqu'il arrivait, Jean était occupé à combattre un jeune dresseur qui semblait en grande difficulté face au champion. Et après de longues minutes à batailler, ce fut évidemment Jean De La Motte qui remporta la victoire. Après avoir félicité le jeune homme, et l'avoir encouragé à tenter sa chance à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Lucas et lui demanda :

_Que fais-tu ici jeune homme ?_

_Je suis venu vous demander un service._

_Lequel ?_ Dit-il surpris.

_J'ai écrit la lettre à mon père. Mais je ne peux pas lui envoyer toute de suite sans quoi il va accourir plus vite que la lumière. Pouvez-vous envoyer cette lettre dans une semaine ? Nous serons déjà loin._

_Ce n'est pas très correct pour ton père, _dit-il

_Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne prendrais pas le risque de lui envoyer_. Déclara-t-il sûr de lui. _Et vous avez raison, je ne veux pas qu'il angoisse._

_Très bien, _accepta Jean devant la résolution du jeune garçon qui, il le savait, ne bluffait pas.

_Je vous remercie, et je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois ans._ Le défia Lucas avec assurance.

_A dans trois ans,_ acquiesça le champion tout en prenant la lettre.

Lucas retourna jusqu'à l'auberge l'esprit tranquille. Il le savait, cette lettre ne rassurerait en rien son père. Si ce n'est qu'il saurait qu'il était vivant au moment de l'écrire. Et c'est après avoir retrouvé Sarah et récupérer ses affaires, qu'ils prirent la route tous ensemble vers Eternia. La ville aux milles activités.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! C'est un chapitre assez complet avec beaucoup de Pokémon présent ! Et la première défaite de notre jeune Lucas ! En même temps défier un champion d'arène avec ses meilleurs Pokémons, il faut être bien téméraire pour le faire à son jeune âge !  
J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant les combats et qu'ils sont suffisamment détaillé ! J'essaye également de mieux vous décrire les Pokémons qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure ! Vue le nombre, ce n'est peut-être pas du luxe !

**Pokédex :**

**Reptincel (N°05) :** Reptincel lacère ses ennemis sans pitié grâce à ses griffes acérées. S'il rencontre un ennemi puissant, il devient agressif et la flamme au bout de sa queue s'embrase et prend une couleur bleu clair.

**Roucarnage (N°18) :** Ce Pokémon est doté d'un plumage magnifique et luisant. Bien des dresseurs sont captivés par la beauté fatale de sa huppe et décident de choisir Roucarnage comme leur Pokémon favori.

**Mélofée (N°35) :** Les nuit de pleine lune, des groupes de ces Pokémons sortent jouer. Lorsque l'aube commence à poindre, les Mélofées fatigués rentrent dans leur retraite montagneuse et vont dormir, blottis les uns contre les autres.

**Mélodelfe (N°36) :** Les Mélodefle se déplacent en sautant doucement comme s'ils volaient. Leur démarche légère leur permet même de marcher sur l'eau. On raconte qu'ils se promènent sur les laces les soirs où la lune est claire.

**Racaillou (N°74) :** Lorsqu'un Racaillou prend de l'âge, ses bords s'ébrèchent et s'usent, ce qui lui donne une apparence plus ronde. Cependant le cœur de ce Pokémon reste dur, rocailleux et rugueux.

**Mélo (N°173) :** Les nuits où il y a des étoiles filantes, on peut voir des mélos danser en cercle. Ils dansent toute la nuit et ne s'arrêtent qu'à l'aube. Ces Pokémons se désaltèrent alors avec la rosée du matin.

**Grahyèna (N°262) :** On peut facilement deviner quand Grahyèna se prépare à attaquer. Il grogne et se met à plat ventre. Ce Pokémon mord sauvagement ses ennemis avec ses crocs acérés.

**Papinox (N°269) :** Papinox est instinctivement attiré par la lumière. Des nuées de ce Pokémon sont attirées par les réverbères des villes, où il sème la pagaille en grignotant des arbres en bordure de route.

**Tarsal (N°280) :** Tarsal ressent les émotions des gens grâce à ses cornes. Ce Pokémon se montre rarement, mais il arrive qu'il s'approche d'une personne s'il la sent dans un état d'esprit positif.

**Gardevoir (N°282) :** Gardevoir a le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir. On raconte que lorsqu'il sent que son dresseur est en danger, il libère une puissante décharge d'énergie télékinétique.

**Chimpanfeu (N°391) :** Il attaque en prenant appui sur les murs et les plafonds. Sa queue ardente n'est pas son seul atout.

**Roserade (N°407) :** Gracieux comme un danseur, il abat ses fouets ornés d'épines empoisonnées.

Je remercie tous ceux qui me déposent des commentaires. Merci à vous, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur sa fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne soirée.


	5. Un long périple

_**Chapitre V : Un long périple.**_

Le départ de Magnolia se fit sans encombre pour les deux jeunes dresseurs. Un vaste chemin était déjà dessiné pour se rendre jusqu'à Eternia tant cette route était régulièrement emprunté par tout un tas de dresseurs et de commerçants. Aussi, Lucas et Sarah pensaient que ce serait un simple parcours de santé de se rendre là-bas contrairement au Mont Cheminé qui leur avait demandé de l'endurance et de la détermination.

Aussi, sur le chemin, lorsqu'ils ont aperçu un petit Bulbizarre en train d'essayer d'attraper des pommes suspendues au pommier à plusieurs mètres du sol. Ayant envie de le capturer, Lucas s'approcha doucement du petit quadrupède vert afin de pouvoir le combattre sans qu'il ne s'enfuie. Cependant, lorsque son pied se posa sur une branche, celle-ci craqua sous son poids et attira inéluctablement l'attention du petit Pokémon plante. En apercevant Lucas, il poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettait ses quatre pattes. Se lançant à sa poursuite avec Sarah, Lucas ne comptait pas perdre sa trace. Il envoya son Reptincel afin qu'il l'aide à le traquer. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois sombres qui bordaient la route. La lumière disparaissant sous les épaisses couches de feuillages que formait les arbres. De même, la végétation au sol était de plus en plus dense et le sol était perpétuellement recouvert de feuilles mortes multicolores. Soudain, le petit Bulbizarre s'engagea dans une petite descente qui menait à un cul de sac. Bordé de petite falaise impossible à escalader pour le petit quadrupède qui poussait des hurlements de panique. Lucas envoya son Reptincel face à lui et savait que ce combat était gagné d'avance. Gagné d'avance vraiment ? Malheureusement pour le jeune dresseur, le petit Pokémon plante s'était rendu auprès des siens et alors que Reptincel envoya un puissant Draco-rage, l'attaque fut balayée par une immense liane qui sortait des buissons et regagnait une immense fleure aux pétales roses. Un terrible hurlement émana de cette fleure sous laquelle se situait une espèce de batracien gigantesque. Et ce Pokémon, Lucas pouvait le reconnaître sans aucune difficulté car son père en avait pour les besoins de son élevage et ils les côtoyaient depuis son plus jeune âge. Et là, il savait que le combat qui était jusque-là gagné d'avance, prenait une toute autre tournure. Agressif, le Florizarre s'avança d'un pas lourd vers les deux jeunes dresseurs paniqués. Sous ses pattes, se trouvait d'autres petits Bulbizarres dont le Florizarre devait probablement être la mère. Le petit peureux, que Lucas et Sarah avait suivi, en avait profité pour se glisser dans les pattes de sa mère pour se mettre en sécurité. Tempête lança un regard inquiet à son dresseur car le petit Pokémon, même téméraire, ne s'attendait pas à combattre un Florizarre qui faisait facilement deux fois sa taille et son poids. Et avant même que Lucas et Sarah aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit, une lumière apparu au-dessus du crapaud fleuri. Cette lumière se transforma en puissant rayon qui s'abattit à la fois sur le Reptincel et sur les jeunes dresseurs qui furent propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Lucas se redressa péniblement et rappela Tempête qui était inconscient après s'être pris de plein fouet la puissante attaque du Florizarre. Et heureusement pour les deux jeunes ce fut le Reptincel qui avait encaissé le plus gros du lance-soleil ce qui les avaient tout de même protégés. Sachant que le Florizarre avait besoin de récupérer après cette attaque qui puisait dans son énergie. Il saisit la main de Sarah pour s'enfuir loin de ce monstre contre lequel ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Malgré sa relative lenteur, le Florizzare les poursuivit tout de même sur plusieurs mètres avant de se lasser et de retourner auprès de ses petits. Essoufflé, Sarah s'arrêta et Lucas la rejoignit pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

_Tu n'es pas blessée ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_Je me suis juste écorché le genou,_ fit-il la mine boudeuse.

_On a quand même eu de la chance. ! On ne faisait pas le poids contre elle !_

_Ça c'est sûr,_ approuva la jeune femme.

Suite à cela, et étant un peu perdu, Sarah et Lucas sortirent leurs Pokémons pour tenter de les aider à retrouver leur chemin. Malheureusement, cela ne les avançait pas et ils continuaient de tourner en rond dans la forêt qui leur semblait de plus en plus épaisse. Et à force de pérégrination, ils finirent par tomber sur un troupeau de Haydaim accompagné par leurs bébés Vivaldaims. Paniqué de la présence des deux dresseurs, et surtout de leurs Pokémons à leurs côtés, certains se sont enfuient pendant que d'autres ont voulu les charger ce qui força, encore une fois, les deux adolescents à s'enfuir. Car ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils aient une chance de leur faire face et surtout parmi eux se trouvait un Pokémon ressemblant à un cerf mais qui n'était pas un Haydaim. Ses bois étaient très différents, et ressemblait plus à des cornes qui terminait en cercle directement reliée à son museau pointu. Son pelage principalement vert tranchait avec les autres dont la couleur principale était le marron pour les adultes et le rose pour les petits. Il leur fallu courir de longues minutes avant de semer les cerfs en colère.

Après s'était encore enfoncé plus profondément dans les Bois Sombre de Kohenn, Lucas et Sarah commencèrent à désespérer de retrouver leur chemin. D'autant plus que la nuit était sur le point de tomber et qu'ils étaient toujours totalement perdu. Mais après avoir encore marché pendant une bonne heure, et sans avoir trouvé la moindre de trace qui leur permettrait de remonter jusqu'au sentier, Lucas et Sarah décidèrent de planter leur tante dans le sol afin de se reposer au moins cette nuit. Il s'installait sous un grand arbre, et pendant que Lucas préparait le feu de camp, Sarah elle préparait le repas autant pour eux que leurs petits compagnons. Une fois bien restauré, et réchauffé par le feu, ils s'assoupirent afin de récupérer des forces. Mais leur repos fut de courte durée car le silence de la nuit fut bientôt déchiré par de terribles hurlements. Inquiet, Lucas et Sarah se sont levé d'un bond en cherchant du regard qui pouvaient en être à l'origine, mais l'obscurité étouffante les en empêchaient. Soudain, dans les buissons, Lucas aperçu deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Et alors qu'il se redressait pour y faire face, Sarah poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Il se tourna vers elle mais en apercevant qu'ils étaient encerclés par des yeux rouges, il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qui la terrorisait. L'un d'eux s'approcha suffisamment de la lumière du feu de camp pour dévoiler un molosse au pelage noir et aux cornes protubérantes sur la tête. Il s'agissait d'une meute de Démolosse et de Malosse qui devaient probablement être à la recherche d'un repas pour ce soir. Le plus gros d'entre eux, dont le corps était recouvert de cicatrices et dont les cornes étaient anormalement inclinées vers l'arrière s'approchait des dresseurs l'air menaçant. A ce moment-là, Lucas attrapa Sarah pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse faire face à ses côtés face à ces canidés. Il l'averti cependant :

_Sarah, ça ne va pas être simple, concentre-toi sur les Démalosse. Si on arrive à les faire fuir, les Malosses devraient les suivre._

Mais Lucas savait que ce ne serait pas gagné. Il n'avait que trois Pokémons : Nymphali, Tarsal et surtout son Reptincel déjà blessé par l'altercation avec le Florizarre. Quant à Sarah, elle ne disposait pour l'heure que de son petit pikachu. Si Lucas n'avait pas perdu espoir, c'est parce qu'il sait que les Démaloss sont des Pokémons de types ténèbres et que de ce fait, ils sont faibles face au type fée dont dispose Nymphali mais aussi tarsal. Aussi il avait toujours l'espoir de réussir à vaincre la meute sans finir en casse-croûte du soir. Car ce soir, c'est la première fois qu'ils risquent leur vie. S'ils perdent ce combat, il y a fort à parier qu'ils ne se réveille pas demain.

Le plus gros des Démalosses s'approcha d'eux et Lucas lui envoya Rosa en face à face. Puis il déploya son tarsal sur le côté droit et son Reptincel sur le côté gauche pour soutenir Sarah et Princesse. Un terrible combat s'engagea, et en quelques minutes à peine, Lucas dû rappeler son Tarsal qui ne faisait pas le poids face aux terribles Démalosses malgré son avantage de Type. Sarah quant à elle se débrouillait bien, et Lucas n'avait pas vraiment besoin de diriger Tempête qui était prêt à en découdre avec les canidés et ne se laissait pas abattre facilement. Non le combat qui retenait son attention était celui contre le plus imposant des chiens de l'enfer. Lucas en déduit qu'il devait s'agir du chef de meute, car il était bien plus fort que les autres et il émanait de lui une aura très différente des autres. Pour le vaincre, Lucas devait compter sa capacité à élaborer des stratégies, mais aussi, et surtout sur sa complicité avec Rose qui était la clé de cette victoire. Mais alors que le chef de meute semblait en mauvaise posture, il poussa un terrible hurlement qui firent trembler tous les Pokémons. Apeuré, Rose n'osait plus bouger et se prit de plein fouet le lance-flamme qu'il lui avait envoyé. Lucas ordonna à Rose d'utiliser un Vampibaiser mais l'imposant Pokémon l'esquiva sans difficulté avant de charger la petite Nymphali qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Épuisé, elle lança un regard désespéré à son dresseur pour qui la situation était en train de se compliquée. En effet, il savait que le Démalosse était plus puissant que Rose, et surtout, il l'intimidait beaucoup ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Lucas connaissait bien les Pokémons de types fées, il les avait beaucoup étudiés durant son séjour à l'école des dresseurs. Et il savait une chose : Ils étaient surpuissants. Il demanda à sa Rose avec détermination et confiance :

_Utilise Pouvoir Lunaire, Rose. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais fait, mais tu en es capable ma belle. La lune brille dans le ciel, même si elle est derrière les nuages. Tu peux le faire !_

Nymphali poussa un petit cri de supplication comme pour lui signifier que c'est impossible. Déconcentré, elle se pris une violente attaque morsure au niveau du cou ce qui la fit saigner abondamment. Pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trop mal en point, Lucas lui courut vers elle pour la badigeonner de potion ce qui l'aida à guérir et récupérer de l'énergie. Il caressa en douceur Rose avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

_Rose, ma belle, je sais que tu doutes de toi, mais moi je t'ordonne d'utiliser Pouvoir Lunaire car tu es prête. On va gagner, ma beauté !_

Et sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui répondre, Lucas savait qu'elle l'avait compris. Il avait vu son regard déterminé et sa position sur le terrain avait changé. Si elle semblait apeurée jusque-là, pour l'heure, elle avait l'air confiante. Elle poussa un hurlement puissant et on aperçut les nuages se dégager devant les rayons de la lune la laissant briller de mille feux. Et, malgré l'épaisse couche de feuille, une douce lueur vient se poser sur Nymphali ce qui la fit resplendir et elle envoya une sphère chargée des rayons de la Lune en direction du Démalosse qui ne put esquiver l'attaque. Terriblement blessé, il poussa un dernier hurlement avant de batte en retraite avec le reste de sa meute. Et c'est les jambes sciées par la concentration et la peur que Lucas se laissa retomber sur le sol. A ses côtés, Sarah en fit de même et commença à sangloter en douceur.

_On ne devrait pas rester là,_ commença Lucas. _On est sur leur territoire, ils risquent de revenir. _

Et toujours terrifié par ce qui venait de se produire, Lucas et Sarah se sont dépêchés d'empaqueter leurs affaires avant de partir aussi vite que possible.

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans l'obscurité qu'ils combattaient uniquement grâce à la flamme de Reptincel, Lucas et Sarah commençaient réellement à être exténués. Et pour ne rien arrangé, une pluie battante commença à s'abattre sur eux ce qui les obligea à rappeler Tempête et à sortir une vieille lampe torche qui éclairait à peine leurs pieds. Mais, malgré tout, ils commençaient à reprendre espoir, car la végétation devenait de moins en moins épaisse comme aux abords du sentier. Malheureusement pour eux, ils s'étaient simplement enfoncés tellement loin dans la forêt qu'ils étaient arrivés dans des marais. Et ils s'en aperçurent que lorsque Lucas enfonça son pied dans de l'eau et la boue.

_On n'est pas du tout au bon endroit !_ Déclara Sarah au bord des larmes.

_Je sais, mais on va finir par se retrouver !_ Lui déclara Lucas avec certitude.

_On a failli se faire dévorer !_ Hurla la jeune adolescente. _On a failli mourir deux fois dans cette horrible forêt !_

Lucas attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules avant de lui dire d'une voix calme mais déterminée :

_Sarah, on va retrouver notre chemin. Et quand on arrivera à Eternia, si tu le veux, on appellera tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. D'accord ? Tu n'es pas prisonnière de ce voyage. Il s'arrêtera lorsque que tu le décideras, compris ? En attendant, je te promets que je te protégerais !_

_Lucas !_ Dit-elle la voix étreinte par un sanglot avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle resta de longues minutes dans les bras de Lucas qui, malgré tout, commençait à s'impatienter à l'idée de reprendre la route. Seulement, cette petite pause imprévue lui permis de scruter les alentours. Et son regard fut alors attiré par un arbre avec un œil rouge qui semblait se mouvoir. Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il maintenait sur Sarah avant de l'attirer jusqu'à cette étrange apparition tout en ayant pris soin d'éteindre sa lumière. Lorsque Sarah l'aperçu, elle poussa à nouveau un cri d'effroi ce qui sembla apeuré l'étrange créature mi spectre mi arbre. Lucas se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'une voix calme :

_Sarah, calme-toi. C'est un Desséliande. _

_Je connais ce Pokémon ! Il lance des maléfices à tous ceux qui pénètre dans sa forêt pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais en sortir !_

_C'est faux, il emprisonne seulement ceux qui font du mal à sa forêt. Or ce n'est pas notre cas, on n'est pas des bûcherons ou je ne sais quoi._

_Mais c'est un Pokémon mauvais ! Il lance des malédictions !_ Murmura la jeune femme terrifiée.

_Non, ce ne sont que des légendes Sarah. Quand on est perdu, ce Pokémon peut nous aider à retrouver notre chemin. Ais confiance en moi._

Terrifiée, la jeune femme n'osa plus rien dire et suivi Lucas à pas mesurés jusqu'à la créature mi-spectre mi-arbre. Il s'approcha de l'arbre en douceur et lui il demanda :

_Desséliandre, peux-tu nous guider dans un lieu sûr ? On a besoin de retrouver notre chemin. Je t'en prie, guide-nous._

La créature fantomatique poussa un cri doux et avança doucement dans le marais. Sûr de lui, Lucas lui emboita le pas. Bientôt imité par la jeune Sarah toujours aussi terrorisée. Pour le moment, le Desséliandre les guidaient dans le marais en leur évitant tous les pièges dans lesquels ils auraient pu tomber jusque-là. Soudain, la créature s'arrêta et se tourna vers les deux jeunes dresseurs qui avaient toujours l'impression d'être perdu en plein marécages. Il poussa un hurlement et avec l'un de ses bras recouverts de tronc d'arbre, il lui désigna une petite maison au bord de l'eau. Après un long soupir de soulagement, Lucas tendit à l'arbre un petit cupcake qu'il confectionnait jusqu'alors pour ses propres Pokémons. Intrigué le Pokémon ne semblait pas comprendre que cela pouvait se manger. Lucas en croqua un bout avant de lui tendre à nouveau le gâteau. C'est avec appréhension qu'il l'attrapa avant de s'enfuir dans les bois avec sa récompense. Quant aux deux jeunes adolescents, ils couru jusqu'à la maison toujours trempée jusqu'aux os car la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux depuis des heures. Il toquait à la porte, et il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'occupant vienne leur ouvrir à cette heure aussi tardive. Un vieil homme ouvrit la porte, et sembla surpris de trouver les deux enfants épuisés et trempés ici. D'une voix qu'il voulait encore sereine malgré l'épuisement, Lucas lui demanda :

_Bonjour, excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais pouvez-vous nous abriter pour la nuit ?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _S'étonna l'homme_. Vous êtes très loin dans les marais, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants._

_On l'a remarqué,_ approuva Lucas avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix.

_Oh, excusez-moi, les enfants. Je suis mal poli, entrez donc vous réchauffer près du feu._

_Merci._

Ils entrèrent et l'homme les fient s'installer auprès du feu. Il leur proposa de prendre une bonne douche afin de se réchauffer un peu ainsi que des vêtements secs. Certes, ils seraient bien trop grand pour eux, mais cela leur suffirait pour la nuit en attendant que les leurs soient réutilisable. Bien entendu, les deux jeunes adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour accepter et ce fut Sarah qui se rendit la première dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucas lui raconta tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. La poursuite du bulbizarre, la rencontre avec les Haydaim et surtout l'attaque des Démalosse. L'homme était impressionné par ce récit, et après s'être présenté, voulu lui aussi poser quelques questions. Car il y a deux choses qui l'intriguait auquel Lucas n'avait pas répondu.

_Quel âge avez-vous gamin ?_

_Treize ans._

_Vous ne devriez pas être chez vos parents ? C'est trop jeune pour se balader seul comme ça._

_Peut-être, mais on a envie de découvrir le monde. Vous savez, il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas rester enfermé, et j'en fais partit. _

_Pour un garçon aussi jeune, tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi._

_On me le dit souvent,_ reconnu Lucas.

_J'ai une deuxième question, petit. Comment avez-vous trouvé ma maison ? Elle est perdue au cœur du marais._

_Un desséliandre nous a guidé jusqu'ici._

_Et vous l'avez suivi ?_ S'étonna l'homme.

_Bien sûr. _Se contenta de répondre Lucas.

_Vous n'en avez pas eu peur ? Ce Pokémon a pourtant mauvaise réputation._

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine vous savez, répliqua avec malice le jeune garçon. Ce Pokémon a deux facettes : une bonne et une mauvaise. Si on est une bonne personne, on ne risque rien._

_Vous avez raison et c'est assez surprenant d'entendre un enfant de cet âge avoir ce genre de raisonnement._

_Pourquoi vous vivez en ermite ?_ Demanda Lucas avec curiosité.

_Je ne vis pas en ermite, j'ai un Hélédelle qui me permet de me rendre en ville rapidement._ Expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre : _Je vis simplement dans un endroit paisible où je peux exercer ma passion en paix._

_Quelle est votre passion ?_

_La pêche_, répondit-il fièrement.

_Je n'ai jamais pêché de ma vie. Reprit Lucas._

_Sérieusement ? Il va falloir corriger cela jeune garçon ! Demain, si vous n'êtes pas pressé je peux vous montrer un endroit sympa._

_Avec plaisir, _accepta le jeune garçon.

Puis ce fut au tour de Lucas d'aller se doucher lorsque Sarah revient enfin séchée. Devant la fatigue des deux jeunes adolescents, le vieil homme leur proposa de dormir dans son lit tandis qu'il prendrait le canapé. Reconnaissant, ils acceptèrent avec humilité. Une fois seul dans la chambre, Lucas lui fit part de son souhait d'aller pêcher avec ce vieil homme demain. Rassurée d'être dans un endroit au sec et en sécurité, la jeune fille n'y trouva rien à y redire. Mais Lucas ne s'arrêta pas là :

Cet homme possède un Hélédelle, et je suis sûr que si tu lui demande, il peut te raccompagner à la ville la plus proche pour te déposer et que tu rentres ensuite chez tes parents.

Mais… Je ne veux pas te laisser.

Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, mais tu le peux si tu le veux. Lui expliqua Lucas. Prend le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux Sarah. Tu as voulu m'accompagner, mais si c'est trop dur, il n'y a aucune honte à rentrer. Tu comprends ?

Oui…

La jeune femme se coucha sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle plongea dans les bras de Rondoudou en se disant, qu'après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

Lucas et Sarah avaient dormi jusque tard dans la matinée et après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, ils accompagnèrent l'homme qui répondait au nom d'Olivier jusqu'au cœur du marais. Sur le chemin, il leur demanda où il comptait se rendre à l'origine, avant que tout dégénère. Lucas répondit naturellement :

_Eternia._

_Eternia ? Mais vous en êtes très loin les enfants._

_Vraiment ? _Se découragea Sarah.

Vous êtes au Sud ici, Eternia se situe au Nord-Ouest.

Lucas pesta avant de lui demander :

_Vous pouvez nous indiquer le chemin au moment de repartir ?_

_Je vais faire mieux que ça, donne-moi ta main._

Lucas lui tendit le bras et il y déposa une carte et une boussole.

_Tenez, avec ceci vous ne serez plus jamais perdu. Tu sais utiliser une boussole ?_

_Un scout m'a appris une fois. La flèche indique le nord ?_

_Exactement, et pour te diriger vers le Nord-Ouest, tu tournes simplement dans la direction voulue et tu arriveras au bon endroit. La carte te permet simplement de te repérer._

_Merci de votre gentillesse._

_Oh de rien, vous savez, j'ai eu un garçon aussi qui m'a donné du fils à retordre voyez-vous._

Olivier leur expliqua que son fil était aussi un jeune dresseur en soif d'aventure. Passionné par la pêche comme son père, cela fait maintenant dix ans qu'il est parti faire le tour du monde et qu'il ne l'a toujours pas revu. En écoutant l'homme parlé avec un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude, Lucas ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre père qui devait sans doute ressentir les mêmes émotions en ce moment.

Au bout d'un long moment à marcher dans les marais en compagnie du vieux pêcheur, ils arrivèrent à une petite crique bien cachée au bord de laquelle il posa les cannes à pêche. Il invita chacun des enfants à choisir la leur avant de lancer la ligne. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à remonter du poisson. Enfin, tous sauf Lucas qui n'avait toujours rien remonté. Après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait bien un appât sur sa ligne, il l'a remis à l'eau un peu dépité. En effet, Sarah elle avait remonté moult magicarpe, poissirène et même un ou deux bargantua. Alors que l'après-midi pêche touchait à sa fin, la ligne de Lucas bougea enfin timidement. Le jeune homme se précipita enfin sur sa canne à pêche pour tirer de l'eau sa prise qu'il avait tant attendu. Et ce qui ressorti de l'eau ne fut pas ce qu'il y avait de plus réjouissant. Le Pokémon eau ressemblait à un poisson préhistorique avec sa peau marronnée avec des écailles plus foncée par endroit lui donnant un air idiot. Cet air ahuri était renforcé par ses grands yeux livides. Ce Barpau avait une allure absolument miséreuse mais cela n'empêcha pas Lucas de vouloir le capturer. Après tout, c'était le seul Pokémon qu'il avait réussi à remonter aujourd'hui et surtout Olivier semblait impressionné de cet exploit. Le combat fut aussi ridiculement facile que ce que laissait suggérer l'apparence de ce pauvre Pokémon. Olivier s'approcha de Lucas et lui dit alors :

_Tu as l'air d'être un sacré veinard, toi, mon bonhomme._

_Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Le pokédex me dit que c'est un Pokémon aussi inutile que magicapre._

_Penses-tu qu'un Pokémon est réellement inutile ?_ Le questionna Olivier avec douceur. _Ou penses-tu que les hommes n'ont simplement pas trouvé comment exploiter au mieux ses capacités ?_

_Vous avez raison, je ne devrais pas le juger sur son apparence,_ répondit Lucas sur le ton d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

_Tout à fait, il ne faut pas voir le Pokémon, il faut voir le potentiel en lui. Et crois-moi, ton barpau évoluera sous la forme d'un Pokémon dont la beauté est célébrée dans le monde entier._

_Mon barpau ?_ Dit-il surpris.

L'homme sortit de sa poche une pokéball qui semblait avoir plusieurs années d'usage derrière elle tant le rouge avait perdu de sa couleur. Il sortit dans l'eau un Pokémon à l'allure d'un serpent à la peau claire. Ses yeux rouges étaient surmontés d'une longue nageoire qui ressemblait à des cheveux.

_Cela m'a pris des années avant de tomber sur un barpau pour le faire évoluer en un magnifique Milobellus, _lui expliqua le pêcheur.

_Il est superbe !_ S'enthousiasma Sarah.

_J'avoue,_ confirma Lucas.

_Et en plus d'être beau, ce Pokémon a le pouvoir d'apaiser les tensions et les hostilités entre les hommes. C'est un être rare et magnifique. Estime-toi honoré d'avoir ce barpau avec toi._

_C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?_ Lui demanda Lucas.

_Il s'agit d'une femelle._

_Dans ce cas, je vais l'appeler Mizu._

_Tu leurs donnes des noms à tes Pokémons ?_

_Bien sûr, nous on ne s'appellent pas tous humain, non ?_

_Tu as raison,_ Répondit le vieil homme en riant.

_Et comment vous faites pour faire combattre les Pokémons de type eau quand il n'y en a pas ?_

_De l'eau, tu veux dire ?_

_Oui j'ai déjà vue un magicarpe propulsé à même le sol par un jeune dresseur, et il était totalement inutile._

_Certains Pokémons eaux peuvent aussi vivre sur terre, mais d'autres ne le peuvent pas. C'est souvent le cas des Pokémons poissons. Dans ce cas, tu peux acheter un bassin spécial dans les boutiques Pokémons. Avoir des Pokémons eau, ça demande en effet de l'investissement. Approuva le vieil homme._

_Une cuve exprès ? Pour y mettre le Pokémon ?_

_Oui il s'agit d'une cuve qui se rapetisse ou s'agrandit suivant les besoins. En général, elle est stockée dans une sorte de pokéball et cela permet à ton Pokémon d'attaquer. Bien sûr, c'est toujours mieux de les faires combattre dans l'eau._

_Je vois, merci. _Dit-il.

Suite à cela, ils rentrèrent chez le vieil homme chez qui ils passèrent encore la nuit avant de reprendre la route le lendemain. Le soir, Lucas s'installa aux côtés de Sarah avant de lui demander une nouvelle fois :

_Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? On risque d'en voir encore de toutes les couleurs dans la forêt demain…_

_Non, je reste. Je me dis que si je ne t'avais pas suivi, je n'aurais jamais rencontré les Mélofées l'autre jour, je n'aurais jamais su qu'un Desséliandre pouvait me guider dans la forêt ! Et on n'aurait jamais rencontré des gens passionnants comme Olivier ou encore Scott et Jean De La Motte._

_Tu as raison Sarah, et tout ça ne fait que commencer ! On est au début de notre voyage !_

_Un voyage qui commence très tôt demain, _dit la jeune fille. Bonne nuit Lucas.

Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, il sentit ses joues s'empourpré devant ce geste d'affection soudain. Et après lui avoir retourné la formule de politesse, il se coucha de son côté, le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires ! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours !

**Section pokédex :**

**Bulbizarre (N°001) :** Bulbizarre passe son temps à faire la sieste sous le soleil. Il y a une graine sur son dos. Il absorbe les rayons du soleil pour faire doucement pousser la graine.

**Florizarre (N°003) : **Une belle fleur se trouve sur le dos de Florizarre. Elle prend une couleur vive lorsqu'elle est bien nourrie et bien ensoleillée. Le parfum de cette fleur peut apaiser les gens.

**Rondoudou (N°039) :** Rondoudou utilise ses cordes vocales pour ajuster librement la longue d'onde de sa voix. Cela permet à ce Pokémon de chanter en utilisant une longueur d'onde qui endort ses ennemis.

**Poissirène (N°118) :** Poissirène est un Pokémon magnifique doté de nageoires qui ondulent élégamment dans les profondeurs. Il ne faut pourtant pas baisser sa garde face à ce Pokémon, car il peut charger avec sa puissante corne.

**Malosse (N°228) :** Les Malosse chassent en meute organisée. Ils communiquent entre eux grâce à une série de petits cris pour encercler leur proie. L'étonnant travail d'équipe de ces Pokémons est sans comparaison.

**Démolosse (N°229) : **Dans une meute de Démolosse, le leader est doté de cornes inclinées vers l'arrière. Ces Pokémons choisissent leur chef en organisant des combats entre eux.

**Hélédelle (N°277) :** Hélédelle vole dans les cieux en dessinant de grands arcs. Ce Pokémon plonge en piqué dès qu'il repère sa proie. Il attrape fermement la malheureuse cible de ses serres, empêchant toute fuite.

**Barpau (N°349) :** Les nageoires des Barpau sont abîmées et déchirées dès la naissance. Ce Pokémon est généralement ignoré à cause de son apparence misérieuse. Ce Pokémon peut vivre dans la mer ou en eau douce.

**Milobellus (N°350) : **Certains prétendent que Milobellus est le plus beau de tous les Pokémon. Il a le pouvoir d'apaiser certaines émotions comme la colère ou l'hostilité d'afin d'éviter les querelles inutiles.

**Bargantua (N°550) : **C'est un polémon d'une grande férocité. Les bargantua Bleus et les Bargantuas rouges se livrent une guerre territoriale sans merci.

**Vivaldaim (N°585) : **Son pelage prend la même couleur et la même odeur que les hautes herbes. S'il sent un ennemi, il court s'y réfugier.

**Haydaim (N°586) :** Le feuillage qui pousse sur sa ramure change au fil des saisons. Celui qui a la plus belle dirige le troupeau.

**Desséliandre (N°709) :** Grâce à ses racines, il contrôle les arbres de la forêt où il a élu refuge et maudit quiconque a le malheur de les abattre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !


	6. La ville aux milles activités

**_Chapitre VI : La ville aux milles activités._**

Le jour se leva, et malgré le temps dégagé, aucune lumière ne sembla pénétrer jusqu'à la petite cabane d'Olivier tant la couche de feuillage était épaisse. Aussi, ce fut le vieux pêcheur qui vient réveiller nos deux jeunes adolescents qui était profondément endormi. Et c'est au bout de longues minutes que les deux jeunes dresseurs pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans le salon du vieil homme. Sur la table était dressé un petit-déjeuner bien garni qui n'attendaient que Lucas et Sarah. Et c'est avec enthousiasme, et reconnaissance, qu'ils prirent place autour de la table. Oliver, profita de ce moment d'accalmie, avant leurs départs, pour leurs demander :

\- _Pourquoi comptez-vous allez à Eternia ?_

\- _Je sais qu'il y a un colisée de combat là-bas,_ Admit le jeune homme.

\- _Oh, et c'est tout ce qu'il vous intéresse ?_

\- _Oh non ! _Précisa Sarah : _Eternia, c'est quand même la capitale, il y a des tas de chose à faire ! Les magasins, le musée et j'en passe !_

\- _La ville aux milles activités._ Précisa Lucas.

\- _Je ne comprendrais jamais la passion des jeunes pour des endroits aussi peuplés et aussi consuméristes._

\- _C'est vrai que cette ville, c'est un peu un marché géant, entre les caravanes de marchands venus des régions aux alentours, les centres commerciaux gigantesques, ce n'est pas un endroit idéal pour ceux qui n'aiment pas faire du shopping. _Confirma la blondinette.

\- _Après, y a aussi l'arène de foudre, hein. C'est quand même un endroit merveilleux pour les dresseurs !_ Recentra le jeune Lucas.

\- _Oh je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire toi, _dit-il en approuvant les propos du jeune garçon_. Mais, bon, tu peux apprendre pleins de choses dans tout un tas d'endroit bien plus intéressants qu'Eternia._

\- _C'est pour ça qu'on ne fait que le visiter, et qu'on ne va pas y vivre,_ confirma le jeune garçon_. Et, on compte bien continuer à squatter chez des vieux fous qui vivent en ermite._

\- _Hey petit, un peu de respect ! _S'indigna le vieux pêcheur.

\- _Mais je respect votre vie, je la trouve géniale. J'espère qu'un jour, je serais comme vous. A vivre de ma passion, sans me soucier de ce que pense les autres._ Lui expliqua le jeune garçon. _Et si on me traite de vieux fou, ce sera le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire._

\- _Tu penses qu'être un vieux fou est un compliment ? _Se calma Olivier avec même un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

\- _Oui, vaut mieux être un vieux fou que de vivre comme tout le monde et ne pas profiter de sa vie. _

\- _Tu es un jeune garçon… très différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer_, conclu le vieil homme.

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Oui, les autres pensent à devenir le meilleur dresseur, gagner de l'argent et de la reconnaissance, fonder une famille, obtenir la plus belle maison, la plus belle arène, toi tu ne penses qu'à vivre ta passion._

\- _C'est tout ce qui comptes,_ confirma Lucas. _La reconnaissance, l'argent, ça ne sert à rien, si tu ne fais pas ce qui te rend heureux._

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, et les sacs à dos prêt, Lucas et Sarah s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route. Et c'est une fois les dernières consignes données par le vieil Olivier qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois sombres en direction d'Eternia. Avec une boussole en main c'était tout de suite plus facile de savoir si on avançait, ou non, dans la bonne direction. Mais, malgré cela, le chemin ne fut pas de tout repos. Et il leur fallu deux jours complets pour arriver jusqu'à la capitale de Kohenn.

Située au Nord-Ouest, la ville était à la limite de la région et se trouvait au croisement de deux autres régions du monde. Grâce à cela, la ville a bénéficiée d'une très grande notoriété et c'est tout naturellement que de nombreux entrepreneurs se sont installés là-bas, et y ont développés de nombreux commerces ou point d'intérêt. Tel que l'atoll de combat, le plus grand centre de concours Pokémon de Kohenn, un musée, de nombreux hôtels et enfin des tonnes de magasins spécialisés dans tout un tas de domaines (plantes, Pokémons, vêtements, équipements sportifs), des coiffeurs, et bien d'autres choses. Aussi, cette ville est tout naturellement devenue la plus peuplée de toute la région et le prix des loyers est exorbitant, et seuls les notables peuvent y vivres désormais. Aussi, grâce à la voie ferrée qui relie Eternia à Océania, ainsi que les multitudes de lignes de bus qui relient Eternia à Magnolia, Luminia, et enfin Dryades, ceux qui travaillent dans la capitale peuvent désormais vivres dans des villes plus abordables. Aussi, Eternia n'avait aucun rapport avec le petit village qu'était Bourg-fleurie qui ne comptait qu'une centaine d'habitants, quand Eternia en comptait plusieurs milliers. Pourtant, malgré le fait que cette ville grouille de monde, elle a gardé un petit côté familial, et romantique, qui est notamment dû à ses bâtiments fait en granite rose et les rues particulièrement arborées.

Aussi, c'est rêveur que les deux jeunes dresseurs sont entrés dans la capitale. Et c'est avec un enthousiasme caractéristique de leur jeune âge qu'ils arpentés ces rues et fait quelques emplettes dans les différents magasins plus ou moins spécialisés. Comme la journée était déjà bien entamée, ils ont décidé de se trouver un endroit où dormir. Et pour une fois, ils avaient l'embarras du choix, car il y avait une multitude de bâtiment proposant une ou plusieurs nuits à des prix très différents. Allant du simple au double. Comme ils n'avaient que peu de ressources, ils décidèrent de prendre un petit hôtel à proximité de la gare. Et le bruit dans les ruelles adjacentes ne les dérangeait pas. Enfin, cela ne dérangeait pas plus spécialement la jeune Sarah qui se sentait bien plus en sécurité dans un hôtel que perdu en pleine forêt.

Après une nuit reposante, Lucas proposa à Sarah de se rendre sans attendre à l'atoll de combat pour en apprendre plus sur son règlement. Car bien sûr, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Participer. Combattre et apprendre était son crédo. En espérant que son âge ne soit pas une barrière, bien sûr, car il n'a pas encore les seize ans requit pour participer aux arènes. Aussi, c'est d'un pas pressé qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'atoll de combat. Elle était immense, et située en plein cœur de la ville. Ses murs étaient si haut qu'ils en dissimulaient presque le ciel. Cela leur donnait presque le vertige, une impression d'être insignifiant. Aussi, c'est humblement, et timidement, qu'ils se présentèrent à l'accueil. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme, à l'allure soignée, qui leur donna avec entrain toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Et elles furent plus réjouissantes que ce pensait les deux jeunes dresseurs. En effet, Lucas appris que les inscriptions étaient ouvertes aux juniors lui permettant ainsi de participer s'il le souhaitait. Et s'il souhaitait concourir dans d'autres catégories, il devait d'abord faire ses preuves dans celle-ci. L'atoll ouvre tous les jours de dix heures jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, et les combats se font uniquement par inscription, payante évidemment. Et, c'est bien entendu, sans attendre que le jeune garçon voulu s'inscrire, mais malheureusement pour lui, les inscriptions de la journée était close.

N'ayant rien d'autres à faire jusqu'à demain, ils décidèrent dans un premier temps d'assister aux combats. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils en prirent plein les yeux. Tout d'abord, les Pokémons étaient tout simplement époustouflants, tous plus gigantesques les uns que les autres. Ayant tous des capacités plus dangereuses les unes que les autres tel qu'ultralaser ou encore déflagration. Mais, ce qui impressionna le garçonnet furent les stratégies toutes plus variées les unes que les autres que les dresseurs employaient. Tantôt offensive, tantôt défensive. Elles étaient parfois plus subtiles : l'utilisation d'attaques altérants la santé du Pokémon tel que la paralysie, la brûlure et le poison. Mais d'autres sur leurs psychés tel que la confusion ou le sommeil.

Mais alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, la jeune fille commençait à s'ennuyer et à avoir faim. Aussi elle proposa à son ami de partir grignoter quelque chose, et de ne pourquoi pas, se promener l'après-midi. C'est avec nonchalance que Lucas accepta finalement de la suivre et ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête dans un petit café non loin de l'atoll de combat. En face d'eux se trouvait une fontaine en granite rose sur laquelle on pouvait trouver une statue d'un Milobellus en or massif qui crachait de l'eau avec grâce. Toute la majesté de ce Pokémon était parfaitement rendue dans cette statue qui illuminait, par sa simple présence, la grande place qui donnait sur les cafés, restaurants, et boutiques l'entourant. Aussi, ils décidèrent de prendre une glace en dessert qu'ils sont allés manger confortablement installé sur les rebords de la fontaine.

\- _Tu veux vraiment participer demain ?_ Demanda la jeune Sarah_. Le niveau semble…impressionnant._

\- _Évidemment, et plus le niveau est élevé et mieux c'est, non ?_ Dit-il avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

\- _Mais, tu risques de perdre,_ dit-elle avec compassion.

\- _Sûrement, mais si je ne fais que gagner, je ne pourrais jamais me dépasser. Je trouve qu'on apprend autant de nos échecs que de nos réussites._

\- _C'est sûr_, approuva la jeune fille_. Mais bon, tes Pokémons n'aiment pas perdre, si ?_

\- _Attention Sarah, j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais perdre._ La corrigea-t-il. _Mais, si je dois perdre, c'est que je n'ai pas été assez bon et que je dois encore m'améliorer. _

\- _Oui, je sais bien._ Dit-elle_. Mais bon…_

\- _Tu sais Sarah, si je ne le fais pas, parce que j'ai peur d'échouer, je ne ferais jamais rien dans la vie. Tu dois arrêter de te dire : Non je ne suis pas capable de le faire, que vont penser les gens de moi si j'échoue… Franchement Sarah, tu es capable de plein de chose. Et certains adultes ne seraient pas capable de faire la moitié de ce que tu fais ! _L'encouragea-t-il.

\- _Je sais bien,_ admit-elle_. Mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on ait survécu à cette forêt… _

\- _Et pourtant on l'a fait !_

\- _J'aurais jamais réussie toute seule_, Dit-elle la tête basse.

\- _Mais tu ne l'étais pas, et puis, qui sait. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et je ne pense pas que notre destinée était de mourir dans cette forêt._

\- _Pourtant ça arrive,_ expliqua-t-elle. _Combien de dresseurs disparaissent sur le chemin des arènes ? _

\- _Aucune idée,_ avoua Lucas. _En revanche, je sais que j'arriverais à obtenir tous les badges, et ce même si cela doit me prendre des années !_

\- _Ça nous prendra des années,_ le rectifia la jeune fille. _Tu sais, la moyenne d'âge des champions de ligue, c'est vingt-cinq ans ?_

\- _Je sais. Après, si on permettait aux enfants de notre âge de participer au tour des arènes, je trouve que cela ferait diminuer cette fameuse moyenne !_

\- _Mais c'est dangereux ! Et je pense que ça ferait augmenter le niveau de disparition des jeunes dresseurs surtout… Et puis, tu as vu le niveau de Jean De La Motte ?_

\- _Ouais, mais comment tu veux être prêt face à ce genre de niveau en ayant suivi les cours de l'école Pokémon ? Le meilleur de la classe c'était Antoine…_

\- _C'était Antonio son nom, _le corrigea Sarah.

\- _Ouais, c'est du pareil au même tout ça. Et le type va se faire démolir par le premier champion d'arène qu'il va croiser ! On nous apprend pas la vie là-bas, on nous fait croire qu'avoir un niveau médiocre, c'est bien. Mais dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas suffisant !_

\- _Je ne suis pas d'accord, _répondit-elle. _Je pense que l'école veut nous apprendre la stratégie de base…_

\- _Mais à quoi sert une stratégie de base justement ? C'est le truc que tout le monde va utiliser et qui ne va pas te permettre de te démarquer ! Je trouve que d'assister à des combats dans l'atoll est plus instructif que tous les cours que l'on a eu ! D'ailleurs on y retourne ?_ Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- _Tu ne veux pas faire un tour au musée ? Tu y va demain à ton arène. _Répondit la petite blonde avec une moue de déception peinte sur son visage.

\- _Mais…_ Tenta-t-il avec désespoir.

\- _S'il te plait, j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur les Pokémons et pas que sur leur façon de combattre ! _Le supplia Sarah.

\- _Ok, tu gagnes pour cette fois, _soupira Lucas.

Si c'est en trainant des pieds que le jeune garçon a suivi Sarah jusqu'au musée, c'est pourtant avec émerveillement qu'il y découvrit tous les secrets qu'il renfermait. Grâce aux audioguides, Lucas et Sarah ont pu apprendre des tas de chose sur l'évolution des Pokémons au fils des siècles. Et si la vue des fossiles impressionnait Lucas, cela fascinait Sarah. Comment les Pokémons évoluent-ils ? Pourquoi certaines espèces ont disparues ? Ont changées ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi un Pokémon évolue ? Un mystère qui reste encore entier à ce jour ! Aussi à la sortie du musée, Sarah s'arrêta à la boutique pour acheter tout un tas de livre, jugé ennuyeux par son ami, sur les Pokémons et leur évolution au fils des siècles.

La visite du musée ayant occupé tout l'après-midi des deux jeunes dresseurs, ils ont passés la soirée dans le parc, afin de laisser leurs petits Pokémons gambader librement tout en leur confectionnant des petits gâteaux afin de leur faire plaisir. Puis, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée, ils ont regagné leur hôtel pour y trouver un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel, Lucas était déjà bien éveillé. Motivé à l'idée d'aller affronter des dresseurs tous plus brillants les uns que les autres. Mais sa déception fut à la hauteur de son excitation quand il découvrit qu'il ne pourrait affronter des dresseurs confirmés qu'une fois avoir affronté des dresseurs néophytes. Aussi, c'est avec une simplicité dénuée de challenge qu'il remporta tous ses combats du jour. Et qu'il se rendit à l'accueil pour savoir s'il pouvait s'inscrire immédiatement pour affronter des dresseurs confirmés, la jeune femme toujours aussi souriante lui expliqua :

\- _Aujourd'hui, en remportant vos combats, vous avez remporté trois cents points. Soit cent points par combat. Pour affronter des dresseurs confirmés, il faut avoir, au minimum, mille points. Toutefois, vous êtes limités à trois combats par jour._

\- _Mais comment on peut attendre mille points en étant limité à trois combats par jour ! _Pesta le jeune garçon.

\- _Tout à fait, c'est pour éviter d'épuiser les Pokémons que cette règle a été instaurée._

\- _Mais !_

\- _Je vous inscris pour demain ?_ Demanda-t-elle toujours avec le même air niais sur le visage.

\- _Non, on repart aujourd'hui…_ Soupira Lucas.

\- _Très bien, je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée._

En effet, Lucas et Sarah avait été récupérer des billets de train pour la ligne reliant Eternia à Océnia, la ville balnéaire. Ayant envie de découvrir le monde, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne passer qu'une ou deux journées maximums dans une ville, car voyager était leur priorité. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'ils avaient hâte de prendre le train, car ils ne l'avaient jamais pris jusqu'à présent. Mais, là maintenant, Lucas aurait bien repoussé son voyage afin de combattre des dresseurs avec un tel niveau ! Aussi, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il regagna les gradins afin de regarder les combats jusqu'à l'heure de son départ. C'est la mine boudeuse qu'il s'installa dans le public qui était en train d'admirer une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux argent, prendre place sur le terrain sous l'acclamation de la foule. Sur le terrain, elle envoya un gracieux Lockpin. Ce Pokémon à l'allure d'un lapin à la fourrure marron aux extrémités crème se tenait sur ses pattes arrière n'avait rien d'un Pokémon terrifiant ou agressif. Aussi, Lucas se demanda pourquoi tout le monde acclamait la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'un homme robuste qui possédait un redoutable Onix. Très honnêtement, Lucas se demanda quelle était les chances que la jeune dresseuse avait avec son Lockpin de type Normal face à un Onix de type Roche et Sol ? Même si Onix n'avait pas un avantage de type, les attaques de types normales ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. La peau en pierre épaisse du Onix ne subirait que peu de dégâts de la part du Lockpin. Pourtant, le combat étant à peine commencé, la jeune femme activa une montre qui se mit à briller tout comme l'anneau que portait son lockpin ce qui eut pour effet de le transformer. C'était toujours un Lockpin, pour sûr, mais il avait quelque chose de différent. Sur allure frêle et docile, avait disparu pour laisser place à un Pokémon avait un air plus combattif. Ses oreilles qui étaient recouverte de fourrure avaient l'air d'être coiffée pour ne plus le gêner durant les combats, et ses pattes étaient devenues noires comme s'il avait enfilé un collant. Intrigué, les deux jeunes dresseurs tentaient de se rapprocher autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour mieux voir ce qui se déroulaient sur le terrain quelques mètres plus bas. Pour en apprendre plus, Lucas sortit son pokédex pour identifier le Pokémon en face de lui et il apprit qu'il s'agissait de Mega-Lockpin qui fut décrit comme étant : « _Un Pokémon chez lequel la méga-évolution a réveillé en lui son esprit combatif. Il a perdu sa fourrure superflue, qui risquait de le gêner pour se battre _». La méga-évolution ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Si Lucas était surpris de ce mécanisme, Sarah y prêta également une très grande attention.

Mais avant d'avoir la réponse, le méga-Lockpin fondit sur le pauvre Onix avec une vitesse bien supérieure à celle d'un Pokémon normal. Il lui assena un terrible Pied Sauté qui coucha le serpent de pierre en seul coup ! Toujours motivé, le lapin fit des signes de boxe en direction de l'adversaire qui retirait son Onix et qui s'apprêtait à envoyer son deuxième Pokémon. Sur le terrain apparu un Spiritomb, un Pokémon fantomatique, en forme d'une boule gazeuse violettes aux yeux et sourire vert, posé sur une pierre. Un Pokémon spectre, songea le jeune garçon, c'est une bonne idée, car les attaques types combat et normale ne peuvent pas le toucher. Aussi, il aurait l'avantage. Cependant, encore une fois, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le toucher, le méga-Lockpin fonça à une vitesse hallucinante sur le Pokémon pour lui infliger un giga-impact digne de ce nom. Et… cette attaque de type normale, fonctionna ! Elle fonctionnait sur un type spectre ? Lucas était pour le moins perdu. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul, puisque le dresseur corpulent sembla insulter la jeune femme, aux yeux perçants, face à lui qui resta impassible face à ces injures. Furieux, il envoya ce qui devait être son dernier Pokémon : Un Rhinastoc qui ressemblait à un rhinocéros avec une armure rocailleuse sur lui. Seulement, cette fois, le méga-Lockpin semblait à bout de force après son attaque de giga-impact et ne semblait pas en capacité d'esquiver la roche qu'avait formé entre ses pattes musclées le Rhinastoc. Aussi, le Pokémon lapin se prit de plein fouet le Roc-Boulet envoyé par son adversaire. Et malgré la puissance du coup, cela sembla le tirer de sa torpeur, et il se redressa avec la même lueur de défi dans le regard qu'il abordait depuis le début du combat. Après un bref regard envers sa dresseuse, il se retourna vers le Rhinastoc et fit apparaître une boule lumineuse au-dessus de sa tête pour l'envoyer droit sur le Pokémon rhinocéros en face de lui. Et incapable d'esquiver l'exploforce qui s'apprêtait à le toucher, le Rhinastoc tenta de se protéger avec ses pattes, mais en vain. Le Rhinastoc succomba au puissant coup envoyé par le Lockpin. Et la jeune femme remporta la victoire sous les applaudissements de la foule. Et là, avant de rappeler son Pokémon, la jeune femme appuya à nouveau sur son bracelet ce qui redonna son aspect d'origine à son Pokémon favori. Son Lockpin venait d'évoluer en sens inverse ? La régression était-elle possible en matière d'évolution ? Intrigué, Lucas et Sarah ont tentés d'aller à la rencontre de cette jeune femme, malheureusement, elle ne sortit pas du colisée. Et malheureusement pour eux, le temps jouait contre nos deux jeunes adolescents. L'heure du départ approchant, ils n'eurent d'autres choix de regagner la gare sans avoir de réponses à leurs questions. Se promettant mutuellement de revenir après leur visite à Océania, Lucas et Sarah se rendirent la grande gare d'Eternia.

Une gare. Il n'avait jamais rien vue de pareille. Le bâtiment était haut, et finement taillé dans la pierre rose. Ce lieu qui avait un cachet ancien avait pourtant été construit qu'il n'y a qu'un ou deux ans. Et l'architecture du lieu, très luxueuse, témoignait de la richesse de la ville. A l'intérieur, la gare fourmillait de monde, mais d'une foule qui semblait très en colère. Les guichets qui étaient vide la vielle, était désormais remplis de monde. Sans trop comprendre, Lucas et Sarah se rendirent jusqu'au grand panneau qui indiquait les départs et les arrivées des trains. Cependant, ils étaient tous marqués comme annulés. N'en comprenant pas la raison, Lucas interpela l'un des passagers très mécontent et lui demanda avec l'aplomb qui le caractérise :

\- Monsieur, pourquoi les trains sont annulés ?

\- _Soi-disant, un Ronflex serait endormi sur les voies, et ils sont incapables de le faire bouger ! Non mais entendez ça ?! On ne peut pas partir à cause d'un Ronflex ? Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Ils devraient avoir des protocoles en place dans ce genre de cas ! _

\- _Un Ronflex bloque la route ? _Demanda avec amusement le jeune garçon ce qui n'amusa pas du tout son interlocuteur.

\- _Ça vous fait rire ? Moi j'ai des obligations à Océnia ! Si je n'y suis pas demain pour signer un contrat, ma boite risque de couler ! _S'énerva-t-il.

\- _Vous n'avez pas de Pokémon vol ?_ Demanda-t-il sans se démonter face à la colère de l'homme pourtant plus âgé que lui.

\- _Si j'en avais un, je ne serais pas dans cet état de stress !_

\- _Mais le Ronflex va bien finir par se réveiller, non ?_ Demanda Sarah.

\- _Un Ronflex peut dormir pendant plusieurs jours consécutifs ! Vous imaginez si on ne peut pas le réveiller d'ici demain ? Je fais comment moi !_

\- _Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas quelqu'un qui peut vous transporter jusque-là bas ? Dans tous les tas d'individus ici, il doit bien y en avoir un ou deux avec un Pokémon type vol, non ?_

\- _Pourquoi payer quand on peut y aller à dos de Pokémon ?_ S'interrogea l'individus.

\- _Pour ne pas fatiguer ses Pokémons,_ répondit naturellement le jeune homme.

\- _Peut-être, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un !_

\- _Vous devriez chercher dehors. _Lui suggéra Lucas.

\- _Pourquoi dehors ?_

\- _Parce que ceux qui ont une deuxième option vont l'utiliser, plutôt que d'attendre ici en vain._

\- _Vous avez raison…_ Dit-il en réfléchissant.

\- _Et pour les billets de train ? On va se faire rembourser ? _Demanda Sarah car mine de rien, ils n'étaient pas donnés.

\- _Oui, oui, ils remboursent dans ces cas, mais vous devriez repasser ce soir si vous n'avez pas d'urgence._

\- _Merci, m'sieur. Bon courage_, lui répondit Lucas.

L'homme s'éloigna des deux adolescents et quitta la gare sans doute pour suivre les conseils de Lucas et Sarah. Sarah demanda :

\- _On fait quoi du coup ?_

\- _On retourne à l'atoll et on essaye de comprendre ce qu'est la méga-évolution ?_

\- _Mais pour le train ?_

\- _On prendra un ticket plus tard ! Rien ne presse notre départ, si ?_

\- _Pas faux, et puis c'est vrai que la méga-évolution m'intrigue !_ S'enthousiasma la blondinette à son tour.

Et c'est d'un pas pressé qu'ils regagnaient le colisée de combat. Mais, malgré leurs recherches, ils ne sont pas parvenus à retrouver la jeune femme aperçue sur le terrain plutôt dans la journée. Sans doute était-elle déjà repartie… Ou qu'elle était toujours dans les loges ? Dans tous les cas, ils n'auraient pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Aussi, Lucas proposa à Sarah de rester ici quelques jours supplémentaires, histoire qu'ils aient le temps de percer ce secret à jour. Ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ainsi, Lucas retourna jusqu'à l'accueil pour s'inscrire aux combats du lendemain. Et alors qu'il venait tout juste de valider sa nouvelle participation, une voix féminine résonna dans leur dos :

\- _Vous êtes le jeune dresseur au Reptincel doré ? _

Lucas et Sarah se retournèrent, et ils aperçurent la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux argentés.

\- _Vous êtes la dresseuse au Lockpin ?_

\- _Enchanté,_ approuva-t-elle d'un hochement de tête_. Je m'appelle Lynne Ewenn**[1]**, et vous ?_

\- _Lucas Desjardins, et voici Sarah Rosalie_. Dit-il en présentant la jeune fille.

\- _Votre Reptincel est magnifique, où l'avez-vous attrapé ?_

\- _Mon père me l'a donné,_ répondit tout naturellement le jeune garçon.

\- _C'est un sacré cadeau, votre père, c'est le professeur Desjardins ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- _Oui,_ confirma-t-il.

\- _Je me souviens de vous, _dit-elle avec douceur, _vous étiez en train de jouer avec les Pokémons quand j'ai reçu mon starter._

\- _Oui, j'ai passé une grosse partie de mon enfance à m'occuper des Pokémons de mon père_, admit le jeune dresseur. _Vous avez reçu quel Pokémon ?_

\- _J'ai obtenu un Goupelin, enfin, à l'époque c'était un Feunnec,_ précisa-t-elle.

\- _Je vois, et j'ai aucun doute que vous avez pris soin de lui._

\- _Oh que oui,_ approuva-t-elle. _Bon sur ce…_

\- _Attendez ! Je peux vous poser une question ?_

\- _Bien sûr, _dit-elle avec bienveillance.

\- _C'est quoi la méga-évolution que vous avez utilisé sur votre Lockpin ?_

\- _Comment ça marche ?_ Intervient Sarah.

\- _La méga-évolution ? Attendez, je vais vous montrer c'est plus simple._

La jeune femme sortit son Lockpin de sa pokéball. Très enjoué et affectueux, son Pokémon vient se blottir contre sa maitresse qui lui donna une petite friandise en le félicitant pour les combats qu'il a mené aujourd'hui. Puis, elle se retourna vers les deux petits jeunes avides en explication. Elle montra la montre sur son poignet une espèce de montre avant de commenter son appareil :

\- _Voici un méga-anneau, il permet aux Pokémons d'entrer au dernier stade de leurs évolutions en matière de combat : La méga-évolution. Cette forme, provisoire, permet au Pokémon d'exploiter son plein potentiel durant une phase de combat. Mais cette phase est assez intense, et le bracelet a besoin de se recharger une fois utiliser. Aussi, à l'heure actuelle, on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une fois part combat._

\- _On peut l'utiliser sur tous les Pokémons ?_ S'empressa de demander la jeune blondinette qui était époustouflée par ces explications.

\- _Non, aujourd'hui, la méga-évolution ne concerne qu'une cinquante de Pokémon, je dirais. En fait, pour qu'il puisse méga-évoluer, le méga-bracelet ou méga-anneau ne suffit pas. Il faut que le Pokémon possède une méga-gemme qui lui correspond. Aussi, si vous regarder autour du cou de Lockpin, il y est accroché une Lockpinite qui lui permet de rentrer dans son dernier stade d'évolution._

\- _Et le Pokémon devient plus puissant ?_ S'interrogea Lucas_. Comment a-t-il pu gagner contre le Spiritomb ?_

\- _En fait, en méga-évoluant, mon Lockpin gagne le type combat, en plus de son type normal. Et surtout, il gagne le talent querelleur, qui lui permet de toucher les Pokémons de type Spectre avec des attaques de type Combat et normal._

\- _Incroyable,_ souffla Lucas.

\- _Mais pour le changement de forme, une fois terminé, il retrouve sa forme normale ? C'est incroyable ! _

\- _Là malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre. Je pense que vous pouvez demander au Professeur Pokémon, ton père, qui doit s'y connaître mieux que moi._ Admit-elle.

\- _On lui demandera_, approuva Lucas. _Mais comment on l'obtient ?_

\- _Aujourd'hui, il existe deux moyens de l'obtenir : Soit gagner l'atoll de combat. Donc obtenir les 10 000 points qui permettent d'affronter Cross le dirigeant de l'atoll, soit obtenir les huit badges._

\- _Vous êtes un maitre Pokémon ? _S'exclama Lucas.

\- _Malheureusement non,_ expliqua Lynne_. J'ai échoué au conseil des quatre, donc pour m'améliorer, je viens ici combattre des dresseurs de tout horizon avant d'aller retourner tenter ma chance._

\- _Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? _La questionna Lucas.

\- _Je t'en prie._

\- _Acceptez-vous de vous entraîner avec moi ? Vous avez indéniablement du talent, et je pense que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup à vos côtés !_

\- _Je ne sais pas… _Réfléchit-elle.

\- _Je ne vous dérangerais pas, mais je suppose qu'une fois les combats terminés, vous vous entraîner le soir, non ? Je pourrais m'entrainer avec vous ! Au moins, je vous tiendrai compagnie._

\- _Pourquoi pas, _finie-t-elle par approuver.

\- _Merci !_ S'enthousiasma Lucas. _Vous voulez qu'on se retrouve où ?_

\- _On peut se retrouver au café vers dix-neuf heure tous les soirs, si ça vous convient ?_

\- _Impeccable,_ approuva Lucas.

\- _Bien, dans ce cas, on va boire un verre ?_ Proposa-t-elle.

Ils se sont rendu tous les trois dans le petit café de la grande place. Et tout en buvant une boisson chaude, ils ont échangé sur leur expérience personnelle. Et notamment sur les combats en arène effectué par l'élégante Lynne. Elle leur expliqua quel champion l'avait marqué, quel combat elle avait trouvé le plus difficile. Et finalement, ce soir-là, ils passèrent bien plus de temps à discuter qu'à s'entraîner, tant le parcours de la jeune femme était impressionnant. En effet, elle était jeune, elle n'avait que vingt ans et possédait déjà les huit badges. Là où la moyenne d'âge est, en effet, de vingt-cinq ans. Et malgré son talent, et son jeune âge, la jeune femme n'avait pas pris la grosse tête. Elle restait humble sur ses exploits et répondait avec autant de précision que possible aux questions des deux jeunes dresseurs. Aussi, elle leur expliqua que depuis son jeune âge, elle rêvait de devenir un maître Pokémon et d'être reconnue dans le milieu, car elle est passionnée par les Pokémons. De ce fait, elle se plie à une discipline de fer pour s'améliorer, elle et ses Pokémons, tous les jours. Aussi, tous les jours, elle court avec eux dix kilomètres, puis ils boxent, suite à quoi, ils simulent des combats et perfectionnent leurs stratégies. Et enfin, elle médite avec eux durant une heure pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils ont appris dans la journée. Et c'est après avoir vérifié avec Lucas qu'il était d'accord avec cet entraînement qu'elle s'éclipsa pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Enfin seuls, Sarah lui demanda :

\- _Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ?_

\- _Autant de temps qu'il me faut pour progresser un minimum ! _Expliqua Lucas.

\- _Mais, je vais faire quoi moi pendant ce temps-là ?_

\- _Ce que tu veux, combattre ? Étudier les Pokémons ? Faire du shopping ?_

\- _Oui, enfin…_ Soupira-t-elle.

\- _Ah mais j'y pense, il y a les concours Pokémons, non ?_ Proposa Lucas.

\- _Oui…_

\- _On peut y aller demain ? Après mes combats en attendant Lynne, non ?_

\- _Oui, pourquoi pas,_ dit-elle en retrouvant un peu le sourire.

\- _Tu sais, les combats, c'est pas toute la journée, et les entraînements, c'est le soir. Donc le reste du temps, on peut s'occuper, non ?_

\- _Oui, pourquoi pas. Dit, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille aussi à la grande librairie dans la rue du commerce ? Je vais essayer de trouver des livres sur la méga-évolution !_ Lui proposa-t-elle.

\- _Bien sûr !_ Approuva-t-il sa proposition. _On fera ce que tu veux ! _

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Lucas a effectué ses combats avant d'accompagner Sarah arpenter les rues d'Eternia. Après avoir été acheter des tonnes de livres sur les Pokémons à la grande librairie, ils se sont ensuite rendus au grand centre de concours Pokémon. Et c'est sans trop savoir si cela lui plairait que la jeune fille se soit inscrite pour tenter sa chance dans un concours de beauté avec son petit Pikachu. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre ! Puis, lorsque Lucas rejoint Lynne pour s'entraîner à ses côtés, Sarah resta à l'hôtel afin de dévorer tous les livres acquit récemment. Et ce schéma se reproduit durant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, et même quelques mois. S'ils avaient prévu initialement de repartir au bout de deux jours, finalement, la ville aux milles activités est plus difficile à quitter que ce les jeunes avaient prévu.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu car vous l'avez mérité !

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, nos deux jeunes dresseurs décident de rester quelques temps dans une ville ! Ce qui leur permet d'affiner leurs goûts personnels et de développer leurs compétences !

Sur ce, c'est l'heure du **pokédex** :

\- **Onix (N°095) :** Onix a dans le cerveau un aimant qui lui sert de boussole. Il permet à ce Pokémon de ne pas se perdre pendant qu'il creuse. En prenant de l'âge, son corps s'arrondit et se polit.

\- **Ronflex (N°143) : **Les journées de Ronflex se résument aux repas et aux siestes. C'est un Pokémon tellement gentil que les enfants n'hésitent pas à jouer sur son énorme ventre.

\- **Lockpin (N°428) :** Il est très vigilant et n'aime pas vraiment se battre, mais gare aux coups de patte dévastateurs qu'il peut décrocher.

\- **Mega-Lockpin (N°428) :** Ce Pokémon au tempérament violent se sert de ses oreilles comme s'il s'agissait de fouets pour corriger ses adversaires.

\- **Spiritomb (N°442) :** Il fut emprisonné dans la fissure d'une clé de voûte étrange en guise de punition il y a 500 ans.

\- **Rhinastoc (N°464) :** Il bande ses muscles pour projeter des pierres ou des Racaillou depuis le creux de ses paumes.

\- **Feunnec (N°653) :** En cas de coup de fatigue, il grignote des rameaux pour recharger ses batteries. Ses oreilles dégagent une chaleur qui dépasse les 200°C.

\- **Goupelin (N°655) :** Il peut prédire l'avenir s'il se concentre en fixant la flamme qui danse au bout de sa canne.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Petite référence au personnage de Lynawen de l'histoire « Ceux qui brûle dans la lumière » sur World of Warcraft par Lavellan disponible sur le site fanfictions. fr.


	7. Pour être le meilleur

**_Chapitre VII : Pour être le meilleur._**

A l'origine, Sarah et Lucas ne devaient que rester deux jours à Eternia. Mais, quand on se retrouve dans la ville aux milles activités, deux jours semblent bien futiles pour en arpenter toutes les subtilités et profiter de tout ce que la ville peut offrir à deux jeunes dresseurs en quête de grandeur. Une grandeur que Lucas développa dans les combats. C'est avec application qu'il continua à suivre les entraînements de Lynne Ewenn et à fréquenter de façon quotidienne l'atoll de combat. Cela permis au jeune dresseur de développer son propre style, sa propre façon de combattre.

Quant à Sarah, elle s'épanouie dans un tout autre sujet. Si l'étude de la méga-évolution occupe ses soirées, ses journées sont rythmées par sa présence aux Concours Pokémons avec son petit Pikachu. Aussi douée que populaire, Sarah remporte des rubans à tour de bras. Et pour elle, les victoires sont un lot quotidien. En parfaite osmose avec Princesse, Sarah parvient à faire de Pikachu une véritable vedette.

Et si tous les soirs, les deux jeunes se retrouvent au café pour discuter de leur journée respective, ainsi que de leur progrès, leurs moments d'intimité sont de plus en plus dérangés par les nombreux fans de la jeune fille. Du haut de ses treize ans, enfin quatorze en ce jour, Sarah était devenue une très belle adolescente. Ses yeux bleu clair, et ses cheveux blonds ondulés lui donnait un air angélique et de nombreux garçons de son âge, qui regardait ses concours, venaient lui déclarer leurs flemmes. Des déclarations passionnées effectuée sous les yeux d'un Lucas de plus en plus agacé par cette situation.

Aussi, un soir, Lucas ne se présenta pas au rendez-vous. Et Sarah patienta toute seule au café durant plus d'une heure. Une attente que la jeune fille jugea interminable. D'autant plus que, bon dieu, il s'agissait de son anniversaire ! Elle avait espéré que son ami se soient souvenu de cet événement et qu'il lui ait préparé une surprise. Elle qui se sentait si seule ces derniers jours. En effet, malgré ses victoires, malgré la présence de son ami et de son Pokémon, les parents de Sarah lui manquaient. Et ce soir, plus que jamais, elle aurait aimé passer la soirée dans leur maison en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs pour profiter de ce jour festif. Aussi, c'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'elle comprit que ce soir, personne ne fêterait son anniversaire. Elle rentra jusqu'à son hôtel en contenant, autant qu'elle le pouvait, les émotions fortes qui étaient en train de la secouer de l'intérieur. C'est donc furieuse et malheureuse qu'elle se coucha dans son lit.

Un peu avant minuit, Sarah fut réveillée par un bruit répétitif. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Soudain, le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau et elle entendit toquer à la porte. Intriguée, et sans avoir conscience d'un quelconque danger, elle ouvrit grand la porte. Derrière se trouvait le jeune adolescent qui lui fit un petit sourire pataud avant de lui déclarer :

\- _Désolé de te réveiller…_

\- _Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?_ Lui demanda sèchement la jeune fille toujours vexée.

\- _Ton anniversaire, c'est aujourd'hui, pas demain._ Lui répondit avec assurance Lucas.

\- _Pour quelques minutes encore, oui._ Lâcha la jeune femme.

\- _Désolé, je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'attraper…_ S'excusa le jeune homme.

Et à bien y regarder, Lucas était couvert de poussière et de salissure. Contrairement à ce que Sarah avait supposé de prime abord, il n'était pas dans sa chambre en train de dormir. Il était en réalité en train de parcourir les hautes herbes dans le but de trouver le Pokémon idéale pour sa jeune amie.

\- _Tiens,_ lui dit-il en tendant une pokéball avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- _C'est pour moi ?_ Répondit Sarah intriguée.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de réponse. La jeune femme saisie la pokéball rose, une soin ball qui permet au Pokémon nouvellement capturé de retrouver la santé, avant de la lancer pour en découvrir le contenu. Et c'est dans un flash lumineux qu'un Skitty apparu. Ce petit Pokémon, à l'allure d'un chaton aux formes arrondies et au pelage rose, poussa un petit cri de joie. Sarah, émerveillée par ce cadeau qu'elle n'attendait pas, s'accroupi pour câliner ce petit félin.

\- _Il était tout seul dans les bois. Je l'ai repéré il y a deux jours lors d'un entrainement, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main dessus… _Expliqua Lucas_. J'ai passé la journée entière à lui courir après._

\- _Vraiment ? _S'enquit la jeune fille tandis que la rancœur qu'elle ressentait encore quelques minutes auparavant venait de s'envoler.

\- _J'ai pensé… qu'un Skitty serait parfait pour toi… Et tes concours aussi…_

Sarah se redressa et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du jeune dresseur dont la teinte devient soudainement pivoine. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir qu'avec ce cadeau, Lucas se pencha et récupéra une boite entourée d'un fil que tenait Nymphali par la gueule. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait des cupcakes. Rose bien sûr.

\- _Ils sont à la baie pêcha,_ lui expliqua le jeune garçon. _Je les aie faits moi-même._

\- _Merci…_ Dit-elle émue aux larmes.

\- _Ne pleure pas, tu ne sais pas encore quel goût ils ont ! _Plaisanta le jeune homme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- _Je sais déjà quel goût ils ont…_ Répondit Sarah avec émotion : _celui de l'amour._

Et encore une fois, Lucas rougit comme une tomate. Après ce bref silence, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Et c'est sous l'œil envieux de Skitty, Pikachu et Nymphali, qu'ils dégustèrent leur gâteau sans oser se dire quoique ce soit de plus. Et ce silence n'avait rien de malaisant. C'était ce genre de moment où l'émotion était suffisamment palpable pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de mot pour que l'autre ressente la même chose. Et une fois le gâteau terminé, Lucas se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Et avant de partir, il dit avec une certaine timidité :

\- _Bonne nuit Sarah… J'espère que tu es heureuse…ici…_

\- _Toujours lorsque je suis avec toi,_ lui répondit-elle heureuse.

C'est sans un mot de plus, et le sourire aux coins des lèvres que le jeune dresseur alla se coucher. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses rêves furent tournés vers sa jeune amie.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, la complicité entre Sarah et Lucas ne cessa de se renforcer. Une proximité entre eux qui ne les empêchaient pas de continuer leur passion respective. Et tandis que Sarah ne cessait de remporter des victoires, Lucas était confronté à ses premières défaites. Des échecs que le jeune garçon commençait à mal prendre, et il se remettait de plus en plus en question. Il avait l'impression que ses Pokémons étaient en train de stagner, car ni Reptincel, ni Barpau, ni Tarsal n'avaient évolués. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de suivre les entraînement avec Lynne Ewenn, de développer des stratégies différentes et de passer des heures les soirs à potasser des livres sur les types et contre-types. Mais pourtant, les adversaires qu'ils affrontaient à l'heure actuelle restaient bien plus fort que lui. La raison ? C'était sans aucun doute autant son manque d'expérience en tant que dresseur que le manque d'expérience au combat de ses Pokémons. Après tout, ce n'était que de jeune Pokémon.  
Et un soir, c'est très frustré après avoir essuyé une violente défaite face à un adversaire hautain, que Lucas alla rejoindre Sarah. Comme celle-ci était en train de concourir avec son pikachu, Lucas s'installa dans le public pour l'observer. Sur scène, elle était étincelante. On dirait vraiment qu'elle était à sa place. Lumineuse et en parfaite osmose avec ses petits monstres de poche, Sarah faisait le show d'une main de maitre. Quant à Princess, elle était parfaitement synchronisée avec sa maitresse, et répondait à la moindre de ses directives. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela interloqua le jeune homme qui se demandait comment, en quelques semaines seulement, elle avait pu devenir aussi fusionnelle avec son Pikachu. Bien sûr, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sarah avait toujours été proche de sa petite créature. Mais pour autant, cette proximité ne différait en rien de celle d'un maitre avec son Pokémon. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que ça.

Aussi, quand Sarah eut fini sa prestation, c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle se glissa aux côtés du jeune garçon. Après quelques échanges de banalités, Lucas lui demanda :

\- _Je t'ai observé avec Princess, c'est fou comme vous avez l'air d'être en parfaite harmonie…_

\- _Tu as vue ? A force de répéter, on est devenue un super duo ! J'espère que ce sera pareil avec Violette_

\- _Violette, c'est ton Skitty ?_

\- _Bien sûr ! J'ai pensé que ce serait un nom qui lui irait à merveille !_ Approuvait la jeune fille.

Puis, un long silence finit par s'installer entre les deux. Et Sarah ne put que constater à quel point son camarde semblait tourmenté par quelque chose qui lui échappait. C'est soucieuse de son bien être qu'elle lui demanda :

\- _Lucas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

\- _J'ai…l'impression que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur… Que…_ hésitait-il.

\- _Que quoi ?_ Lui demanda Sarah pour le pousser à exprimer ses peurs.

\- _De… finir comme mon père…_ Lâcha soudainement le jeune garçon.

\- _Ton père ?_ S'étonna Sarah.

Étonnée ? C'était le mot. Aux yeux de Sarah, Alexandre Desjardins était un véritable génie. Il avait produit certains des meilleurs écrits dans le domaine de la méga-évolution, avait participé à la création des mega-bracelets et surtout c'était Le professeur Pokémon de la région de Kohenn. Alors, au nom de dieu, pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas être comme son père ?

\- _Je sais ce que tu penses Sarah… Mais je veux dire…Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un qui… tente sans aller au bout…_

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Finit-elle par lui demander, perdue.

\- _Quand il était plus jeune, mon père a tenté le tour des arènes mais n'a jamais été au bout… Franchement, je pense qu'il manque de détermination dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. _

\- _Tu veux rire ? Il a décidé de devenir un professeur Pokémon ! Ça demande de la détermination ça !_ Répliqua la blondinette du tac au tac.

\- _Oui, je ne dis pas. Mais cela fait des années qu'il ne part plus en expédition ! Qu'il met tout de côté uniquement pour s'occuper de moi._

\- _C'est du dévouement pour toi !_

\- _Je sais. Mais Sarah, c'est justement ce que je te dis. Mon père vit sa petite vie tranquille, et tant pis pour le reste. J'ai pas envie d'être ce genre de personne. J'ai envie d'être quelqu'un qui se donne à cent pourcent pour qu'il veut faire…_

\- _Mais… Je ne pense pas qu'une vie de famille soit incompatible avec le fait d'être…un bon dresseur ou un bon professeur Pokémon._

\- _Je ne dis pas ça non plus…_ Soupira le jeune garçon qui commençait à s'agacer.

Un long silence d'incompréhension s'installa entre les deux jeunes adolescents. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait de son père de cette façon. Lui qui était reconnu comme un grand génie. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il voyageait moins ces dernières années, cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était pour autant inactif. Par exemple, il a tout de même fabriqué les méga-braclets il y a tout juste dix ans de cela. Lucas était déjà né, et depuis, il ne cesse de progresser sur le sujet. Dans tous les cas, elle le trouvait dur dans ses propos. Mais, Lucas voyait son père au quotidien lors de son travail et il le voyait refuser des voyages parce qu'il ne voulait imposer ça à son enfant, ou pire, devoir le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Si, pour Alexandre, c'était à peine un sacrifice, aux yeux de Lucas, il renonce à des choses qui lui permettrait d'être meilleur. Et, pour le jeune garçon, être le meilleur est son seul et unique objectif.

Aussi, après cette discutions, il se rendit dans les grandes plaines qui bordent Eternia afin de s'entraîner. Lynne n'étant pas disponible dans l'instant, il avait décidé de s'entraîner contre des Pokémons sauvages. Il traquait et combattait toute sorte de Pokémon, à des niveaux très différents. Et soudain, un Pokémon attira son attention. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un Dynavolt à la fourrure bleue et c'est durant des heures que Lucas le traqua, en vain. Et alors qu'il continuait désespérément à chercher des traces de sa présence, les traces de pattes étant multiples, Lucas ne parvenait pas à isoler celle de sa proie. Un peu abattu d'avoir loupé une aussi belle occasion, une douce odeur d'épice vient lui chatouiller les narines. Affamé, Lucas se rendit jusqu'à la source de plaisir olfactif. A l'origine de tout, se trouvait un jeune homme corpulent aux cheveux bruns qui avait installé un campement et qui était en train de préparer à manger. Autour de lui, tous ses Pokémons étaient sortis, et fixait avec envie le plat qu'il était en train de confectionner. Lorsqu'il aperçut Lucas, c'est avec le sourire qu'il lui déclara :

\- _Bonjour, si tu veux faire un combat c'est trop tard pour ce soir… Nous, on va passer à table, mais tu veux manger, tu es le bienvenu, toi et tes Pokémons._

\- _Vraiment ?_ Merci. S'étonna Lucas.

\- _Je m'appelle Frank._

Depuis le début de son voyage, Lucas ne cessait de s'étonner de la gentillesse de toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient aux travers de ses pérégrinations. Il obtempéra et sortit ses Pokémons.

\- _Tu as un barpau ?! _S'étonna le dresseur. _C'est super rare comme Pokémon ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un !_

\- _Ouaip, mais, il est pas super puissant… _Regretta Lucas. _Donc il m'accompagne plus qu'autre chose. Hein Mizu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ Demanda-t-il au poisson gris.

En guise de réponse, celui-ci sauta dans sa bassine, heureux que son dresseur lui parle.

\- _Ah ouais, en général, ils ne sont pas terribles jusqu'à ce qu'ils évoluent en Milobellus._

\- _Malheureusement, il reste bloqué au stade de Barpau…_ Se plaignit le jeune garçon.

\- _Ah bah c'est pas évident de rendre un Pokémon aussi laid, beau._

\- _Quoi ? _Lui demanda Lucas sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- _Tu ne sais pas comment il évolue ?_ Lui demanda le dresseur en se redressant et en commençant à servir les Pokémons.

\- _Au combat ?_ Lui demanda Lucas.

\- _Non, en fait, certains Pokémons évoluent avec l'expérience, d'autres en étant au contact de certaines pierres. Par exemple, un pikachu ne deviendra jamais un Raichu si tu ne le mets pas en contact avec une pierre foudre._

\- _Je le sais ça,_ approuva Lucas qui avait lu les livres écrits par son propre père.

\- _Mais, d'autres évoluent avec d'autres méthodes ! Comme tourner sur soit en donnant au Pokémon des friandises !_

\- _Heu… et pour barpau ?_ Lui demanda Lucas en s'imaginant déjà en train de tourner sur lui-même en tenant Mizu dans ses bras.

\- _Et bien, il faut qu'il se sente beau._

\- _Pardon ? _S'écriât Lucas surpris.

\- _Ouais, ils doivent se sentir beau. J'te conseil de lui donner une belle écaille, ou de lui mettre des colliers, des nœuds et ce genre de truc._

\- _Mais… Comment je saurais quand il se sentira assez beau ?_

\- _Bah, je suppose qu'il évoluera à ce moment-là._

Ce que lui disait le dresseur laissa Lucas perplexe. Mais, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne le rendait pas perplexe c'était le goût des aliments dans sa bouche. C'était tout bonnement délicieux. A la fois épicé et sucré, ses papilles étaient ravies. Et ses Pokémons semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- _C'est délicieux, c'est quoi ?_

\- _Ça ? Tu ne connais pas le fameux curry de Eremos**[1]** ?_

\- _Nop, _confirma Lucas.

\- _Là-bas tout le monde mange ça ! Depuis que j'y suis allé, je peux te dire que je ne m'en passe plus !_

\- _En tout cas, c'est un vrai régal !_ Approuva Lucas.

\- _Tu cuisines toi ? _

\- _Ouais, des cupcakes souvent. _

\- _Oh ! Tu as de quoi en faire ?_

\- _Ouais, tu veux que je nous fasse un dessert ?_

Lucas s'appliqua à faire des desserts pour tout le monde. Et c'est une fois le ventre bien plein que Lucas s'étendit dans l'herbe entouré de tous ses Pokémons tandis que le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon. Le fameux Frank imita bientôt l'adolescent avant de lui demander :

\- _Tu as quel âge ? Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour errer dans les parages._

\- _J'ai treize ans. Bientôt quatorze._

\- _Ah je vois, tu habites dans le coin ? C'est rare de voir des parents qui laissent sortir leurs enfants aussi tard le soir. La plupart des jeunes de ton âge sont déjà couché._

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Lucas qui réalisait qu'il était en train de vivre quelque chose d'interdit pour la plupart des enfants de son âge. Et c'est sûr que s'il avait été à Bourg-Fleurie, son père aurait paniqué et l'aurait cherché partout à une heure pareille… Sans doute devait-il être en train de s'inquiéter…

Aussi, pour éviter de penser à la culpabilité que cela lui inspirait, il demanda également au jeune homme son âge.

\- _J'ai vingt-huit ans._

\- _Tu veux devenir maitre de ligue ?_

\- _Moi ? J'aimerais devenir champion d'arène un jour, plus que maitre de ligue._

\- _Et pourquoi pas ? _

\- _Oh, je ne sais pas trop. J'aime l'idée d'être installé dans une ville, et de faire toute une carrière là-bas._

\- _Tu sais où il y a des places ? Dommage que tu ais loupé le Mont Cheminé !_

\- _Ah ouais,_ soupira le jeune homme_. Le Mont Cheminé aurait été une super occasion avec le départ à la retraite de Grisebarbe._

\- _Sûr, tu as d'autres projets ?_

\- _Ouais, le champion de type Psy, Lucien Pardelà souhaite partir également. Donc il y aura bientôt une place à pourvoir ! Cela me laisse tout juste le temps de passer le conseil des quatre._

\- _Comment ça se passe le choix d'un nouveau champion ?_

\- _Il faut avoir l'accord du champion en titre, et surtout l'accord du maitre de ligue. Mais bon, quand tu le bats en général il ne s'y oppose pas. Et s'il y a plusieurs postulant, tu dois te battre contre eux, et que le meilleur gagne !_

\- _Intéressant,_ réfléchit Lucas.

Ils prenaient effectivement la crème de la crème pour les champions d'arènes.

\- _Et pour les membres du conseil des quatre ? _

\- _Ils sont élus à l'unanimité par les champions d'arènes parmi les maitres Pokémons._

\- _Et le maitre de ligue ?_

\- _AH le maitre de ligue, il doit d'abord battre les arènes, puis le conseil des quatre. Une fois qu'il a défait l'ancien maitre de ligue, si celui-ci l'estime digne, un vote est soumis au conseil des quatre qui accepte ou non sa nomination. _

\- _Intéressant._

\- _Et toi ?_ S'intéressa le jeune homme à son tour.

\- _Je deviendrais maitre de ligue._ S'exclama Lucas avec aplombs.

\- _Tu deviendras ?_ Releva le dresseur.

\- _Ouais. Je vais devenir le meilleur dresseur de Kohenn,_ approuva Lucas.

\- _Tu as des objectifs, c'est bien. _Confirma Frank le sourire aux lèvres face aux objectifs présomptueux du jeune homme. _Et tu combats dans l'atoll ?_

\- _Ouais…_ Répondit Lucas pas fière de ses dernières performances.

\- _C'est un petit ouais pour un futur champion. _Souligna malicieusement Frank.

\- _Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'enchainer les défaites_, pesta le jeune garçon_. Pourtant, jusque-là, je gagnais facilement…_

\- _La difficulté augmente progressivement dans l'arène_. Répondit patiemment le dresseur.

\- _Je dois m'améliorer. Et avoir une meilleure entente avec mes Pokémons… Je ne sais pas comment faire…_

\- _Vous avez l'air proche_, confirma Frank. _Tu cuisines souvent pour eux ? Ça aide. Moi c'est souvent comme ça que je deviens proche d'eux._

\- _Oui régulièrement, mais peut-être un peu moins en ce moment, _expliqua le jeune garçon.

\- _Et durant tes combats, ils se comportent comment ? Ils ont confiance en toi ?_

\- _Je pense que oui._

\- _Hum… Je connais quelqu'un à Sanskrit qui pourrait te dire si tu es proche ou pas de tes Pokémons._

\- _Sanskrit ?_ Demanda Lucas qui ne connaissait pas du tout ce lieu.

\- _C'est un petit village, au cœur des bois sombre, avec très peu de villageois. Ils vivent autour du temple dédié à Arceus. C'est un peuple un peu perdu, du nom de Saïko, mais je pense que tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup là-bas._

\- _Je vois, tu peux m'indiquer où cela se trouve sur la carte ?_

Une fois cela fait, Lucas et Frank ont passé le reste de la nuit à discuter des exploits du jeune dresseur. Fatigué par sa journée, et bercé par la chaleur de Reptincel qui était blottit contre lui, Lucas s'endormit dans l'herbe à la belle étoile.

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez, mais ce ne fut pas les rayons du soleil qui tira Lucas de sa torpeur, mais le cri d'un Pokémon. C'est difficilement qu'il ouvrit les yeux, mais au loin, il aperçut un canidé à la fourrure bleue en train de lécher les assiettes laissés à même le sol la vieille au soir. En douceur, et sans bruit, Lucas tira Tempête, Rose et Lady des bras de Moprhée. Prêt à attaquer, Lucas envoya d'abord son Tarsal et lui fit utiliser un feu follet avant même que le dynavolt remarque leur présence. Brûlé, et en colère, le Pokémon sauvage fit volte-face et utilisa un croc éclair sur la petite Lady qui ne parvient malheureusement pas à esquiver. Très affaiblit par ce coup, Lucas la retira dans son pokéball avant d'envoyer Tempête face à lui. En réplique, et pour désorienter le canidé électrique, Lucas lui fit envoyer un brouillard avant d'utiliser les crocs feus. Dans la brume un énorme grondement se fit entendre, ce qui fit trembler de peur le Reptincel de Lucas qui hésita à attaquer. Lucas lui ordonna d'attaquer, mais celui-ci fit un coup dans le vide par peur des représailles du Pokémon sauvage. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que tiré de son sommeil par le bruit du combat, que Frank sortit de sa tante. Il vient se poster à côté de Lucas et lui conseilla :

\- _Rassure ton Pokémon, il a peur…_

\- _Mais il va gagner !_ Répliqua Lucas sûr de lui.

\- _Tu le sais, mais pas lui. Fais-lui sentir ta confiance !_ Lui conseilla Frank avec ardeur.

\- _Tempête, mon beau, tu vas gagner ! Reprends-toi mon grand ! J'ai confiance en toi !_

Tempête lança un regard à son dresseur comme pour puiser dans la force et la confiance de celui-ci. A son tour, il poussa un rugissement puissant avant de foncer sur le dynavolt avec un puissant Draco-rage. Affaibli par les coups, et la brûlure, le Pokémon tomba à terre, et c'est à ce moment-là, que Lucas lui envoya une superball pour le capturer. Après quelques vacillements, la Pokéball scella le dynavolt qui appartient désormais au jeune dresseur.

\- _Je sens que tu vas être amené à devenir un grand dresseur… _Souligna Frank malicieux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ? Lui demanda Lucas surpris par cette remarque.

\- _Deux shineys, un barpau à treize ans, c'est déjà beaucoup… J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas devenir Lucas Desjardins._

\- _Le meilleur maître de ligue de tous les temps,_ lui assura le jeune homme avec un sourire à la fois amusé et prétentieux.

Après avoir rigolé face à l'arrogance du jeune garçon, Lucas le salua et reprit le chemin d'Eternia pour guérir ses Pokémons des blessures dû à ce combat.

Une fois qu'il eut finit au centre Pokémon, Lucas rejoint Sarah et Lynne qui étaient installées au café pour petit-déjeuner. C'est enthousiaste qu'il s'assit à leurs côtés pour leur expliquer sa rencontrer de la vieille et surtout la capture du dynavolt shiney le matin même. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Lynne était soufflée par ces révélations.

\- _Tu sais que je n'ai jamais croisé de Pokémon Shiney moi ?_

\- _En même temps, c'est super rare._

\- _Le fameux Frank doit avoir raison, c'est assez… exceptionnel… _

\- _Et donc ton barpau va évoluer s'il se sent beau ? _Lui demanda Sarah.

\- _Oui ! Faut juste que je trouve comment ! Mais avant tout, je dois aller à Sanskrit !_

\- _Je viens avec toi !_ Répondit Sarah spontanément.

\- _Tu es sûr ? Je reviens ici après,_ lui assura Lucas. _Je ne voudrais pas te ralentir dans tes concours._

\- _Je préfère rester avec toi que de concourir seule ! Et puis, on revient, non ?_

\- _Pas faux ! Lynne tu viens avec nous ?_

\- _Malheureusement non, j'ai mon combat contre Cross dans une semaine. Si je parviens à gagner contre lui, je sais que je serais assez forte pour affronter le conseil des quatre !_ Répliqua Lynne avec détermination._ Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le louper !_

\- _Je comprends ! Tu as raison !_

C'est après d'émouvantes séparations que Sarah et Lucas se rendirent jusqu'à l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs affaires. Une fois leurs biens empaquetés, les deux jeunes marchaient jusqu'à l'orée des bois sombres. Ce sont des bois dangereux, où vivent majoritairement des Pokémons très puissants puisqu'ils sont rarement dérangés. Mais, ils se sont déjà aventurés dedans et ils en sont ressortit vivant ! Maintenant, ils savent que le tout est de suivre la route et d'éviter les détours. Et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois depuis leur départ en duo, Lucas se tourna vers Sarah avant de lui dire :

\- _Je suis content que tu viennes avec moi… C'est… moins triste quand on est tous les deux…_

\- _C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas près de te laisser partir tout seul à l'aventure !_ Répondit-elle avec malice.

C'est alors que la jeune fille attrapa la main de Lucas qui rougit instantanément.

\- _Pour éviter de se perdre ?_ Suggéra-t-elle.

\- _Plutôt pour te garder à mes côtés…_ Osa-t-il.

Ainsi, c'est main dans la main que Lucas et Sarah partirent à la recherche de Sanskrit, un village sacré qui devrait permettre au jeune garçon d'en apprendre plus sur le lien qui unit les Pokémons et les humains. Mais, durant ce voyage, il allait aussi comprendre la puissance du lien qui unit deux personnes entre elles.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Bien, que dire ? Lucas est toujours un petit arrogant, mais sa relation avec Sarah est en train de prendre une autre tournure. Et puis surtout, l'équipe de notre jeune dresseur est bientôt complète ! Avec un nouveau Shiney ! Chance ou destin ? A vous de voir !

**Le pokedex : **

\- **Raichu (N°026) :** Si ses joues contiennent trop d'électricité, Raichu plante sa queue dans le sol pour se décharger. On trouve des parcelles de terre brûlée à proximité du nid de ce Pokémon.

\- **Skitty (N°300) :** Skitty a pris l'habitude de pourchasser les objets mobiles qui le fascinent. On sait que ce Pokémon court souvent après sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la tête qui tourne.

\- **Dynavolt ( N°309) : **Dynavolt stocke de l'électricité dans les poils de son corps allongé. Ce Pokémon stimule les muscles de ses jambes avec des charges électriques ce qui le rend capable d'accélérations fulgurantes.

\- **Arceus (N°493) :** Dans la mythologie, ce Pokémon existait déjà avant la formation de l'univers.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Il s'agit d'une ville fictive apparentant à Kohenn ! Ma fiction étant indépendante des jeux, mangas et dessin animé !


	8. Un destin tout tracé

_**Chapitre VIII : Un destin tout tracé**_

Des heures durant, Lucas et Sarah arpentèrent les bois sombres qui les conduiraient jusqu'à Sanskrit. Ce périple avait été entamé dans le but de pouvoir faire évoluer le Barpau de Lucas. Et les deux jeunes adolescents parcouraient les bois dans la bonne humeur. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils continuaient d'avancer au plus profond de la forêt en suivant un chemin qui devenait de plus en plus étroit. La forêt semblait reprendre ses droits et bientôt le sentier devient qu'une simple piste et la progression des dresseurs se complexifia. Et pour continuer de suivre la piste, Lucas décida de sortir son tout nouveau Dynavolt pensant qu'il serait capable de se repérer dans cette forêt. Mais le chien au pelage bleu et jaune semblait plus terrorisé qu'autre chose et cherchait du regard un élément qui pourrait le rassurer. Aussi, pour le réconforter, son jeune maitre s'approcha de lui en douceur et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il vienne de lui-même jusqu'à lui. Et comme le Pokémon semblait hésiter, Lucas sortit de sa poche une friandise pour l'encourager à venir jusqu'à lui. Une promesse de nourriture qui semblait emballer le canidé qui s'approcha avec une forme d'enthousiasme. Puis c'est la moindre gêne qu'il fit le tour de son dresseur, la truffe dans ses poches, pour tenter de subtiliser quelques friandises qui seraient dissimulée ci et là.

_Il a l'air gourmand celui-là, _plaisanta la jeune adolescente aux cheveux dorés.

_Je trouve aussi,_ approuva Lucas avant de se pencher à la hauteur de son Dynavolt. _Comment pourrais-je t'appeler ?_

Après tout, il l'avait capturé la veille, mais il ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de nom. Et Lucas refusait d'appeler ses Pokémons par le nom de leur race. Si cette pratique était très courante parmi les dresseurs, pour lui cela avait autant de sens d'appeler un Pokémon par sa race que si son père l'avait prénommé Humain par exemple.

_Tu pourrais l'appeler Gourmand ?_ Proposa Sarah.

_Non, il lui faut quelque chose de plus… Agressif. Je veux qu'il impressionne sur le terrain._

_Pourtant Rose n'a rien de très impressionnant. _

_Rose n'est pas faite pour impressionner, au contraire. Sa force réside dans sa beauté._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'y fait la force de Dynavolt selon toi ?_

_Hum…_ Réfléchit le jeune garçon_. Ses pouvoirs électriques ?_

_Sans doute,_ approuva la jeune championne de concours.

_Tonnerre ? _

_Oui c'est joli, mais assez courant._

_Alors, Thunders ?_

_Tu te moques de moi ?_ Répondit-elle en riant_. C'est la même chose mais dans une autre langue !_

_Au moins, il sera impressionnant ! Thunders, ça te plait ?_ Demanda-t-il à son Dynavolt qui renifla avec envie la main de son dresseur dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi remplir son estomac.

_Il a l'air d'apprécier,_ s'en amusa la blondinette.

_Je suis d'accord ! Thunders, mon grand, on a besoin de ton aide. Guide-nous jusqu'au village, et je te préparerais un bon repas. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?_

Le Pokémon électrique poussa un petit rugissement, comme pour approuver ce que lui disait son dresseur, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il renifla le sol durant quelques minutes avant de recommencer à marcher la truffe au sol. Et c'est donc en douceur que les deux jeunes dresseurs ont commencés à suivre le Dynavolt qui les guida agilement dans toute la forêt. Et c'est seulement après de longues heures de marches, et alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher, que Lucas et Sarah tombèrent de nouveau sur un chemin qui s'élargit. Et plus ils avançaient, et plus le sentier en terre retrouvait des traces d'humanités. De simples graviers jusqu'à des dalles en pierre, ils s'approchaient sans conteste d'une forme de civilisation.

Se découvrant devant eux un petit village avec des maisons en bois au centre duquel trône une immense tour dont le sommet semble perdu dans les cieux. Mais l'élément qui tranche le plus dans ce décor modeste est le grand temple situé eu fin fond du village. Cette bâtisse religieuse toute en pierre dégage une aura majestueuse qui semble en désaccord avec l'ambiance qui règne ici. Et c'est épuisé que les deux jeunes adolescents pénétrèrent dans la cité dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où se reposer et se restaurer. Mais aucun bâtiment ne semblait se distinguer les uns des autres et il ne semblait avoir aucune auberge, aucun commerce ici. Et, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que les rues sont totalement désertes. Désespéré, Lucas et Sarah frappèrent à toutes les portes. En vain.

_Tu penses qu'on devrait se rendre au temple ? On nous y fera peut-être l'aumône ?_ Proposa Lucas.

_J'ai l'impression surtout qu'on est venu ici pour rien,_ soupira Sarah.

_Ne dit pas ça. On ne nous a pas envoyé ici pour rien._

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Rose, la Nymphali de Lucas, sortie toute seule de sa pokéball pour venir enrouler ses rubans rose autour du bras de son dresseurs pour le guider jusqu'à la grande tour située au cœur de la ville.

_Tu veux qu'on rentre dedans ?_ La questionna Lucas.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de son dresseur, la petite mammalienne poussa un rugissement affectueux.

_On va explorer un vieux temple miteux ?_ Proposa le jeune homme avec un air sûr de lui.

_Tu penses qu'on a le droit de rentrer dedans ?_ Lui demanda la blondinette avec hésitation.

_Il n'y a pas marqué que c'est interdit en tout cas_, s'en amusa Lucas.

Et c'est sans attendre la réponse de son amie qu'il monta les marches qui conduisit jusqu'à une vieille porte en bois. Poussiéreuse, et particulièrement lourde, le jeune homme peina à pousser suffisamment les battants pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Et il fut bientôt imité par la jeune fille, qui étant plus frêle, n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler dans l'ouverture faites par son camard. A l'intérieur régnait une obscurité troublée par de faibles rayons d'un soleil couchant pénétrant dans la pièce à travers les nombreuses ouvertures causée par la ruine et le temps qui passe. Toutefois, ce faible éclairage n'était pas suffisant pour avancer sereinement et c'est pour contrer à cela que Lucas sortit son Reptincel à la peau dorée pour se procurer chaleur et lumière. Et c'est grâce à Tempête qu'ils ont pu commencer à explorer les lieux. Dans cet endroit délabré, il y avait encore des meubles sur lesquels la poussière s'entassait depuis plusieurs mois. Voir même plusieurs années vue l'état des meubles.

_C'est quoi cet endroit ?_ S'interrogea Sarah.

_Aucune idée,_ souffla Lucas qui examinait méticuleusement chaque meuble et chaque recoin de cet endroit. _Tu ne trouves pas ça… étrange ?_

_De quoi ?_ Lui demanda Sarah.

Lucas invita alors la jeune fille à venir jusqu'à lui avant de lui désigner des traces sur un meuble. La poussière étant moins épaisse par endroit. Comme si quelqu'un était venu poser quelque chose ici récemment. Et si on pouvait penser qu'il devait s'agir de quelques curieux à l'image de Sarah et Lucas, la réalité était toutes autres aux yeux du jeune homme qui devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon. En effet, les traces laissées ci et là indiquait sans aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un être humain. Désormais, la seule question qui taraudais son esprit était de savoir de quel Pokémon il pouvait s'agir. Et malgré le recours au pokédex pour analyser les traces, il resta dans l'incertitude.

_On devrait partir, non ?_ Suggéra Sarah. _Ça se trouve c'est un Pokémon super puissant…_

_Justement ! On ne risque pas le rencontrer si on s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes !_

Grimaçant devant cet argument, la jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Et qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ? QU'elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici ? Que cet endroit ne lui inspirait rien de bon ? Et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un escalier totalement effondré que Sarah reprit espoir à l'idée de quitter au plus ce lieu maudit.

_Hum… ça a l'air compliqué de grimper… _Soupira le jeune homme.

_Impossible même !_ S'empressa la jolie blonde de préciser.

Et alors que Lucas, résigné, s'apprêtait à partir, une ombre qui passe à vive allure attira son attention. Mais c'est le petit rire qu'il entendu en haut des escaliers qui finit par le convaincre de ne pas renoncer aussi vite à son exploration.

_Tu as entendu ? _

_Quoi ?_ Demanda Sarah dont l'esprit n'était tourné que vers la fuite.

_Le rire ?!_ Lui demanda Lucas avec entrain et une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

_Non, j'ai rien entendu. Et au pire, ça doit être un Fantominus ou un truc du genre… _

Décidément, Sarah n'aimait pas les Pokémons spectres. Il l'effrayait. Et sans tenir compte une seule seconde des états âmes de son amie, que Lucas repéra un endroit qui lui permettrait de grimper.

_Tempête, mon grand, ça te dérange de m'aider à grimper ?_ Demanda-t-il à son Pokémon au tempérament de feu.

Un grognement mécontent fut la seule réponse à laquelle Lucas eu droit. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Reptincel avait tendance à rechigner à obéir à son dresseur. Dès qu'il lui demandait un service, celui-ci semblait toujours grognon même s'il finissait toujours par obéir à son maitre. Aussi c'est avec une certaine forme de nonchalance que Tempête aida son maitre à se hisser jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Une fois en haut, il rappela son Pokémon dans sa pokéball avant de tendre sa main en direction de la jeune blonde hésitante.

_Tu montes ?_ Lui demanda le jeune homme dissimulant à peine son impatience.

_Je ne sais pas trop… Cet endroit ne m'inspire rien de bon…_ Murmura-t-elle en lançant des regards anxieux autour d'elle.

_Sarah, tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu préfères. _Lui suggéra Lucas avec une voix faussement concerné.

_Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

_Bien sûr que non._ Répondit-il avec honnêté.

_Ok… Bah… Je… retourne… là-bas…_ Dit-elle en fixant avec une forme d'angoisse l'obscurité qui se dessinait devant elle.

Lucas attrapa l'une de ses pokéballs avant de l'envoyer au pied de la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, ce fut Nymphali qui en sortit.

_Rose, tu vas raccompagner Sarah à l'extérieur et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, d'accord ?_

Comme pour acquiescer, la petite femelle poussa un rugissement avant d'enrouler ses rubans sensoriels autours du poignet de la jeune fille.

_Mais comment tu vas faire sans elle ?_ S'inquiéta de suite la blondinette.

_T'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il me faut en Pokémon !_

Lucas se redressa avant de ressortir son reptincel sur le terrain afin d'avoir suffisamment de lumière pour avancer. Et c'est sans s'inquiéter davantage pour son ami qu'il poursuivi son exploration de cette tour abandonnée. Des pièces vides et poussiéreuses se suivaient les unes les autres. Et seuls quelques Pokémons spectres venaient troubler sa paisible exploration. Mais, parmi tous ces spectres, il y avait un être qui attirait son attention. Et malgré les efforts fait par le jeune homme pour tenter de le rattraper, celui-ci restait insaisissable. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une ombre fuyante ou le bout d'une queue rose flotter dans les airs et disparaitre en l'espace d'un instant. Déterminé à en apprendre plus, Lucas grimpa les étages les uns après les autres. Et plus il montait, et plus les Pokémons spectres se faisaient puissants. Passant d'un simple Fantominus, à un Spectrum jusqu'à son évolution finale, le jeune dresseur peinait de plus en plus à remporter la victoire face à des adversaires coriaces. Et ça, c'était sans compter sur l'épuisement de ses pauvres créatures, qui malgré les potions et les herbes médicinales, avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir le choc durant les combats. Aussi, pour les aider, Lucas se stopper quelques instants et sortit de son sac à dos quelques-unes des denrées préférées de ses compagnons. Et une fois c'est une fois qu'ils furent tous sortit de leur pokéball qu'ils grignotèrent avec plaisir les mets préparés avec soin par le jeune dresseur.

Soudain, Lady se redressa d'un bond avant de venir se mettre devant son dresseur. Devant ce geste défensif, Lucas se redressa avant de demander à sa petite Kirlia :

_Il se passe quoi ?!_

C'est alors que dans l'ombre Lucas aperçu une silhouette se mouvoir et se rapprocher de lui en lévitant. Et alors qu'elle était toujours dissimulée dans l'ombre, la seule chose qu'il pouvait apercevoir c'était deux grands yeux jaunes qui le fixait d'un air amusé et fasciné.

_Lady utilise reflet,_ ordonna le jeune dresseur.

Kirlia s'exécuta sans broncher, et bientôt des projections d'elle se trouvait partout dans la pièce. Sans sembler effrayer pour le moins du monde, le spectre à l'apparence d'une petite sorcière sortit de l'ombre. Et c'est sans hésitation aucune qu'il disparut dans l'ombre avant de reparaitre juste derrière Lady et de lui porter un coup dans le dos qui blessa grièvement la petite danseuse de Lucas.

_Tempête !_ S'exclama Lucas comme pour lui ordonner de prendre la relève de sa Kirlia qu'il rappela immédiatement dans sa pokéball.

Amusé par la situation, le Magirêve utilisa l'attaque Vantardise pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Et avec un Pokémon aussi fier que Reptincel, l'attaque produisit l'effet désiré. C'est donc énervé, mais confus, que Tempête se lança sur son adversaire pour tenter de le déchiqueter avec ses griffes acérées sans même que son maitre ne lui a ordonné quoique ce soit. Ce que le Pokémon spectre esquiva sans la moindre peine. Ce qui énerva encore plus le Reptincel de Lucas qui n'écoutait désormais plus ce que son dresseur pouvait lui dire. Et plus la colère montait dans le cœur du reptile, et plus ses attaques se faisaient imprécises, au point qu'il finit par se blesser lui-même, en fonçant la tête la première dans un mur. Et c'est toujours aussi amusé par la situation, du moins c'est ce que pensais le jeune garçon, que le Magirêve envoya sur le Pokémon feu une ball'ombre qu'il se prit de plein fouet et qui le coucha durant quelques instants. Cependant, Tempête était un Pokémon costaud et il lui en fallait plus que ça pour rester allongé sur le sol sans pouvoir se redresser. Et ça, Lucas en était sûr. Pourtant, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de revenir à lui et de tenter avec peine de se redresser sous les encouragements de son dresseur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se remettre sur ses deux pattes, l'adversaire se préparait à envoyer sur lui un vibrobscur. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se mettre à l'abri de cette attaque qui pourrait être fatal à son Pokémon affaibli, et sans hésiter le moins du monde, Lucas bondit devant Tempête pour lui servir de bouclier. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le choc fut brutal pour le jeune adolescent qui fut frappé de plein fouet par la vague d'idées noires envoyée par le Magirêve.

Grièvement blessé par cette attaque, Lucas tomba au sol et peina à garder conscience. Inquiet pour leur maitre, Tempête et Thunders accouraient jusqu'à lui pour tenter de lui porter secours comme il le pouvait. Mais, ils étaient impuissants. Aucun de ces deux pokémons n'étaient capable de soigner un humain. Et seul Kirlia aurait pu le faire si elle n'avait pas été mise hors-jeu par la sorcière. Et lorsque Reptincel compris que son dresseur était blessé à cause de sa faiblesse, de son inutilité, une rage sans précédent envahi le petit reptile qui se tourna vers le Magirêve avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Un cercle de feu entourait désormais Reptincel qui canalisa toute cette énergie pour l'envoyer droit sur le Pokémon en face de lui. Cette attaque sembla déstabiliser le spectre qui, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, perdit son sourire.

_Utilise… morsure…_ Souffla avec difficulté Lucas à son Reptincel.

Sans se faire prier le moins du monde, le reptile fonça sur le Magirêve avant de lui attraper le cou et de refermer sa mâchoire avec violence sur celui-ci qui poussa un terrible hurlement de douleur. Et pour se défaire de son emprise, la sorcière utilisa éclats magiques sur le Pokémon feu. Et malgré la douleur infligée par cette attaque, Reptincel ne relâcha pas son emprise et maintient la pression autour du cou du Magirêve qui commença à regretter de s'être approché d'aussi près de ce dresseur. Pourtant, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il utilisa rayon gemme pour blesser plus grièvement le reptile. Mais, s'il relâcha son emprise, il poussa un terrible rugissement. La rage, la peur et l'inquiétude étaient si intense dans le cœur du petit Pokémon qui ne supportait plus sa propre faiblesse. Son envie de pouvoir protéger son maitre, qui lui risquait sa vie, devenait de plus en plus forte en même temps que son sentiment d'impuissance grandissait. Il avait envie d'être plus. Plus grand. Plus fort. Plus puissant. D'être digne de son maitre. Cette pensée, cette envie, qui brulait dans le cœur de Reptincel finit par se matérialiser. Un halo de lumière entoura le Pokémon qui obtient tout ce qu'il souhait en évoluant en Dracaufeu. Ce dragon à la peau noire poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs de la vieille tour de Sanskrit et qui figea sur place le Magirêve. Terrorisé face au Dracaufeu dont la résolution était aussi brillante que la flamme qui jaillissait du bout de sa queue, celui-ci envoya une déflagration droit sur son adversaire. Pourtant, malgré le fait que le Magirêve se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, il resta debout et renvoya à son adversaire un rayon gemme qui l'affaibli grandement.

_Thunders… Tempête… Attaquez ensemble…_

Thunders était encore qu'un jeune dynavolt tout récemment capturé. Cependant, voir son nouveau maitre risquer sa vie pour ses Pokémons le galvanisait et il n'hésita pas une seconde à se placer aux côtés du Dracaufeu en colère. Les deux compagnons de Lucas s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de lancer un lance flamme qui s'entremêla avec l'onde de choc qui s'abattit quelques secondes plus tard sur le Magirêve qui s'écroula en douceur sur le sol. Le Pokémon spectre retomba, inconscient, sur le sol dont le corps fut entièrement dissimulé sous son chapeau.

Cette victoire à peine remportée, les deux Pokémons se rendirent au chevet de Lucas pour tenter d'aider leur maitre comme ils le pouvaient. Les deux monstres de poches sont venus se blottir contre leur maitre pour le réconforter comme ils le pouvaient tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Lucas, voyant que ses Pokémons étaient inquiets, lutta pour rester éveillé. Mais le coup avait été trop puissant, et bientôt ses paupières furent trop lourdes pour rester conscient et il sombra dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de réparateur. Et avant de sombrer définitivement, un son, proche d'un miaulement parvient à ses oreilles.

_Mew ?_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, seul l'immensité du ciel s'ouvrait à lui. D'abord éblouit, son regard fut attiré par un petit être rose qui s'envolait au loin dans les cieux. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Lucas se redressait sans n'éprouver plus aucune douleur. Perdu, il jeta un œil autour de lui, car la dernière chose qu'il a vue avant de sombrer c'était un plafond en ruine et, dans un instant fugace, il s'imaginait que Sarah était venue l'aider pour l'extirper de cet endroit. Mais rapidement cette hypothèse s'avérait impossible. D'abord, elle n'était pas présente. Ensuite, il se trouvait tout en haut de la tour et non pas en bas. Comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Et qui l'avait soigné ? Est-ce que ses Pokémons auraient-ils pu le conduire jusqu'ici et le soigner ? Cela n'avait guère plus de sens surtout vue le regard perdu et inquiet de ses deux Pokémons qui attendaient sans doute depuis plusieurs minutes que leur dresseur reprenne connaissance. Aussi, pour les rassurer Lucas se leva et alla les prendre dans ses bras. Il ne manqua pas de les remercier de l'avoir aidé, et par réflexe, il leur demanda comment il était arrivé là. Et bien sûr, s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils avaient pourtant la langue bien pendue. Entre grognement, et rugissement, ils avaient plein de chose à raconter à leur dresseur sur ce qui s'était produit, tandis que, Lucas tenta de les réconforter sur son état de santé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, Lucas décida de reprendre son exploration. Après tout, par la force d'Arceus, il a réussi à atteindre le toit donc autant en profiter. Des piliers étaient installés tout le long des rebords de la tour, et au centre, il y avait un piédestal autours duquel, au sol, un cercle était tracé avec des formes étranges. Pour en apprendre plus, Lucas s'approcha du socle sur lequel on pouvait deviner d'anciennes traces de sang dû aux différentes tâches sombres qui l'ornait. Toutefois, s'il pouvait deviner sans la moindre peine que cet endroit servait à faire des offrandes à d'anciens Dieux, qu'elles soient humaines ou Pokémons, il n'avait aucune idée de quel Dieu était honoré ici. Puis après avoir tourné en rond durant quelques minutes, et comme le soleil s'était couché le privant de toute lumière, Lucas se décida enfin à retourner auprès de Sarah. Il s'approcha de Tempête en glissa sa main le long de son encolure avant de grimper sur son dos. Il rappela Thunders dans sa pokéball avant de donner un petit coup de talon dans les côtes de son Dracaufeu pour le faire s'envoler.

Depuis une bonne heure, Sarah attendait son ami en bas de la tour avec anxiété. Et si Rose était resté à ses côtés pour la réconforter, l'angoisse se faisait croissante dans le cœur de la jeune fille qui priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Si c'était le cas, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie car elle avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. De l'avoir laissé seul dans un endroit qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux voir mortel pour un jeu adolescent. Par moment, la blondinette avait l'impression qu'ils avaient eu tort de partir aussi vite sans avoir terminé leurs études et sans avoir la maturité suffisante pour gérer ce type de situation.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit sur son épaule une main glacée se poser. Les nerfs encore à vif, la jeune femme sursauta et se retourna avec précipitation vers l'auteur de ce geste inattendu. Deux femmes se trouvaient là et si elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux blancs, l'une d'elle était pourtant très jeune. Vêtues d'un kimono blanc avec des symboles rouges semblables à ceux gravés sur les murs ou les portes de la tour, elles se tenaient bien droite avec une sorte de dignité et d'autorité naturelle. Et c'est d'une voix douce, mais ayant subi les affres des années passées, que la plus âgées des deux s'exprimaient :

_Jeune fille que faites-vous ici toute seule ?_

_J'attends mon ami,_ soulignait Sarah avec une angoisse difficilement dissimulée.

_Vous ami s'est rendu seul au pilier céleste ? _S'inquiéta la plus jeune des deux.

_Oui… Pourquoi ? _

_Je vais chercher une équipe, il faut qu'on aille…_

_Calme-toi Julia. Le gamin ne risque rien._

_Grand-mère qu'est-ce que tu racontes_ ! S'emporta la jeune femme. _Tout seul là-dedans ? Il risque de ne jamais en sortir._

La vieille dame posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et la fixa dans les yeux ce qui sembla apaiser instantanément la plus jeune des deux. Toutefois, Sarah demeurait angoissée par la situation et elle avait peur pour son ami.

_Mon ami, il est en danger ? Cet endroit… _

_Ce lieu est à la fois sacré et maudit. Et ceux qui s'y aventurent ont des chances de ne pas revenir car les Pokémons spectre de ce lieu grandissent et se nourrissent du sang des innocents qui a été versé durant des décennies._

_Le sang des innocents ?_ S'inquiéta Sarah devant les propos énigmatiques de la vieille femme. _On devrait retourner le chercher dans ce cas, non ?_

_Mais ceux dont la détermination brûle au plus profond de leur cœur, et que les Dieux accompagnent dans leur périple ne risque pas la mort en ces lieux._

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la vieille dame, un rugissement retentit dans le ciel étoilé et bientôt Lucas, sur le dos de son Dracaufeu se retrouvait au pied de la tour en compagnie de Sarah et des deux vieilles dames. Et à peine eu-t-il le temps de poser le pied au sol, que Sarah hurla en se jetant dans ses bras :

_Lucas ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi !_

_Désolé Sarah, mais cet endroit, est rempli de mystère ! _

Et pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il avait vu, le jeune homme se retourna vers les deux femmes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, la plus âgée des deux les invita à venir chez elle pour échanger sur les événements qui se sont produits au sein de la tour et se reposer de cette exténuante journée.

Lucas et Sarah suivirent les deux femmes jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois richement décorée par des peintures multicolores. Et le village, qui était juste là désert, était désormais vivant et les rues étaient arpentées par les habitants et leurs Pokémons.

La vieille dame ouvrit la porte, qui n'était même pas verrouillée, et invita les deux dresseurs à pénétrer chez elle. L'intérieur était modestement décoré par quelques meubles en bois, et au centre de la pièce, trônait une immense cheminée dont le bois se consumait lentement tout en inondant la pièce de sa chaleur enveloppante. Elle invita les deux jeunes à s'assoir autour de la table tout en leur proposant une tasse de thé. Une fois le breuvage servit, les deux femmes natives du village venait se joindre aux deux adolescents.

_Qu'est-ce qui amène deux jeunes comme vous au village de Sanskrit ?_

_J'ai un Pokémon qui refuse d'évoluer, et je dois savoir pourquoi. _S'empressa de répondre le jeune dresseur.

_Lequel ?_ Lui demanda avec curiosité Julia, la plus jeune des deux.

Lucas sortit de sa pokéball son Barpau qui apparut dans une petite bassine au milieu de la pièce.

_C'est autre chose qui vous a conduit ici, jeune homme_. Le contredit la vieille dame. _Le destin est ce qui a conduit vos pas jusqu'à notre demeure._

Lucas ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Car c'était bien son désir d'aider son Barpau qui l'avait conduit en ces lieux. Et rien d'autre. Et ce fut Sarah qui brisa le silence.

_Cette ville… Cette tour… Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache précisément ?_

_Sanskrit a été bâti sur des terres sacrées et fut, il y a longtemps, un lieu où tout le monde se rendait pour rendre hommage à notre Dieu Arceus. Mais, cette croyance est tombée dans l'oubli, et aujourd'hui, les gens viennent ici pour tenter d'apercevoir et capturer le roi des cieux, Rayquaza. _

_Rayquaza ? _S'interrogea Lucas.

_Rayquaza, le Pokémon médiateur, le roi des cieux de Kohenn qui stoppa la guerre entre Kygore et Groudon afin de permettre au monde de se stabiliser et de vivre dans la paix. _Expliqua la plus jeune des deux._ Et ce lieu, le pilier céleste, permet à mon peuple de convoquer Rayquaza quand nous en avons le plus besoin._

_En faisant des sacrifices ?_ La question Lucas.

_Notre peuple n'a jamais fait de sacrifices ni humains ni Pokémons. Mais invoquer un Dieu à un coût et nous devons verser de notre sang au court d'une cérémonie sacrée pour appeler le roi des cieux._

_Cela explique les traces dans ce cas… Mais, pourquoi vous n'avez jamais essayer de le capturer ? Cela vous faciliterait la vie, non ?_

_Certains Pokémons ne sont pas faits pour être en captivité. Ils ont pour rôle de réguler la vie, la nature et protéger les hommes. Ils sont supérieurs à nous, et si nous les capturons, nous risquons de détruire l'équilibre de ce monde._

_Certains Pokémons légendaires sont aussi nuisibles, _contredit Lucas_. Ils ont pour rôle de détruire le monde._

_Chaque pièce à un revers, mon enfant. Il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre, pas de bonté, sans cruauté. Un jour, vous apprendrez qu'aucun Pokémon n'est mauvais par nature, il répond simplement à ses instincts et que ce sont les hommes, et seulement nous, qui dicton ce qui est bon ou mal._

La vieille dame s'approcha de Lucas et pris ses mains entre les siennes. Elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer d'une voix qui semblait provenir des profondeurs de son âme :

_Vous êtes voués à un grand destin, jeune homme. Vous emprunterez le chemin de la grandeur en suivant votre instinct et vos pulsions. Vous forgerez l'avenir de ces terres en déjouant le mal qui les rongent de l'intérieur grâce à vos capacités et à votre amitié avec vos Pokémons. Mais, pour cela, vous devrez sacrifier votre bien le plus précieux sur l'autel de la paix et la prospérité._

_Mon bien le plus précieux ? _S'exclama Lucas en pensant instantanément à ses Pokémons. _Je risque de perdre mes Pokémons ?!_

Mais avant de pouvoir lui répondre, la vieille femme manqua de s'évanouir et ne fut retenue que par sa petite fille.

_Grand-mère, tu devrais éviter ce genre de prédiction, tu n'es plus assez forte._

_Une prédiction ?_ S'exclama Sarah choquée. _Votre grand-mère est médium ? _

_Notre peuple est médium. Et dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres. _Souffla la vieille femme.

_Lucas, l'avenir n'est pas immuable. Ce qui est écrit aujourd'hui, peut être réécrit demain. _Lui expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

_Rien n'empêchera son destin de s'accomplir, _protesta la plus vieille des deux_. La détermination brûle dans son cœur et embrase son âme. Rien ne se dressa jamais entre lui et ses objectifs._

_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais à mes yeux, rien n'est plus important que mes Pokémons,_ rectifia Lucas.

_Et cela vous empêchera de poursuivre votre quête ? Allez-vous rentrez chez vous, auprès de votre père et vivre une vie dans la paix, loin de tout combat ?_

_Non, je deviendrais plus puissant encore et je protégerais mes Pokémons !_ S'exclama le jeune garçon avec une détermination proche de la provocation. _Le destin ne me fait pas peur, Julia a dit qu'il n'était pas immuable, et bien je le changerais ! Je ne perdrais pas mes Pokémons !_

_Vous savez, personne n'a dit que vous alliez perdre vos Pokémons_, le reprit Julia. _Aujourd'hui, vous ignorez ce que sera votre bien le plus précieux au moment où cette prophétie se réalisera._

_Si elle se réalise,_ fit Sarah pour soutenir son ami.

_On devrait partir._ Dit le jeune homme en se redressant. _Merci de votre hospitalité. _

Il tendit la main à Sarah qui resta interdite devant ce comportement.

_Lucas, voyons._

_On ne va pas rester là, à écouter ces deux vieilles déblatérer sur un futur possible !_

_Vous ne devez pas être effrayé, Lucas. _Dit d'une voix douce la vieille femme. _Personne n'a pas de prise sur son avenir._

_Sarah ! On s'en va !_ Déclara-t-il sûr de sa décision.

_Mais et pour Mizu ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de moyen de la faire évoluer ! _

_Je trouverais par moi-même. Je ne laisserais personne me dicter ce que j'ai à faire, ni ce que je vais devenir._ Reprit-il avec un mépris dissimulant l'angoisse de perdre ceux qu'il aime_. Personne._

_Mais il fait nuit, on ne va quand même pas travers la forêt en pleine nuit, si ?_

_Tempête à évoluer en Dracaufeu, il nous ramènera. Lève-toi._

Et sans attendre l'aval de son ami, le jeune dresseur quitta les lieux hors de lui. Et pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas dehors, Sarah se redressa confuse de cette situation.

Je suis désolée… Fit-elle honteuse.

Ne t'excuse pas jeune fille. Ton ami est effrayé, et c'est normal qu'il le soit. A sa place, nous le serions aussi. Attends avant de partir.

La vieille femme se leva et se rendit jusqu'à une commode où elle rangeait divers objets. Elle sortit une écaille à la couleur arc-en-ciel.

_On l'appelle une bell'écaille, et cela aide les Pokémons à se sentir beau. C'est un peu comme la plume de Dumbo. _

_Merci Madame._ Puis, c'est hésitante qu'elle demanda _: Et pour mon avenir ? Vous y avez vue quelque chose ?_

_Un jour, ma chérie, vous vous accrocherez à un rêve qui ne deviendra jamais réalité. Et votre bonheur dépendra de votre capacité à renoncer. _

_Je…vous laisse…_

Et c'est d'un pas pressé que la jeune fille rejoint son ami qui l'attendait dehors. Impatient, le jeune garçon était déjà juché sur son Dracaufeu près à décoller dès que Sarah l'aurait rejoint. Elle rejoignit son ami, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi leurs futurs avaient l'air aussi sombre ? Et surtout, elle voulait savoir quel rêve ne deviendrait jamais réalité…

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici le tout nouveau chapitre de Pokémon ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires !

En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le passage du pillier céleste et du combat contre le magirêve ! Et l'évolution de reptincel en dracaufeu est le clou du spectacle à mon sens !

Et j'espère que vous aurez appréciez le passage des prophéties parce que cela vous permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le destin déjà tracé de nos deux héros ! Que vont-ils devenir dans les années à venir ? Que vont-ils perdre pour ce faire ?

La réponse se situera dans les prochains chapitres, pour l'heure, c'est l'heure du pokédex !

**Fantominus (N°092) :** Fantominus est principalement constitué de matière gazeuse. Lorsqu'il est exposé au vent, son corps gazeux se disperse et diminue. Des groupes de ce Pokémon se rassemblent sous les auvents des maisons pour se protéger.

**Spectrum (N°093) :** Spectrum est un Pokémon dangereux. Si l'un d'entre eux fait signe d'approche, il ne faut jamais l'écouter. Ce Pokémon risque de sortir sa langue pour essayer de voler votre vie.

**Kyogre (N°382) :** Grâce à l'énergie de la nature, il peut accomplir sa primo-resurgence pour retrouver son apparence originelle. Ce pouvoir lui permet d'appeler de terribles déluges pour étendre les mers.

**Groudon (N°383) :** Un Pokémon considéré comme l'avatar des continents. Selon les légendes, il a disputé de nombreux combats avec Kygore pour contrôler l'énergie de la nature.

**Rayquaza (N°384) : **On raconte qu'il aurait plus de 10 000 ans. Selon les légendes, c'est grâce à lui que Kygore et Groudon ont cessé de se battre.

**Magirêve (N°429) :** Redouté pour ses sortilèges et ses malédictions, ce Pokémon peut néanmoins faire preuve de bienveillance si l'envie lui en prend. Comme Magirêve aurait le pouvoir de réaliser les souhaits des amoureux, certaines personnes se lancent désespérément à sa poursuite.

Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Et sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !


	9. Un maitre pokémon

**_Chapitre IX : Un maitre pokémon_**

Lucas n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit les prédictions faites par la vieille femme. La peur de perdre ses Pokémons, ou les gens qu'il aime, grandit en son cœur, et pour lutter contre son destin, sa résolution de devenir le plus grand des dresseurs ne cessa de croitre. Pour progresser, il décida de retourner à l'atoll de combat d'Eternia et de combattre jusqu'à atteindre le champion : Cross Marianne[1]. Pour ce faire, tous les matins dès l'aube, il se leva pour combattre des Pokémons sauvages jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'atoll. Entre neuf et dix heures, il se rendit pour combattre des dresseurs. Puis, entre dix heures et midi, il laissait ses Pokémons se reposer et il en profitait pour rendre visite à Sarah au centre de concours Pokémon. Et la majeure partie du temps, il en profitait pour concourir avec son barpau afin que Mizu se sente plus gracieuse et qu'elle finisse par évoluer en Milobellus.

Après un court repas, Lucas retournait combattre les dresseurs les plus puissants de l'atoll. Expérimentés et puissants, il alternait contre eux les défaites et les victoires. Et en fin de journée, il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier les points forts et les points faibles de chaque Pokémon, de chaque type. Les différentes stratégies qu'il pouvait adopter pour obtenir une victoire à coup sûr. Et le plus souvent, le garçonnet finassait par tomber d'épuisement et s'endormir sur ses livres. Ce n'est que lorsque la bibliothécaire le chassait sans ménagement qu'il retournait se coucher dans sa chambre.

Une routine qu'il appliquait durant plusieurs mois et qui finit rapidement par devenir payante. Son entrainement intensif tous les matins, ses connaissances qu'il approfondissait tous les soirs, en plus des expériences sur le terrain qu'il accumulait lui permettait d'enchainer les victoires. Mais, il ne s'arrêtait pas là, puisqu'il développait également les liens d'amitié avec ses Pokémons grâce aux petits repas qu'il leur préparait. Aussi, en plus de ses compétences en stratégie, il développait ses compétences culinaires de façon purement remarquable. Et la majorité de ses petits compagnons à quatre pattes adorait les pâtisseries aux baies cuisinées par leur dresseurs. Et si Lucas avait fait principalement concourir son barpau, dans le but de le faire évoluer, il avait également fait concourir chacun de ses Pokémons pour qu'ils développent tout un tas de compétences complémentaires. Et c'est au bout d'un mois, et après une victoire arrachée de justesse à un magnifique Ecyaon, Mizu se sentie si belle qu'elle finit par évoluer en un gracieux Millobelus. Une évolution bienvenue qui permit au jeune et ambitieux dresseur de posséder une nouvelle corde à son arc.

Puis, un jour après plusieurs mois à accumuler les victoires, un homme vient le trouver à la sortie du stade. L'homme à la chevelure de feu, et à l'allure soignée, l'approcha avec un mélange d'aisance et d'arrogance.

\- _Petit,_ le héla-t-il.

\- _Bonjour,_ se contenta de répondre sur le même ton le jeune garçon.

\- _Tu as du talent, gamin._ Fit-il tout en lui crachant la fumée de son cigare en plein visage.

\- _Vous accepteriez un combat ?_ Lui demanda l'adolescent sans réagir à sa provocation.

Lucas avait tout de suite reconnu cet illustre champion. Devenu maitre Pokémon au jeune âge de vingt ans, il n'a pas été maitre de la ligue durant longtemps. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de prendre une arène car c'est un système qu'il jugeait trop contraignant et trop peu challengeant. C'est pourquoi, il décida de créer l'atoll de combat qui permet aux dresseurs de tout niveau de participer. Et une fois tous les cinq ans, il organise un concours pour élire le meilleur dresseur de l'année. Un titre à la fois honorifique est également affublé d'un cadeau, souvent un Pokémon rare, ou des objets utiles au combat. Un honneur qui fut très souvent très souvent remporté par Cross Marianne lui-même ce qui démontre le génie de l'homme.

\- _Tu oses me défier gamin ? Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui t'attend ?_

\- _Oh si, mais je ne peux pas mesurer mon niveau si je n'affronte que des gens plus faibles que moi._

\- _Quel est mon intérêt dans cette histoire ?_

\- _Savoir si je suis plus fort que vous._

\- _Je peux déjà te dire que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es trop faible gamin._

\- _T'es venu me dire que j'étais talentueux,_ se contenta de répondre Lucas avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- _J'aime ton r'gard._ Se contenta de répondre le propriétaire de l'atoll. _Et, je vais te montrer que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de tes ambitions. J'aime écraser les rêves des sales gosses dans ton genre._

\- _C'est ce que nous verrons,_ répondit le jeune homme à la provocation.

Un combat qui fut fixé au demain en début d'après-midi. Ce qui laissait au jeune homme tout le luxe de se préparer à ce terrible combat. Pour se faire, il se rendit dans le champ dans lequel, jadis, il s'entrainait avec Lynne Ewenn. Pour ne pas les épuiser, il avait décidé de ne pas les faire combattre mais de leur faire faire du sport. Il fit plusieurs tours de terrains en leur compagnie, les fit grimper dans des arbres, sauter des obstacles. Sur les coups de midi, Sarah vient le rejoindre avec un panier en osier dans lequel se trouvait des sandwichs fait de ses propres mains. Heureux de revoir la jeune femme qui était vêtue d'une petite robe blanche fluide qui mettait en valeur le bronzage qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses cheveux étaient joliment arrangés avec une couronne de fleurs rose, tandis que sur ses yeux et ses joues, la jeune femme avait mis de la poudre rose.

\- _Tu es belle comme ça…_ Lui déclara le jeune garçon en lui faisant un petit sourire assuré.

\- _Oh merci,_ fit-elle avec timidité.

\- _De rien, et en plus tu es très attentionnée à m'apporter mon repas._

\- _Il faut manger pour être en forme._

\- _Tu as raison_, approuva le jeune homme.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre à partager un repas ainsi que leurs appréhensions sur le combat à venir. La jeune Sarah ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il l'avait défié aussi tôt dans son parcours. Même s'il a grandement progressé, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit au niveau de Cross. Après tout, il s'agit tout de même d'un maitre Pokémon qui a vaincu la ligue il y a quelques années déjà. Mais quand elle lui demandait, il lui répondait toujours la même réplique : _« Comment pourrais-je savoir si j'ai progressé si je n'affronte que des dresseurs plus faibles que moi ?_ ». Aussi, face à cette réponse, la jeune fille avait fini par baisser les bras et elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur quoique ce soit. Une fois le repas engloutit, Lucas se dépêcha de reprendre son entrainement.

Après une courte nuit, Lucas passa sa matinée à la bibliothèque pour peaufiner ses stratégies en compagnie de sa charmante amie. Et vient enfin le moment fatidique du combat contre le redoutable Cross Marianne. Lucas, comme à son habitude, se présenta au colisée par la porte des invités. Il entra dans l'arène au sol sableux sous les applaudissements d'une foule en délire. Comme à chaque fois que combattait le chef de l'atoll le public se réunissait nombreux dans les gradins pour assister à la démonstration de puissance de Cross. Et sans être intimidé le jeune garçon se plaça sur l'emplacement qui lui était dédié. En face lui, avec un léger retard, se présenta le maitre Pokémon sous une véritable ovation. Et pour cause, il avait soigné son entrée. Vêtu d'une tenue noire et rouge avec un large chapeau noir, il fit son entrée en musique avec entrain et grâce. Si Lucas dégageait une certaine assurance assimilable à de l'arrogance malgré son jeune âge pour Cross la question ne se posait pas. C'était un individu aussi égocentrique que talentueux et charismatique.

\- _Lucas Desjardins, tu es un jeune homme talentueux, mais tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Je vais te monter le chemin qu'il te reste à parcourir pour espérer être un jour digne d'être à mon niveau._

\- _Combattons au lieu de se perdre en palabres._

\- _A tes souhaits,_ plaisanta le chef de l'atoll.

Ce fut Cross qui ouvrit les hostilités en envoyant un Tengalice pour débuter. Ce petit bipède au corps recouvert de bois semblait défier du regard le jeune dresseur et lui fit signer de s'approcher avec sa main faite de larges feuilles. Ce Pokémon était de type plantes et ténèbres offrait deux possibilités à Lucas pour obtenir un avantage de type. Soit il envoyait Dracaufeu, soit il envoyait Nymphali. Pour commencer, et faire bonne impression, Lucas décida d'envoyer son Dracaufeu à la peau noire. Lucas lui ordonna d'utiliser un terrible et puissant lance-flamme. En face, le Tengalice ne bougea pas d'un pouce et encaissa sans broncher l'attaque envoyé par le Pokémon feu de Lucas. Le rire de Cross pris place dans le colisée :

\- _Gamin, tu ne comprends pas que tu ne pourras rien faire face à mon Tengalice ?_

\- _C'est ce qu'on verra_, répliqua le jeune dresseur.

Agacé par cette absence de dégâts, il ne perdit pas une seconde et ordonna à Tempête d'utiliser danse flamme pour l'enfermer dans une cage de feu. Mais cette fois-ci Cross lui demanda d'esquiver et c'est ce que fit le ninja de bois sans la moindre difficulté.

\- _Utilise lame-feuille_, lui ordonna Cross d'une voix assurée.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Tempête s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Médusé, Lucas le rappela dans sa pokéball. D'un point de vue purement stratégique, il ne lui restait que deux Pokémons qui ont un type qui lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage : Nympahli ou Kirilla. S'il voulait pouvoir battre ne serait-ce qu'un Pokémon à Cross, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer son Nymphali. Même si celle-ci était sa carte maitresse de son équipe. Profitant de l'égo surdimensionné de son adversaire, qui ne concevait pas que Lucas puisse battre ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses Pokémons, Lucas en profita pour ordonner à Rose d'utiliser attraction. Et visiblement, les grands yeux bleus de Nymphali furent suffisamment pour faire palpiter le cœur de Tengalice. Aussi, quand Cross lui ordonna d'utiliser à nouveau un lame-feuille à son Pokémon type plante, il refusa. La tête dans les nuages, et des cœurs dans les yeux, il admirait la jeune nymphali qui vient se frotter à lui en douceur tout en enroulant ses rubans sensorielles autours de lui.

\- _Maintenant !_ Lui hurla Lucas.

Rose se recula brusquement avant que la lumière de la lune, pourtant dissimulée par le soleil, brille suffisamment pour dégager une sphère d'énergie qui s'abattit brutalement sur le tengalice.

\- _Ça suffit,_ s'emporta le maitre Pokémon qui rappela sur le champ son tengalice. _A ton tour, mon gros !_

Sur le terrain apparu un imposant Galeking. Semblable à un rhinoféros qui qui serait recouvert de métal avec de large anneau blanc situé sur chacun de ses membres et dont la tête est recouverte par un crâne de métal d'où sortent de longues pointes. Ce Pokémon était somme toute extraordinairement imposant du haut de ses deux mètres de haut. Qui plus est, face à Pokémon de type acier et roche, Lucas savait qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage du type. Au contraire. Pour éviter de perdre un tour complet, Lucas ordonna à Nymphali d'utiliser relais. Malheureusement, avant, que Nymphali ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, de Pokémon armure utilisa une terrible queue de fer qui projeta la petite quadrupède au pied de son dresseur. Elle aussi inconsciente en seul coup.

\- _Désolé Rose…_ Dit-il en rentrant son Pokémon dans sa pokéball. _Mizu à ton tour ma belle !_

Devant la foule en délire, Lucas fit apparaitre son Milobellus. Ce Pokémon aquatique ressemblant à un serpent couleur crème était particulièrement rare à Kohenn. Considéré comme le plus beau Pokémon du monde et on prétend qu'en apercevoir un permet d'apaiser les cœurs les plus tourmentés.

\- _Danse pluie !_ Lui ordonna Lucas afin de rendre le terrain plus favorable à ses prochaines attaques.

De la pluie commença à s'abattre sur le terrain. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire qui se contenta de lui dire :

\- Gamin, tes efforts sont vains. Parfois, on ne peut rien faire face à de la puissance pure. Il regarda son galeking avant de lui ordonner : _Poing éclaire_

\- _Quoi ?_ S'étonna Lucas qui n'avait pas du tout prévu une telle attaque.

Évidemment, la danse pluie aidant, le poing éclaire fut fatale à la jeune Mizu. Il ne lui restait plus que deux Pokémons : dynavolt et Kirilla. Et aucun des deux n'étaient capable de vaincre les Pokémons envoyés par Cross. Il avait perdu. Il le savait. Lucas s'avança sur le terrain, levant la main en l'air, il déclara :

\- _Je déclare forfait._

\- _Déjà ?_ S'en amusa le maitre Pokémon avec un air provocateur peint sur le visage.

\- _Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre en poursuivant ce combat, _admit_-_il.

\- _Très bien, dans ce cas, le combat s'arrête ici. Et évidemment, j'en sors vainqueur._

La foule, déçue que le combat s'arrête là, huait le jeune dresseur qui se retira.

Dehors, Sarah l'attendait avec la mine déconfite :

\- _Lucas… Je… suis désolée…_

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Lui demanda-t-il l'air surpris.

\- _Pour ta défaite…_ Dit-elle confuse.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave. Cela me permet de voir le niveau d'un maitre Pokémon et tout le chemin qui me reste à parcourir._

Soudain, une voix grave s'éleva dans son dos :

\- _J't'avais prévenu gamin. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur._

\- _Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas battu, je n'ai que treize ans. _Le provoqua le jeune garçon.

\- _Treize ans, et déjà insupportable,_ souligna son adversaire.

\- _Mais je vous remercie de votre temps,_ dit-il en s'inclinant. _Grâce à vous, je connais le niveau que je me dois de dépasser._

\- _Tu as encore du boulot,_ répondit Cross en se regorgeant.

\- _Mais, Cross, je vous préviens… Je ne perdrais plus face à vous. Votre victoire d'aujourd'hui sera la dernière._

\- _Tu es d'une arrogance pour un microbe, _soupira le maitre Pokémon.

\- _J'apprends en regardant les meilleurs._ Répondit l'adolescent à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et la moquerie.

\- _Bien dit_, approuva Cross. _J'aimerais tellement que mon gosse te ressemble un peu plus._

\- _Vous avez un enfant ?_ Demanda Lucas surpris.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet individu puisse avoir un enfant. Coureur de jupons invétéré, il était relativement difficile de l'imaginer en tant que père aimant. Il avait pour réputation de passé tous son temps entre les cuisses de toutes les femmes qui étaient un tant soit peu jolie. Il faut dire qu'avec son physique d'aplombs, sa puissance et son charisme, la séduction était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Aussi, on lui prêtait des aventures avec toutes les femmes les plus jolies du contient de Kohenn.

\- _Oui, j'ai fils du nom de Akira qui deviendra sans doute un dresseur puissant un jour. Mais, il ne sera jamais à la hauteur d'un dresseur comme moi… Ou toi._

\- _Moi ? Vous me comparez à vous ? _Répondit-il surpris.

\- _Tu es promis à un bel avenir, gamin. Tu feras un maitre Pokémon digne de ce nom, j'en suis convaincu. Sauf si tu te laisses déborder par ton arrogance._

\- _A votre image ?_ Plaisanta Lucas.

\- _Mon égo, je le vaux. Je suis l'un des dresseurs les plus puissants de tout Kohenn, et probablement du monde entier. Je suis riche, je suis beau, et intelligent. Je n'ai aucun défaut…_

\- _A part le manque de modestie_, commenta Sarah dans un murmure.

\- _Tu sais, gamin, tu peux être orgueilleux quand tu es talentueux. Quand tu seras à mon niveau, tu pourras te la péter de la même façon. _Répondit-il avec fierté.

\- _L'année prochaine quoi,_ répondit-il avec suffisance.

\- _C'est ce que nous verrons_. _Reviens me défier quand tu auras battu la ligue et là je te prendrais au sérieux._

\- _Marché conclu,_ s'exclama l'adolescent avec entrain.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, Cross reparti sans un mot de plus. Cette discutions avec lui n'avait fait que renforcer la détermination de Lucas. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir tenter la ligue Pokémon. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une vision plus précise du niveau qu'il fallait atteindre pour espérer réussir. Et à ce jour, il en était très loin. Aussi, il avait pris sa décision :

\- _Sarah, fait tes bagages, nous partons demain à la première heure._

\- _Mais pour aller où ?_ s'exclama la jeune femme surprise.

\- _Partout où le vent nous portera !_

Après un détour au centre Pokémon pour apporter les soins à ses petites créatures blessées, Lucas et Sarah profitèrent une dernière fois de leur soirée à Eterina. Ils se rendirent au café restaurant placé en plein centre de la place pour prendre un dernier repas en tête à tête. Et alors que la nuit était en train de recouvrir le monde de son voile dorée, Lucas et Sarah s'installèrent sur la large fontaine.

\- _Sarah… Tu es ravissante ce soir… Je dois te dire… Que je suis heureux que tu m'accompagnes,_ admit Lucas avec une timidité inhabituelle.

\- _Merci Lucas… Je suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés aussi…_ Admit la jeune femme tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent d'une jolie couleur pivoine.

Lucas se rapprocha doucement de Sarah avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une timidité enfantine. Et c'est avec la même pudeur que la jeune femme répondit au geste maladroit de son ami.

\- _Sarah…_ Reprit-il avec appréhension : _Je t'apprécie beaucoup… et j'aimerais que tu sois ma petite amie…_

\- _Avec plaisir !_ S'exclama la jeune femme_. Je suis tellement heureuse !_

\- _Je dois dire… que moi aussi._

Après une soirée à se câliner, ils regagnèrent l'hôtel. Et c'est avec pudeur et chasteté qu'ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leurs propres chambres.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Lucas s'étendit de tous son long dans son lit et sortit tous ses Pokémons. Ceux-ci, heureux de revoir leur dresseur, virent tous se blottir à ses côtés dans le lit. A l'exception de Dracaufeu qui se coucha sur le tapis.

\- _Je suis heureux !_ S'exclama Lucas_. Rose, Tempête, Lady, Mizu, Thunders, vous savez quoi… Je pense que Sarah est la femme de ma vie ! J'en suis certains !_

Les petits Pokémons rugissaient en guise d'approbation.

\- _Elle est merveilleuse ! Gentille, intelligente… Et patiente,_ plaisanta-t-il. _Vous savez mes petits gars, j'aurais besoin de vous pour la protéger ! Si ce que la vieille folle a dit est vrai, nous devons devenir les meilleurs afin que personne ne puisse rivaliser avec nous !_

Rose s'approcha de Lucas et enroula ses rubans sensorielle autours de son maitre. Et c'est le cœur en joie, et des rêves plein la tête que le jeune adolescent s'endormi profondément. Quant à Sarah, c'est tout aussi excitée et heureuse qu'elle sombra à son tour dans un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gare. Les sacs chargés et prêt à partir pour de nouvelles aventures.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Lucas subit une défaite écrasante de la part de Cross Marianne. Il existe une véritable différence de niveau entre un maitre Pokémon et des dresseurs lambda. Et encore plus des enfants. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de la percevoir.

Quant au combat en lui-même, j'ai tenté de le décrire aussi bien que possible. Mais je suis loin d'être une experte en stratégie alors et j'espère que les plus connaisseurs d'entre vous ne seront pas trop titillé !

En tout cas, voici la description du pokedex des Pokémons de ce chapitre :

\- **Tengalice (N°275) **: Tengalice est un Pokémon mystérieux que l'on dit vivre au-dessus des arbres imposants datant de plus de mille ans. Il crée des tempêtes terribles avec les feuilles éventail qu'il détient.

\- **Galeking (N°306) **: Galeking marque son territoire autour d'une montagne entière. Il combat sans merci quiconque qui pénètre dans son environnement. Ce Pokémon patrouille sans arrêt sur son territoire.

\- **Ecayon (N°456)** : Les motifs roses de sa peau brillent la nuit. Des stations balnéaires l'attirent avec de la nourriture car il est très aimé des plongeurs.

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture

* * *

[1] Référence évidente au personnage de Cross Marianne du manga -Man de l'auteure Katsuna Hoshino


	10. Les voleurs de pokémons

**_Chapitre X : Les voleurs de pokémon_**

C'est très tôt le matin que Lucas et Sarah se retrouvèrent dans la gare d'Eternia. Il était grand temps pour eux de reprendre la route pour vivre tout un tas de nouvelles aventures. Et pour ce faire quoi de mieux que de rendre, via la ligne de train à grande vitesse, à l'autre bout de la région dans la grande ville d'Océania ? Cette ville est la capitale de Kohenn en raison de son attrait commercial et touristique. Situé à proximité de la mer, la ville est brodée par des plages de sable fins ou par la forêt. Sa renommée provient également de ses nombreux centres commerciaux, ses restaurants le long de la côte, sa bibliothèque qui est la plus grande de tout Kohenn, le port marchand et le port de plaisance, mais aussi son Océarium. Sans oublier, bien sûr, sa l'arène de Pokémon tenue par nulle autre que la célèbre dresseuse Ariel. Connue et reconnue autant pour ses capacités de combat, que pour ses capacités d'actrice, car elle donne régulièrement des spectacles aquatiques dans son arène. En somme, il s'agit d'une ville qui promet de vastes aventures à nos jeunes dresseurs.

Lucas et Sarah, excité de découvrir une nouvelle cité, grimperaient dans le train avec enthousiasme. Pour le voyage, ils avaient dû rentrer dans leurs pokéballs tous leurs Pokémons, car il était interdit de voyager avec des Pokémons en liberté dans ce convoi. Pendant leur trajet, Lucas et Sarah furent rejoint à leurs emplacement par une jeune fille aux cheveux long à la couleur du bois. Les yeux vert pétillant, elle dévisagea durant de longue minute le jeune adolescent qui ne la remarquait même pas. Une attention qui ne passa cependant pas aperçu aux yeux de Sarah. La jeune fille, gênée de s'être fait repérer en train de le fixer en silence, finit par leur adresser la parole, pour se présenter :

\- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Anya. Je… suis impressionnée de vous rencontrer_, dit-elle à l'intention de l'adolescent.

\- _Bonjour,_ fit Lucas en observant la jeune fille.

\- _Bonjour,_ rétorquait Sarah à son tour. _Vous nous connaissez ?_

\- _Oui, je vous aie déjà vue tous les deux. Vous,_ dit-elle en regardant Sarah, _je vous ai vus avec votre adorable Pikachu aux concours…_

Puis, de nouveau, elle lança un regard embarrassé à Lucas avant d'ajouter :

\- _Et vous, je vous ai vue combattre le très célèbre Cross Marianne…_

\- _Ah…_ Fit Lucas en se souvenant de sa défaite mémorable.

\- _Je vous ai trouvé tellement impressionnant !_ S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- _Vraiment ? J'ai perdu pourtant,_ déclara l'adolescent de plus en plus surpris.

\- _Mais vous avez été admirable ! Quel âge avez-vous ? Parce que vous avez l'air super jeunes et vous avez déjà des Pokémons à un niveau incroyable !_

\- _J'ai quatorze ans._

\- _Waho ! J'aimerais tellement être comme vous à votre âge ! Moi, je n'ai que douze ans ! Et j'ai déjà un bulbizarre !_ Expliqua-t-elle toute contente. _C'est qui votre secret ?_

\- _Je m'entraine tous les jours, et j'étudies tous les Pokémons. Leurs points forts, leur points faibles… le but étant de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu._

\- _Incroyable,_ répéta-t-elle avec toujours la même lueur d'admiration qui brillait aux fonds de ses pupilles.

\- _Merci, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être incroyable,_ confia Lucas.

\- _Pourtant vous l'êtes, je vais souvent à Eternia pour rendre visite à mon père,_ se confia la petite fille. _Mes parents se sont séparés, et du coup, je vais souvent passer l'été avec mon père qui habite à Eternia maintenant. Et tous les ans, il m'amène voir des combats Pokémons depuis que j'ai dix ans ! Et c'est la première fois que je vous quelqu'un d'aussi jeune gagner des combats et être repéré par le maitre de l'atoll lui-même !_

\- _Lucas est un très bon dresseur_, approuva Sarah.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et pendant le reste du trajet, Lucas échangea des stratégies avec la jeune fille. Elle leur promit que dès qu'elle arriverait à Océania, elle partirait s'entrainer en tenant compte de tous les bons conseils que lui prodiguait la graine de champion. Car, à ses yeux à elle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un jour, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel s'il poursuivait dans cette voie. Une déclaration qui rendit le jeune homme heureux. Certes, ce n'était qu'une enfant qui lui avait fait cette remarque, mais il était content d'être perçu comme un individu ayant du talent. Et, il se promit de tout faire pour être à la hauteur des espoirs que les gens pourraient placer en lui.

Après quelques heures de trajet, le train arriva en gare. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Lucas et Sarah se séparèrent de la jeune Anya qui descendit du train pour retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait sur le quai. Puis, les deux jeunes partirent découvrir la ville. Et il y avait des tas de choses à voir ! Ils commencèrent par faire un tour le long de la plage et regardèrent tous les océaniens se prélasser au soleil en compagnie de leurs compagnons favoris. Puis, ils longèrent le sillon pour remonter jusqu'à Atlantide, le plus grand centre commercial de la ville. Leur slogan : « Tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvez se trouver ici » et, bien sûr, Sarah ne put résister à l'envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce que Lucas accepta sans difficulté car il savait qu'il y avait de nombreux accessoires pour les Pokémons. Des potions aux herbes médicinales, en passant par toutes les pokéballs qui avaient pu être créé par l'homme. Il savait qu'il pourrait y trouver son bonheur. A l'intérieur, les deux jeunes adolescents trouvèrent leur bonheur. Que ce soit la petite robe bleue et blanche pour Princesse repéré par Sarah, ou les hyper balls aperçu par Lucas, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Cependant, c'était un bonheur qui s'avérait, cependant, au-dessus de leur moyen. En effet, lorsqu'ils sont partis de Bourg-Fleurie, ils avaient emporté toutes leurs économies avec eux. Et s'ils ont gagnés pas mal d'argent à Eternia, ils en ont également dépensé beaucoup entre l'hôtel, les repas, les concours et surtout les combats. Aussi, après l'achat du billet de train, ils ne disposaient plus de beaucoup d'espèce sur eux.

\- _Et si on allait combattre quelques dresseurs histoire de se faire un peu thune ?_ proposa Lucas.

\- _Ok,_ approuva Sarah.

La ville était bordée par les grands bois de Kohenn qui s'étendent sur presque tout le centre de la région. Dans ces bois, il existe de nombreux chemins qui mènent autant à des petits villages, tel que Dryades ou Luminia, ou des grandes villes tel que Océania ou le chemin qui mène vers le désert dans lequel se situe Eremos. Dans ces bois, on peut trouver tous types de Pokémons : Des petits et faibles aux alentours des grands cités aux Pokémons puissants et dangereux enfoui aux confins de la forêt. C'était typiquement le genre d'endroit où les dresseurs de tout niveau adoraient se rendre pour tenter de capturer des Pokémons ou affronter d'autres adversaires. Et la chance sourit très vite à Lucas et Sarah qui ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer des dresseurs de tout niveau. Tantôt faible, tantôt puissant, Lucas enchainait cependant les victoires même contre des adversaires plus âgés. Et ce, sous les encouragements de sa petite amie. Soudain, Lucas tomba sur un couple qui leur proposa un combat en duo. Sarah lança un regard désabusé à Lucas car elle était loin d'être une experte en combat. Et elle avait peur de le gêner. Mais, Lucas lui était persuadé que Sarah avait l'étoffe d'un bon dresseur et les combats qu'ils ont menés ensemble par le passé le confortait dans cette idée.

\- _On accepte._ Approuva Lucas.

Contrainte et forcée, Sarah se promit de tout faire pour ne pas décevoir son petit ami. Il en allait de la confiance qu'il lui portait. Aussi, elle envoya son Pikachu pendant que Lucas avait choisi d'envoyer son Millobellus. En face, le couple avait envoyé Boskara et un fouinar.

\- _Mizu, attaque danse pluie !_ Lui ordonna Lucas.

Sa stratégie était simple, il fallait d'abord permettre à Pikachu de gagner en puissance pour que ses attaques éclaires soient dévastatrices. Puis, il pourrait retirer son Milobellus car face à un boskara, une tortue de type plante, il n'avait aucune chance. Et cela ne sembla pas échapper à Sarah, qui à force d'observer son ami, connaissait un peu ses stratégies. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, et demanda à son Pikachu d'utiliser son attaque éclaire sur le fouinar qui avait une apparence plus faible. Princesse s'avança alors, et des étincelles jaunes jaillissait de ses petites joues rouges pour s'envoler dans le ciel et s'abattre avec violence sur la fouine à la queue touffue. Elle ne parvient pas à l'esquiver, cependant, l'attaque ne fut pas fatale. Et leur réplique ne se fit pas attendre puisque le jeune homme demanda à son Boskara d'utiliser l'attaque tranche-herbe. C'est alors que l'herbe autour du Pokémon se souleva dans les airs avant de s'abattre avec une vitesse fulgurante contre le Milobellus de Lucas. Le serpent des mers étant brutalement touché, elle poussa un terrible hurlement tout en suppliant son dresseur du regard pour qu'il la rentre dans sa pokéball. Ce qu'il fit avant que le fouinar n'ait le temps d'attaquer. Comme la puissance des attaques feu étaient réduite sous la pluie, Lucas décida d'envoyer sa Kirlia pour prendre le relais. La petite danseuse atterrit sur le terrain et n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se prit de plein fouet l'attaque combo-griffe lancé par le furet ennemi. Après un bref échange de regard entre Sarah et Lucas, ils décidèrent de frapper en même temps les deux Pokémons en face d'eux. Lady, la Kirlia, utilisa l'attaque feuille magique sur le founiar, tandis que Pikachu utilisa vive-attaque sur le Boskara.

\- _Vous ne nous aurez pas comme ça !_ S'énerva le dresseur en face en constatant les dégâts infligés.

A bout de souffle, les deux Pokémons adversaires tenaient cependant bon afin de ne pas décevoir leurs dresseurs. La tortue à la carapace recouverte d'une végétation qui était en train de pousser sembla se concentrer quelques secondes. Puis, au pied de lady le gazon se mit à trembler avant de se soulever et de blesser gravement la petite danseuse. Cette attaque… Lucas la connaissait et il ne pouvait s'agir de nulle autre qu'une attaque Aire d'herbe. C'était une attaque redoutable qui ne s'apprenait pas naturellement pour un boskara. Sans doute que le jeune homme avait été acheté un manuel au centre commercial pour apprendre à son Pokémon à s'en servir. Et il devait en être de même pour la jeune femme qui utilisa une attaque Toxik avec son fouinar. Une attaque qui n'était pas non plus innée pour la fouine.

\- _Si vous voulez la jouer comme ça_, s'énerva Lucas.

Il ordonna à Lady d'utiliser l'attaque plénitude avant d'enchainer directement avec un vampibaiser sur le fouinar. Comme prévu, cela acheva le Pokémon adversaire et surtout cela permit à Kirlia de retrouver une grande partie de son énergie et soigna ses blessures. Lucas se tourna vers Sarah et lui conseilla d'utiliser l'attaque boule-elec car son pikachu était forcément plus rapide que l'adversaire. Et vue que la puissance de cette attaque varie suivant la vitesse du lanceur, cela avait de forte chance d'achever, ou presque, l'adversaire. Et comme convenu, le choc fut rude pour le Pokémon plante mais il tient debout. Sans doute pour ne pas décevoir son dresseur qui semblait avoir un lien très fort avec ses Pokémons.

\- _Boskara !_ S'écria-t-il inquiet pour son compagnon.

Affaibli, le Pokémon lui lança un regard empli d'amour avant de retourner son attention vers Lady et Princesse. Il tenta à nouveau d'utiliser l'attaque Air d'herbe, mais cette fois-ci Lucas était préparée et demanda à sa danseuse d'esquiver l'attaque. Ce qu'elle fit avec aisance, et répliqua avec un puissant choc mental qui fut suffisant pour mettre K.O son ennemi. Une fois le combat terminé, Lucas et Sarah récupéraient leur récompense, et ils en profitaient pour féliciter le couple pour la fusion qu'ils ont avec leurs compagnons. Même durant ce court affrontement, Lucas et Sarah avaient pu ressentir la force du lien qui les unissaient avec leur cher compagnon à quatre pattes.

Ayant désormais assez d'argent pour subvenir à leur besoin et surtout à leurs pulsions d'achat, Lucas et Sarah décidèrent de retourner dans le centre-ville. Cela leur ferait le plus grand bien, d'autant plus que la nuit était sur le point de tomber et qu'ils n'avaient guère envie de dormir à la belle étoile. Toutefois, pour affronter de plus en plus d'adversaire, ils s'étaient enfoncés plus profondément dans les bois et il leur fallait une bonne demi-heure de marche pour retourner jusqu'à Océania.

\- _Lucas, tu ne veux pas appeler Tempête pour qu'il nous ramène ?_ Suggéra Sarah.

L'adolescent approuva l'idée. Mais au moment il saisit sa pokéball, il entendit un hurlement déchirant s'élever de la forêt. Ce cri… Cela ne pouvait qu'être celui d'une jeune fille. Sans perdre une seconde, Lucas et Sarah couraient dans les bois pour en trouver l'origine. Et ils n'eurent aucun mal à remontrer la trace de la personne en détresse qui continuait de pousser des hurlements. Soudain, ils aperçurent une silhouette qui ne leur étaient pas inconnue. Une jeune femme à la peau blanche, et au long cheveux marron coiffé en couette était assise par terre en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. En face d'elle, se trouvait deux adultes vêtus de noir qui la dévisageait en souriant.

\- _Anya, s'écria Lucas. Tout va bien ?_

\- _Ils… ils…_ Tenta d'articuler la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. _Ils m'ont volé mon bulbizarre !_

\- _Quoi ?_ S'étonna Lucas surpris de cette déclaration.

\- _Chouette, deux aut' gosses,_ s'exclamait l'un des individus.

\- _Vous allez nous donner tous vos Pokémons, et tout de suite, à moins que vous avez envie d'être blessés ?_ Leur demanda l'autre homme à l'apparence louche.

\- _Ils ont fait quoi ?_ S'étonna Sarah qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de vol de Pokémon avant ce jour.

Lucas lui restait silencieux, et il observa la jeune fille qui portait des séquelles corporelles du combat qui l'avait opposé à ses deux hommes. Sans doute l'avait-il attaqué elle directement pour pouvoir lui dérober sa précieux compagnon. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de déclarer à l'attention des deux adultes :

\- _Vous allez lui rendre gentiment son bulbizarre et disparaitre d'ici sur le champ._ Gronda Lucas.

\- _Regard l'gosse, y s'prend pour qui c'lui là _? S'amusa l'un des deux hommes. _T'veux qu'on t'mette ta pâté ?_

\- _Dans ce cas, je vais le reprendre de force, répliqua_ le jeune adolescent qui ignora leur provocation.

\- _Tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses toi, ça s'voit, répliqua le plus âgé des deux. Tu vois ce « R » sur notre torse ? Ça signifie qu'on fait partie de la Team Rocket ! On des mafieux gamins, et si tu veux vivre tu ferais mieux de nous donner tes petits amis à quatre pattes._

\- _Team Rocket… Mafieux… Vous pensez réellement que ça va changer quelque chose pour moi ? _Répliqua l'adolescent avec l'assurance qui le caractérise. _Je vais vous pulvériser et vous n'aurez même pas le temps de dire ouf._

Sans attendre, Lucas mit ses menaces a exécution et il appela directement Tempête sur le terrain. Le Dracaufeu à la peau noire et aux yeux dorés poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les bois. Mais, ce n'est pas la puissance qui se dégageait du dragon qui intepella les deux membres de la team Rocket, mais plutôt sa couleur de peau.

\- _Il a un putain de Dracaufeu Shiney ! On a tiré le gros lot mon pote ! Luigi va nous manger dans la main !_

\- _Claire ! On va être promu mon pote ! J'avais dit que ça valait le coup de trainer près d'Océania !_

Et les deux dresseurs appelèrent un somgogo et Skélénox sur le terrain. Les Pokémons dégageaient une aura puissante et sombre. On avait presque l'impression qu'une aura noire les entouraient, et ils avaient l'air particulièrement féroce. Devant cet état de fait, Lucas ordonna à Sarah :

\- _Reste derrière et protège la gamine. Je m'occupe d'eux seul._

Pour faire face au duo, Lucas appela Rose en soutient de tempête. La petite Nymphali apparu sur le terrain et grâce au lien qui l'unie avec son dresseur, elle était capable de sentir la détermination de celui-ci. Et pendant que les deux dresseurs étaient en train de s'extasier sur leur chance de pouvoir capturer à la fois un dracaufeu Shiney et un nymphali, qui étaient, deux Pokémons rares et puissants. Lucas ordonna à Rose :

\- _Rose, utilise champ brumeux._

\- _Ah ouais ? Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Somogo purée de pois ! _Ordonna-t-il.

\- _Tempête, balaye cette attaque avec lame-d 'air._

Sans attendre le dragon battit des ailes pour envoyer de puissantes lames d'air en direction du somogo qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Pendant ce temps, l'autre adversaire ordonna à Skélénox d'utiliser Toxik sur Rose. Mais, celle-ci agile, esquiva habillement l'attaque de son adversaire. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage du type, Lucas la rappela dans son pokéball maintenant qu'elle avait posé son champ brumeux, il n'avait aucun intérêt à la laisser sur le terrain. Il envoya donc son dynavolt à la fourrure anormalement bleue en soutient de son dracaufeu.

\- _Putain ! encore un Shiney ! C'est qui ce gosse sérieux ? _S'étonna l'homme qui commençait à se demander qui il avait en face de lui.

Rare était les enfants qui avaient d'ores et déjà des Pokémons de ce niveau. Mais qui avait en plus deux Pokémons Shiney ? C'était exceptionnel. Du jamais vue. Mais cela n'entama en rien sa détermination. Au contraire, il savait que grâce à cela, il pourrait augmenter sa position au sein de la Team Rocket. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait intégré leurs rangs. Et à l'époque où Giovanni[1] dirigeait le réseau, il n'avait jamais brillé d'une quelconque façon. Il était tout juste bon à ramener quelques bulbizarre volé à des enfants sans défense. Aujourd'hui, avec la transmission de l'entreprise au fils du boss, Luigi, il avait l'occasion d'inverser la vapeur. Et de devenir enfin quelqu'un de respecté. C'était son rêve. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout. Aussi, il activa l'étrange appareil sur son bras qui envoya une pokéball dans sa main.

\- _Attention !_ Hurla Anya. _C'est avec ça qu'il a attrapé mon bulbizarre !_

Si normalement il n'est pas possible de capturer un Pokémon qui est déjà lié à une pokéball avec cet appareil, appelé à un Snatcheur[2], il en est autrement. Conçu spécialement par la Team Rocket, cet appareil permet à son utilisateur de dérober les Pokémons adversaire en ignorant le lien qui les unissent à leurs dresseurs.

\- _Lame- d'airs sur la pokéball ! _Ordonna Lucas.

Et c'est in-extremis que Tempête s'exécuta et envoya valser la pokéball dans les airs.

\- _On va d'abord devoir les affaiblir._

\- _Vous venez de commettre votre plus grave erreur,_ s'exclama Lucas. _Vous allez le payer._

Dracaufeu et dynavolt se tournèrent vers Lucas et l'observait avec attention. Ils pouvaient sentir la colère bouillir dans le cœur de leur maitre, et ils étaient déterminer à l'aider.

\- _Tempête, Thunders… Je sais que je vais vous demander l'impossible… Mais j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous en serez capable…_

Comme pour acquiescer à ses paroles, Dracaufeu et Dynavolt firent un signe de la tête. Ils sont prêts à tout pour soutenir Lucas. Et pour lui, rien ne sera jamais impossible.

\- _Attaquez ensemble, d'une seule et même attaque sur les quatre adversaires… Tempête, Déflagration et Thunders Fatal foudre !_

C'était un pari risqué que prenait le jeune homme. Déjà parce que Thunders n'avait jamais invoqué la foudre, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une fusion d'attaque auparavant. Mais Lucas en était persuadé. Cela ne pouvait que marcher. Il avait foi en ses Pokémons, et plus importants, ses compagnons avaient toute confiance en lui. Et c'est concentré que Dracaufeu et dynavolt préparaient cette attaque hors norme.

\- _On ne va pas se laisser faire !_ S'écria l'un des hommes. _Somogogo utilise bomb-beurk !_

\- _Skélénox utilise ball'ombre !_

Soudain, un pikachu apparu sur le terrain et se plaça sur la direction des attaques. Il se les prient de plein fouet, et tomba inconscient sur le champ.

\- _Lucas ! Tu ne peux pas perdre ! _S'exclama Sarah les larmes aux yeux.

Elle rappela son pikachu dans sa pokéball. Elle savait que les Pokémons de Lucas avaient besoin de temps pour préparer cette attaque. Et elle avait décidé de lui venir en aide comme elle le pouvait. Elle embrassa sa pokéball en remerciant sincèrement sa petite princesse.

\- _Je ne perdrais pas._ Confirma Lucas. _Maintenant !_

Dracaufeu et dynavolt ouvraient les yeux en même temps. Le dragon se recula pour prendre une intense inspiration et cracha un jet de flamme puissant en direction des ennemis. Quant à Thunders, il appela la foudre qui s'abattit sur lui avant qu'il ne la redirige vers la déflagration de son compagnon. Les deux attaquent se mélangèrent sous les yeux ébahis de tous les spectateurs avant de ne former plus qu'une puissante masse de feu et d'électricité qui fut projeté à toute vitesse sur Somogogo, Skélénox et les deux dresseurs de la Team rocket. Lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur eux, cela provoqua une explosion si violente que les cinq dresseurs furent balayés par le souffle. Lorsque Lucas ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit les deux hommes de la Team rocket et leurs Pokémons inconscients. Sur le terrain, seul dracaufeu et Dynavolt, qui semblaient galvanisé par l'attaque qu'ils venaient d'envoyer, étaient encore debout. Le jeune homme se redressa et courut jusqu'à ses amis pour les féliciter en leurs donnant à la fois des gratouilles et des friandises. Il était tellement fier d'eux ! Mais, ce court moment de tendresse ne déconcentra pas Lucas de son objectif. Récupérer le Pokémon volé par les mafieux. Aussi, il se rendit jusqu'à eux, et récupéra les six pokéballs en leurs possessions. Il en appela tous les contenus. Et parmi eux, se trouvait effectivement le petit bulbizarre qui courut jusqu'à sa dresseuse qui l'attrapa dans ses bras. Heureuse de retrouver, les larmes ne cessèrent de couler et roulaient le long de ses joues. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pleurait de joie et ne cessait de remercier ses deux sauveurs. Et plus particulièrement Lucas.

\- _Sarah,_ s'exclama-t-il. _Emmène Tempête avec toi pour regagner le centre-ville et trouver les agents de police. Il ne faut pas laisser filer ces deux agents de la Team Rocket._

\- _Je fonce !_

Sarah s'approcha de Tempête sans crainte, malgré le tempérament de feu du jeune dracaufeu, pour grimper sur lui et s'envoler en direction d'Océania. Lucas avait raison, il devait avertir au plus vite les forces de l'ordre pour mettre ces criminels derrières les verrous. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucas avait ressorti tous les Pokémons à l'exception de smogogo et de Skélénox qui étaient restés dans leurs pokéballs afin de se remettre de leur combat. En leur possession, se trouvait également un Arbok qui semblait particulièrement agressif. A l'image de la boule de gaz et du fantôme, cet immense serpent aux écailles violettes lorgnait Lucas et semblait attendre le moindre faux pas du jeune homme pour lui bondir dessus. Comment dire, c'était la première fois de sa vie que Lucas avait une impression aussi négative envers des Pokémons. Des créatures qui, jusque-là, lui avait toujours inspirés de la bienveillance et de l'amour. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient domestiqués. Quant aux Pokémons sauvages, ils pouvaient certes se montrer dangereux, mais jamais « méchants ». Surtout qu'à ses côtés se trouvait également un petit wattout et un otaria qui semblaient apeurés. Pour plus de précaution, Lucas décida de rentrer l'Arbok dans sa pokéball en attendant l'arrivée des renforts et s'approcha des deux bébés Pokémons. Car, s'il était certain que le cobra géant faisait partie de l'équipe de ses ennemis, il était tout aussi persuadé que le mouton électrique et que la petite otarie blanche étaient aussi des victimes de ces vils individus.

\- _Venez mes petits,_ leur lança-t-il avec douceur, _vous êtes en sécurité maintenant._

Devant la main tendue du dresseur, la petite otaria bondit vers lui pour chercher du réconfort après toutes les terribles épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser. Quant au Wattout, il resta en retrait, trop terrifié pour oser l'approcher. Aussi, pour le rassurer, Lucas décida de sortir Rose et Lady qui sont deux Pokémons qui ont la capacité d'apaiser les individus ou créatures autours d'eux. Et c'est avec compassion que Rose s'approcha du mouton électrique afin d'enrouler ses rubans sensoriels autours de lui. Ne sentant aucune animosité de sa part, le jeune monstre de poche se laissa approcher par Nymphali qui ne tarda pas à se coucher à ses côtés. Quant à Lady, elle vient se coller à Lucas et à la petite otarie pour l'aider à l'apaiser. Devant ce spectacle attendrissant, Anya qui avait retrouvé ses esprits entre temps, s'approcha du jeune dresseur :

\- _Tu penses qu'ils ont été kidnappés aussi ?_

\- _Je pense oui, leurs maitres doivent les chercher partout_. S'exclama Lucas. _Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi capturer des Pokémons qui appartienne déjà à des dresseurs ? Pourquoi ne pas capturer des Pokémons sauvages ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ avoua la jeune fille qui contenait toujours difficilement ses émotions.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se plonger plus longtemps sur la question, des agents de police envahirent la zone, accompagnés par leur fidèle Arcanin. Bientôt, les menottes furent passés aux poignets des criminels, et les officiers de police sécurisaient la zone. L'une d'elle, une femme grande et élégante aux yeux aussi bleu que les cheveux, s'approchait de Lucas :

\- _Bonjour les jeunes, je m'appelle Jenny**[3]**,_ se présenta-t-elle. _Vous allez bien ?_

\- _Je… je veux voir ma maman… _Se plaignit la jeune Anya.

\- _Je vais bien._

\- _Où se trouve l'homme qui vous a aidé à les battre ?_ La jeune fille qui nous a alerté nous a déclaré qu'un certain Lucas les avaient battus.

\- _C'est moi_. Répondit simplement Lucas.

\- _Toi ?_ S'étonna la jeune policière. _Mais tu es encore si jeune._

\- _Jeune mais prometteur,_ s'exclama l'adolescent avec son arrogance habituelle.

\- _Impressionnant… _S'exclama la policière surprise.

\- _Mais pas surprenant_, s'éleva une voix dans son dos.

Derrière elle se trouvait une femme à l'allure élancée qui marchait vers eux. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants retombaient sur sa peau brunie par le soleil. Vêtue d'une robe bleue moulante qui dessinait à la perfection ses formes généreuses. Pleine d'assurance, elle se pencha vers le jeune garçon :

\- _Tu bien le fils Desjardins, non ? Cross m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et crois-moi, c'est une chose assez rare pour que je m'en souvienne._

Cross Marianne ? Le champion de l'atoll l'avait mentionné auprès de celle que Lucas identifia comme Ariel, la championne d'arène d'Océania. Une déduction qui fut bien vite approuvée par l'agent Jenny :

\- _Ariel, ce gamin prétend avoir battu les deux membres de la team Rocket ici présent._

\- _Cela ne me semble pas impossible si Cross a estimé intéressant de le combattre._

\- _De m'abattre plutôt,_ plaisanta Lucas.

Cela fit sourire la championne d'arène. Puis, elle proposa à l'agent Jenny de raccompagner les jeunes jusqu'au centre-ville pendant qu'il s'occupait de gérer les criminels. Ce que les deux jeunes, épuisés après cette journée, acceptèrent sans se faire prier. Et c'est en compagnie de la championne d'Océania que Lucas et Anya reprenaient le chemin de la grande ville. Quant aux policiers, après avoir capturer les deux individus et les avoir interrogés durant de longues heures au commissariat pour tenter de retrouver les maitres des Pokémons disparus, ils furent contraints de les renvoyer dans leur cellule devant leurs silences obstinés. Malheureusement pour les forces de l'ordre, ils n'auront jamais plus l'occasion d'interroger ces deux hommes de mains, car ils sont mystérieusement décédés dans la nuit. Et d'après les autopsies, ils seraient morts empoisonnés, pourtant aucune visite, ni aucune effraction n'avait été relevée ce soir-là.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires ! J'y réponds toujours avec plaisir !

**Pokedex :**

\- **Arbok (N°024) :** Ce Pokémon est doté d'une force extraordinaire peut étrangler ses proies avec son corps. Il peut même écraser des tonneaux métalliques. Une fois sous l'étreinte d'un Arbok, il est impossible de lui échapper.

\- **Arcanin (n°059) :** Arcanin est célèbre pour son extraordinaire vitesse. On le dit capable de parcourir plus de 10 000 km en 24h. Le feu qui fait frage à l'intérieur du corps de ce Pokémon est la source de son pouvoir.

\- **Otaria (N°086) :** Otaria chasse ses proies dans l'eau glacée, sous la couche de glace. Lorsqu'il cherche à respirer, il perce un trou en frappant la glace avec la partie saillante de sa tête.

\- **Smogogo (N°110) :** Smogogo adore les gaz qui se dégagent des aliments pourris dans les poubelles. Ce Pokémon cherche généralement les maisons sales et mal tenues pour y habiter. La nuit, quand tout le monde est endormi, il fouille les détritus.

\- **Fouinar (N°162) :** Fouinar est très mince. Lorsqu'il est attaqué, il peut s'enfuir en se faufilant habilement dans les recoins étroits. Malgré ses pattes courtes, ce Pokémon est très agile et rapide.

\- **Wattouat (N°179) : **L'épaisse fourrure cotonneuse de Wattouat se charge d'électricité statique lorsqu'on la frotte. Plus elle est chargée, plus l'ampoule au bout de sa queue est lumineuse.

\- **Skélénox (N°355) :** Skélénox peut traverser n'importe quel mur, même le plus épais. Une fois que ce Pokémon a choisi une cible, il la pourchasse sans relâche jusqu'à l'aube.

\- **Boskara (N°388) :** Il sait d'instinct où trouver une source d'eau pure. Il y transporte d'autres Pokémons sur son dos.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Il s'agit d'un clin d'œil au personnage du premier jeu. Ce n'est, cependant, pas le même et il n'a pas la même histoire.

[2] Pour les connaisseurs, cela fait référence à l'appareil utilisé dans « Pokémon colloseum » pour voler des Pokémons. Certaines mécaniques du jeu seront reprises dans ma fiction, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, je vous les expliquerait au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !

[3] L'agent Jenny fait évidemment référence ici aux agents Jenny du dessin animé. Toutefois, il s'agit évidemment d'une référence et tous les policiers qui interviennent sont des individus différents !


End file.
